Bestfriend or crush?
by lacus-destiny
Summary: Chapter 14 updated! How can you choose between two totally different guys that are of completely different importance to your life? Who's it gonna be? YOUfic, so yeah. no OCs and such, all 'bout YOUMitsui, YOURukawa. Those who are not so fond of YOUfics, please just leave. Thank you! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm lacusdestiny, normally, I really write Gundam Seed fanfics but I also have other animés to love ya know. One of them is Slam Dunk, so I decided to make a fan fic. So, here it is. I was planning to make it just a 3-chapter fic but, I'm not yet sure if I can distribute the story parts into three. But, just keep on reading and hopefully, you'll love it. **

**For you to refer on:**

- Fanfiction - this means the story. Also the font I use in talking and… very common in use Ü

- '_Fanfiction' _- thoughts of the characters

- _Fanfiction _- hidden actions or sometimes, actions with is done while speaking

-"Fanfiction"- words being spoken. Words spoken by the characters

- **Fanficton** - I commonly use in title and chapter titles. I now use it in my opening and ending notes

- (Fanfiction) - mostly, my author's notes in the story

- (Your name) - Just when you're reading, whenever you see this, just say your name. This fic is a YOU-fic, means that, you are included in the story… Well, I know that most of you know what a YOU-fic mean, well; I just wanted to say it. Hehehehe 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Slam Dunk. Actually, I don't even own any animés so; it's automatic that I don't own SD. Well to be honest, I wish I do Ü

**Author's note: **Just take note of this; I usually enter my 'author notes' in every fanfic I make to clear things up for the readers. In any case, please forgive me if ever there are some errors in grammar, ya know, in some usage of words. But, I promise, I'll try not to make too much errors, or I'll try not to make errors instead. Thanks and enjoy the first chappy.

**Bestfriend to more than friends**

**Chapter 1: What to do?**

My dresses are fixed on the bed. Dresses with three different formalities and styles no one is used to see in any ordinary formal dress shops in malls and downtowns. That is, how people think these dresses are

"(Your name) did you pick your dress to wear already?" Your mother approaches you in your room, checking if ever finally you have chosen a dress to wear

You quickly dragged yourself inside your closet and closed the doors.

"Honey? (Your full name) come out that closet this instance" Your mother calmly, but with a higher voice, started again while putting her hands onto her hips and talking at the closet doors

You slowly opened the doors and looked straight at your mother

"Well, what dress will it be? (Your name) you must pick your dress now. Your recital will begin at 8:00am today and I woke up early to go with you in our family seamstress to pick up 3 dresses that you liked best and up until now, you've been choosing in those dresses for one hour. For once in sixty minutes, can't you just pick the one you like?"

Your face was frown and seems like you never have the intention to answer

Your mom sat on your bed looking at the dresses while you stood up firmly in front of her

"What will it be? It's already 7 in the morning and we don't have much time. What's the problem?" she asked

"Nothing" You answered

"If there's no problem, so why can't you simply pick a dress to wear, so that we'll be able to arrive at the recital hall earlier. Its better that we'll be the one to wait… I know there's something wrong. What is it?"

You sat beside her and grab one of the dresses

"I think this one will do" You then stood up and enter the closet doors with the dress

When you came out of the dress, you're wearing a light blue dress with the length just five inches below your knee and the right shoulder of your dress was attached with a spaghetti strap while the left is tube like. You look wonderful actually. A Sabrina styled dress really fits you greatly.

"Mom, what do you think about this one?"

"You look wonderful dear. See, just in one decision, you picked the best dress that will fit you perfectly"

You smiled

"Thanks mom"

"Dear, I feel that, there is something bothering you. What is it? You know you can always tell me anything…"

Suddenly, your cellphone rang and you quickly grabbed and answered the call

Mobile call:

"Hello?"

"(Your name)"

"Ryota?"

"Hei! Yo, I just wanted to assure that you'll watch our game. You will, right?"

"..."

"(Your name) Hello? Am I talking to someone here?"

"Yeah. I'll be there"

"Ya sure?"

"Yes. See you later"

"Okay see ya-"

"Ah, Ryota…"

"Yeah?"

"I…"

"Don't worry; I'll go tell Mitsui you'll be watching. I'm sure; he's really expecting your presence. See you later!"

"Bye"

"Bye!"

When you put down your phone, your mother was about to tell you something when you suddenly started your cut-off conversation

"Mom, sorry for the interruption. Don't you think… we must fix my hair?"

"Sure dear"

Then you picked up the brush and sat on the chair in front of your mirror. Your mother took the brush from your hand and started fixing your hair

"Mom?" you started again

"Yes dear?"

"What time do you think the recital would end? Do you think if I estimate it, it will end exactly after an hour?"

"?" Your mother's face turned shocked

"Well mom?"

"Why did you asked? Do you have somewhere else to go after the recital?"

You nodded

"Where?"

"Well, Shohoku…"

"Basketball…?"

Then, you shook your head down

"Dear, I know you wanted to watch every game your basketball team will have, but…"

"Mom, please… I really wanted to watch that game. That game is important to-"

Your home phone rang

"Just a moment dear…"

Phone call:

"Hello?" Your mother answered

"Umm, Ms. (your mom's full name)?"

"Yes, speaking. Can I know the reason why you called?"

"Ma'am, this is Alfonso Kiyasha (OC), I'm one of the recital's conductors. I just wanted to assure that you're on your way now. I believe at this time, we only have twenty minutes left before the recital starts, and your daughter is needed in the opening presentation. I'm really looking forward at your presence"

"Yes, of course. We are on our way. I do hope we're not yet late"

"No Ma'am. I am sorry for interrupting you"

"Apology accepted. Afterall, thanks to you, we are remembered to hurry up. We'll see in a little while Mr. Kiyasha. And thank you"

"No Ma'am, thank you"

CALL ENDED

"Who was it?" You began

"One of the recital's conductors… Ah, we'll talk later dear. For the mean time, we better get going. We only have minutes before the recital starts"

"Okay. Ah, mom, about the game…"

"We'll see if you can catch up on it, okay?" Your mom soothed

"Thanks mom!" You then ended

AT THE SHOHOKU BASKETBALL GYM

"Hey! Where is Mitsui?" Ryota started

"It's about time…" Ayako followed

Then, Mitsui arrived just in time before they went to the stadium for their game against Ryonan

"Where have you been Mitchi?" Sakuragi asked impatiently

"Sorry I'm late" Mitsui apologized

"Hn" Rukawa muttered

"Enough with it. We must get going now. It's better to be early than late" Akagi soon ended

AT THE RECITAL HALL

"And now, let us give a round of applause for Ms. (Your full name)" the host started

'_This is it. After this, I can go straight to the stadium to watch the game. Don't worry (your name); it'll be over in only a wink of an eye' _you calmly said to yourself before going up the stage and positioning your hands to the piano

You were playing beautifully on stage while thinking about the next notes to play. Your concentration centers only to the piano and every movement your fingers make. But never came into your mind that something else will enter you thoughts…

Mitsui…

As you were playing, the Shohoku team warms up while waiting for the time. Ryonan arrived just after Shohoku. There was an eye contact between Sendoh and Rukawa…

'_Hn'_ Rukawa again muttered

'_I'm really expecting a good game from you, Kaede Rukawa'_ Uttered Sendoh in his own thoughts

As usual, Sakuragi tries to get Sendoh's attention and make him think that the only player that could compete against him is Hanamichi Sakuragi

Sakuragi pointed at Sendoh

"Hey Sendoh!" He started

"Huh?" Sendoh wondered

"You put this inside your head, only me, the genius, you should be afraid of!" Sakuragi beastly shouted

"What an idiot" Uzmi muttered

"Are you talking about me you stupid giant?" Sakuragi turned to Uzmi

Then, Akagi's punch reaches Sakuragi's red head

"That's enough Hanamichi" Akagi ended

Then, the game soon started

The jump ball was touched by Akagi and it went to Miagi's hands

(A/N: I must let you know, I'm not really good in writing basketball moves and any other stuff, so if ever you don't like how I made it, please accept my apology. Hehehehe)

As a point guard, Miagi tried to pass through Fukouda, who was presently guarding him. Unfortunately, Fukouda's defense is quite tight

"Rukawa!" shouted Miagi

He passed the ball onto Rukawa who was presently being guarded by Sendoh

"You won't get pass me. You will only do that in your dreams…" Sendoh teasingly whispered

"Keep dreaming…" Then Rukawa spin and dribbles the ball and surprises Sendoh for passing through, but before he could shoot the ball, Uzmi blocked him and he suddenly lost his concentration. But before Uzmi could steal the ball, Rukawa passed it from behind directly to Mitsui, who was presently at the three-point position…

"I got it" Mitsui whispered, then smiled. He smoothly jumped and shoots the ball confidently

"Yaaay!" the crowd gone loud as Mitsui scores first, handling three points for the team

The ball was handled by Fukouda outside the court and passed it to one of their teammates. He then passes it back to Fukouda who was guarded by Hanamichi; he easily passes through and was about to shoot but Mitsui blocked him that's why he passed the ball straight to Sendoh and he attempted to shoot for three points. It was ALMOST successful but it bounces back, then Uzmi, under the ring, followed up with the rebound competing against Akagi and Sakuragi and dunked the ball back, making the crowd loud again

And the stadium was flaming hot because of the game, and the first half was really heating things up.

(I'm really sorry for making it short you know, the basketball specific actions , hehehe)

And the first half ended leaving the scores

**RYONAN: 39SHOHOKU: 40**

Sendoh made the half score while the others made up the scores left. (Sorry, I don't know much about the other players of Ryonan)

Meanwhile, in Shohoku,

Rukawa: **15**

Akagi: **6**

Mitsui: **9**

Miagi: **6**

Sakuragi: **4**

It was already 9:50 in the morning and you are still in the recital. Remember, your recital started at 8:00 and the game started at 9:00.

'_It's been 50 minutes since the game started. And I bet the 1st half already ended. Ohhh, what time will this recital end!'_ You thought angrily while watching the performer on the stage. Your face was full of worries and you really look angry and all you wanted is for the recital to end

"Dear?" Your mother looked at you in a questioning look

You just shook your head down looking at your dress

"Mom, I need to go now" You irritably stated

Your mom sighed

"Dear, you know that you still have another presentation after Michaela (she's your cousin)" Your mom explained

"Can't I just ask Michaela to play that part for me?" You insisted

"I'm sorry dear but, you know you can't, right?"

"Yeah. (Sighs)" Then you sat beside your cousin and talked to her

"You need anything (Your name)?" Michaela respectfully asked (Michaela is 2 years younger than you are)

"Umm, when will your last performance be? You know, I'm performing right after you" You explained

"Really! Well, as far as I know, I'm going to perform after Andrew. But Andrew's performance is after Trisha's, Daniel's and Ashley's performances. So, to make it straight, your performance is after 5 performances. And after that one over there playing, is Trisha. I'm really getting bored too, but, we can't quit" She explained straightly and respectfully

(A little note, readers, Andrew and the other names are just my inserts okay, just to make the recital complete. Hehehe)

Your eyes widened a bit for knowing how long you still have to wait before your last performance. Then, you sat back beside your mom looking problematic and very irritated

"What's wrong dear?" Your mom interrogated

You sighed very deeply and answered

"Mom, I don't want to lie to you, and to be honest, I really want to go now. I have to wait until Trisha, Daniel, Ashley, Andrew and Michaela before my last performance. And how long will every piece last? Mom, the game I'm supposed to watch already ended the 1st half!" You soon ended with a bit panicked faced and soon apologized to your mom because of accidentally raising the tune of your voice

"Sorry mom, I kinda, got carried away" You apologized

"It's okay dear, but I'm afraid I can't do anything. We can't just tell them to cancel your piece and I'm pretty sure they will regret it. Please honey, stay calm and try to control things, okay?" Your mom explained calmly

Your face was very sad and also very worried about the game

You then picked up your cellular phone and went to calculator menu

"Let's see, by now, hummm, maybe, Captain Akagi would have made 10 points already. Then Ryota… 10 points also, Mitsui…12 points, he sure have made a lot of three points out there, and Hanamichi, maybe 8 points…… Rukawa…….." You suddenly stopped and your face turned a little red

"Rukawa sure made 15 points by now!" You cheered happily in your own thoughts.

"See, I surely know that everything is under control" You then ended with a big smile on your face

By the calculations you have made, you actually think and estimated that the Shohoku's score is 55. Nice estimating, only it's greater than the real score

Meanwhile….

10 minutes break was about to end…

Rukawa put his towel on top of his head (like usual), Ryota drank some water offered by Ayako, Akagi sits beside coach Ansai and looks at the records listed while Mitsui is looking a bit worried and he really looks like he's looking for someone

Walking back and fort, Mitsui's been noticed by Sakuragi

"Hey Mitchi, What's happening to you?" Sakuragi asked

"Me? Nothing…" Mitsui normally responded

"?" Sakuragi ended with a questioned look

"Ryota!" Mitsui called onto Ryota aggressively while whispering

Ryota approached Mitsui…

"What's with you Mitsui?" He interrogated

"Where is she?" Mitsui asked

"Where is she? Where is she who?" Ryota replied with a questioned look

"(Your name)!" Mitsui replied

"Ahh okay, (your name)… I called onto her this morning…" he explained

"And what did she say?"

"Well, she said that she'll be here. I assured her that she must be here. Remember, I told you earlier that she'll be here. Why?"

"She's not here. Try looking around Miagi!" Mitsui suggested while looking around the stadium. As he was browsing, some girls saw him looking at the audiences and they screamed loud because Mitsui was looking

"Quite popular, ei Mr. MVP?" Ryota teasingly started

"Shut up…" Mitsui irritably responded

"Dude, she's not here?" Ryota panicked

"I told you…" Mitsui ended followed with a deep sigh and for the last five minutes, he sat down the bench, took his towel on his back neck and drank some water

Rukawa, being covered a bit by his towel, is secretly browsing at the audiences too…

'_Where is she? I thought I overheard Miagi telling Mitsui that she'll be watching, but where is she?'_ HE thought quietly while looking at the audiences from under his towel. Pretty seems like he's looking for a special someone too…

Then, the 2nd half soon started

And the game continued

BACK AT THE RECITAL

Ashley was the one presently playing and she's almost at the middle of her presentation…

"Okay, it's almost finish… after this, there are only two more performers left… please be okay Shohoku, I know you're all doing great…" You soon stopped thinking about it and decided to pick up your phone again and dialed…

CALL:

"Hello?" A voice of a girl, just about your age, roamed around the phone

"Haruko… It's me, (Your name)" You answered

"(Your name)! Thank goodness you called. Where are you?" Haruko followed

"I'm still at the recital… How's the game?" You insisted

"Going on quite well, but the scores are close. It's 39 and our score is 40. Ahead to Ryonan for one point and the 2nd half has just started" Haruko explained

"Is that so, _sighs_" You replied sounding sad and desperate

"But, I believe you can still make it here" Haruko encouraged

"I hope you're right. Um.., how's Hisashi?" You asked

"Mitsui? Oh, he's doing fine and frequently getting three-points. And I've noticed something about him at this game…" Haruko stopped

"What do you notice?" You insisted

"Nothing. It just seems like he was looking for someone here in the crowd. He's always browsing whenever he has a chance" She replied

"Really? I wonder who he is looking at. Anyways, please cheer him for me okay. I'm really going to get myself ready for apologizing to my bestfriend. Anyways, thanks Haruko, and hopefully, I'll see you soon enough" You soon ended "Bye!"

"Okay, Bye!" then Haruko settled down and cheered for Shohoku

**Okay, I'm afraid that's all for now. I must get going, my homework's waiting. As every writer say, please read and review. Thank you very much. If ever, there are comments or suggestions, you can always email me. And also, to clear things up… Maybe you're wondering why there are so many performers in the recital… Well, to be honest, I really never been to a recital before, so sorry if I don't get it right. Please forgive if there are errors and any other stuff that mostly readers don't like. R&R! And thanks! Ciao! (",)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! How's the first chapter? Well, anyways, I knida find the time to make the 2nd chapter so here it is. Hope you liked the 1st chappy and thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much. Well, here's the next chappy…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Finally**

As the game is heating up, all you can do is sit bored and still and wait until Andrew's performance finishes. (Well that is, when Ashley is done)… By the time being, the 2nd half started and it started out quite good

"GO SHOHOKU!" Haruko cheered

"We can do it team!" Kogure followed, along with the crowd all cheering for your team

"Rukawa! Rukawa! L-O-V-E Rukawa!" And as usual, Rukawa's fan girls continued cheering and screaming for their crush

"Grrr……" Hanamichi mumbled while the ball was presently at Sendoh's hands

And he started to offend…

BACK AGAIN AT THE _BORING_ RECITAL

Finally, Andrew was through with his performance and it's now Michaela's turn

"Mom…" You started

"Yes dear?"

"You know well the pieces me and Michaela play, ummm, estimated as it is approximately how long her performance will last?"

"Ummm…. Why?"

"Well… umm… remember, I still have a game to watch…" You replied quite frankly

"Well, you see… I think her performance will take quite a few times. Afterall, it is her final piece at this recital…"

"_Sighs…_ And how long will my performance last?"

"Yours, well, just not too far from hers…"

"Oh my goodness" You sighed deeply and pat your forehead

AT THE GAME…

Time is running so fast, and there are only 15 minutes left. But fortunately, there is always a sudden time-out called

At almost, or, should I say, more than half of the 2nd part, the scores were tie leaving

**RYONAN: 72SHOHOKU: 72**

"They really are good players…" Haruko whispered

"Hey, could you imagine… At only half of the 2nd part, they are able to raise theirs scores at almost 32 points! This is really a tough match between Ryonan and Shohoku" Haruko overheard some audiences talking about the scores

'_Yeah… They really are good players… No! Excellent players… in only a short matter of time, they are able to put their scores up to this point…' _She thought… "I wonder where is (Your name) now…" she soon ended

**Mitsui's POV**

_Where are you? I thought you will watch me? But where are you now?_

_I need… I need you here…. I can't play without you watching me!_

_(Your name)… I need you here… I need you…_

_You are my inspiration…_

_You are my strength…_

_You're everything to me…_

_But where… where are you at this time!_

"Mitsui!" Hanamichi shouted after passing the ball to their 3-point shooter

Soon, Mitsui's trance ended and he closed his eyes hard and fortunately caught the ball and was quickly guarded by Fukouda…

"I won't let you shoot now Mitsui…" Fukouda muttered

"Hn…" Mitsui mumbled

Then he spins but Fukouda quickly follows him…

"What's happening to you Mitchi?" Sakuragi impatiently shouted while guarding one of Ryonan's players

Every time Mitsui tries to shoot the ball, he just suddenly losses his concentration and pulls the ball back

"What are you waiting for Mitsui?" Akagi then followed

'_What's happening to me? Why can't I shoot the ball!'_ Mitsui thought irritably

"Shoot the ball Mitsui!" Ryota again insisted

"It's useless, he lost his concentration!" Rukawa whispered aguishly while passing through Sendoh's guard and running straight towards Mitsui

As Mitsui is trying to pass through and get a chance to shoot, we all know that time is running and there are still points to upgrade… He soon sees Rukawa running and by the time he reached near him, he gave the ball to the rookie…

"Shoot it Rukawa!" Mitsui followed while trying to guard Fukouda so that he won't be able to steal the ball

Rukawa never intended to pass the ball to anyone else anymore and made it through Sendoh and Uzmi's defense and aggressively shoots the ball, adding two points for the team…

And so… the crowd cheered again…out loud

"Nice follow up Rukawa…" Mitsui said

"Hn… you should have shot the ball yourself moments ago…" Rukawa complained while getting into position

Then Mitsui's face turned into something like he was blaming himself for not shooting the ball

"Don't worry about that dude. But, I was just wondering… what the hell did happened to you and you're not able to shoot the ball?" Ryota questioned

Then before going to his position, Mitsui browsed the audiences again, trying to see if his special someone is there…

Then Miagi saw where he was looking and…

"Oh, now I know why…"

"Huh?" Mitsui replied with a questioned look

"(Your name)… right? She's the reason why your performance is like that…" He explained

"Shut up and go guard that number 5 over there you curly head…" Mitsui ended

"Whooooo… never try to deny something which is true..." Then Ryota walks away while ending their conversation in a teasing tune

And the game started again…

At last, it was your turn in performing now and you again placed your fingers on the piano keyboard and started your piece…

**Your POV**

_While I'm playing this last piece, I know you're not able to listen, but I truly hope my music reaches your heart…_

_How I wish I was there… looking at you…_

_Cheering for you…_

_Giving you strength…._

_But I'm not…._

_I'm not there…_

_Maybe now I'm not to be seen…_

_But wait a little more…_

_Cause I'm about to be there…_

_A little more time…_

_A few more moments and I'll be there…_

_I'll be there…_

As your thoughts wonder through you head… you never noticed that your piece was about to end

As the finale, you bowed as your performance has reached its end...

Right after you went down the stage… You went to your mom

"Mom, now that my last piece has ended… I must go now…" You explained

"But what about your dress?" Your mom asked

But you never replied. All you did was run outside the stadium, hopped into your car and told the driver your desired destination

'_I'm almost there'_ you thought.

Then, you picked up the phone and dialed onto Haruko…

CALL:

"Hello?" Haruko answered sounded a bit loud because she couldn't hear much

"HARUKO! It's me! (Your name)!" You explained

"OH, wait a second…" she replied

Then, she walked over to a corner where there is not quite much noise…

"Hello (Your name)…" she started again

"I called because I wanna know what's happening there…" You explained

"There's only 5 minutes left before the game ended. Where are you?"

"What! 5 minutes?" You panicked

"I'm sorry to make you panic a bit, but that's true. And the score is not too far from each other. Besides, our team is left behind by 7 points… OH! Rukawa was able to shoot! Now, we're left behind by 5 points…" she finishes

"I hope they're still holding onto the game… I'll try to get there as fast as I could okay, I'm on my way…Bye!" you then close the phone and told your driver to hurry up

"She's almost here" Then Haruko cheered back and shouted

"Hey Mitsui!"

Mitsui heard her and listens to what Haruko says while playing

"You should get your feet in heating things up! Your bestfriend is on her way!" She then ended…

There where only 2 minutes left and you're nearing to your destination…

When Mitsui heard Haruko, he quickly catches Akagi's pass and positioned himself in the 3-point line and smoothly, but surely, he shoots the ball and everyone cheered loud…

As present, Ryonan is up by only 2 points and Uzmi is like a flaming fire in anger...

'_How are they able to catch us as such short time?' _Uzmi thought angrily

'_Shohoku really has improved…'_ Sendoh thought while panting loud and catching his breath...

At last, the last 1 and ½ minutes started. Shohoku is determined to win and the only way is to target a 3-point shot

Ryota, Hanamichi, Akagi, Rukawa and Mitsui are all tired and exhausted…

'_I don't think I can stand this any longer!' _Mitsui thought aguishly while trying to control and clear his slight blurred eyes...

'_No… no… I can't lose my consciousness! Stay focus Mitsui! I need to wait for her… I must let her see me playing…_

'_And I'm going to make that last point for her… just get here'_ he soon ended

You then arrived just in time when Miagi handled the ball over to Mitsui for the last shot

You entered the gymnasium wearing your formal dress and some people couldn't help but notice you because of your attire…

As you are seeing your bestfriend, you noticed that his body was about to give up… and there are only 30 seconds left…

"HISASHI!" Your voice roamed inside his ears and looked straight at the audiences. Then, he finally saw the face he was looking for at the very beginning

As he was looking at you, his face was so happy and at the same time, VERY exhausted…

You then hold on to your bracelet worn on your left wrist… you were showing it to him…

**FLASHBACK…**

_He was pulling you over to the park that day. He was like he was so happy… you were only first year high schools that time_

"_Where are we going?" You asked while running_

"_Just come with me…" He said happily while you two are getting closer to your destination_

'_The park?' you thought while he slowly stops_

"_Were here!" He said_

"_What are we going to do here?" You interrogated_

"_Well, I just want to give my bestfriend something…" He replied while pulling something inside his pocket_

_When he pulled out his hand, he was holding two 'W.W.J.D' bracelets. They're not that expensive, but they're also not cheap. They are like strong cloth bands that is really good when worn_

"_Bracelets?" You asked_

"_Yap! Two of them… one for you… and one for me" He answered while putting his' on his left wrist. The color of his is the same as yours, it was dark maroon and he gave yours to you_

"_Here is yours" He said_

_But it seemed like you can't put it on by yourself so he helped you_

"_Here, I'll put it on you…" he said. Then he handled the bracelet and placed it on your left wrist also_

"_There… I knew it would look good at you…" He said while smiling_

"_I love it… I really like it… but, why did you gave me one of these?" You thanked and then followed your praise with a question_

"_Well, only one thing…" He then hold onto your bracelet (he was actually holding your wrist at that time)_

_You're kinda shocked but you just ignored it and wait for him to finish his lines…_

"_The reason why I gave you that is because you're my bestfriend. By that bracelet, we will always remember our friendship…" He soon ended_

"_Really? How nice… Don't worry; I will take care of it as how I took care of our friendship . . . . "_

_You then offered "Friends forever?" You asked while offering your baby finger for a partner_

"_BEST FRIENDS FOREVER…" he replied while reaching your finger and connecting it to his_

_­­­­­­­­­_

When Mitsui saw it, He quickly looked at the same bracelet worn on his left wrist and then smiled at you and nodded his head down

He then jumped and it was the last 5 seconds

"Best friends forever" he whispered while he shoots the ball

The ball was about to reach the ring and everyone is nervous if it'll shoot or not…

"Best friends forever…" You then whispered and for the last second, the ball shoots and it was counted

The crowd was out loud and Mitsui jumped high as well as all of them. The score was 81 - 82… and Shohoku won. It was a very tough and close game afterall

"Hn" Rukawa muttered with a smile. He then gets his towel and wipes his sweat out

You ran over to Mitsui and hugged him friendlily

'_Hn…' _Rukawa thought while hiding his head inside the towel on top of him

"YOU WON! YOU WON!" you cheered while hugging your bestfriend

"Yeah… thanks to you…" He replied. Then you faced him and said…

"Thanks to me? Why?" You asked

"Nothing… forget about it... I thought you weren't going to make your appearance here…" He said while wiping off his face

"Nonsense… ME? Not going to watch your game? That's SOOO impossible!" You said while taking his towel from his hand and helping him get rid of the sweats all over his face, and he smiles…

"You actually didn't allow yourself to find time to change your clothes did you?" He said teasingly while looking at your dress

"Shut up… What's important is I made it even at the last seconds of the game…" You reasoned like you were being insulted

"Just kidding…" he said while walking over to the center for the handshakes thingy

Finally, the game ended, leaving the scores

**RYONAN: 81SHOHOKU: 82**

**_Winner_**

**Okay, so that's all for the second chapter. Thank for all those who reviewed and please continue reading it. I'll try to update the 3rd chappy as soon as I can okay. Hopefully I can find time to make it… As far as you were reading, who do you think you're choosing between? Take a good guess and see if you're correct. Try deciding who you want to be your partner and see if he'll be the one you're going to be with. Thanks a lot and R&R! Ciao! Ü**


	3. Chapter 3

**IN ANY CIRUCUMSTANCES**

Hello! I'm back again for another chappy. My fingers are getting naughty these days. I seem to find the time and opportunity to update my stories. Anyways, it's rude if I keep you waiting. So here's the 3rd chappy!

**Chapter 3: Something is strange**

After the game, everyone is soaking tired and very exhausted. But something, rather, someone is keeping Mitsui awake

"Seriously, I couldn't believe you rushed your way here dressing like that (Your name)" Mitsui started while sitting on the bench outside the locker room beside you

You then blushed and got a little angry

"What's the big deal! I don't look bad do I! At least I've made my presence!" You then snubbed and Mitsui put a very funny smile on his face

"Just joking… I'm really glad you're able to make it… even up to the last seconds…" Mitsui then stated

"Humph!" You again snarled

"You're not angry to me, are you?" Mitsui asked

"NO!" You shouted with an angry voice

"Come on, I was just joking. Anyway, I really appreciate you still find the time to make it here. Thanks…"

"You should have seen how I tried to make a thousand excuses to my mom just to get here mister!" You again answered

"I wish I did…" He followed

"You don't know how hard it is! I'm counting every second, every minute, very conscious and concerned on what's happening to you guys here. You don't know how worried I am, not knowing if you're being beaten, if you're being left behind… Much worst, I don't know if you're getting so exhausted and you can't even stand up and play! You don't know anything! And-" but before you could finish your lines without even looking at him

"Huh?" You then saw Mitsui sleeping exhaustedly lying on your shoulder

"How nice… he slept while I'm trying to tell him my hardships!" You then grumped

But when you looked deeply onto his face, you can really see that he is truly tired and needs to sleep

You then put Mitsui's sport's bag –which is kinda soft because of his clothes inside- on your lap and lays your bestfriend's head onto it, giving him a more comfortable position

After laying him, you then leaned against the wall looking at his face peacefully

"Hn… You seem to have your own hardships to this game you just finished… I guess I was kinda unfair… unfair because I never even asked you if you're feeling well. Anyway, sleep tight bestfriend…" You then finished

Then Rukawa arrived with his towel on his face. Since you're sitting in one of the benches inside the locker room, it can't be help that you two will be noticed. Anyway, the Shohoku players never think of something malicious about you and Mitsui. They well know that you and Mitsui are just friends. That's why nobody's teasing you both.

I don't think if this is luck, but you then found yourself inside the locker room with you sleeping best friend, and Rukawa.

Rukawa slightly looked at the both of you without letting you notice that he was looking. You just shook you head down not minding his presence. He suddenly took off his clothes not even minding that you are there. He puts on his new shirt and you slightly blushed.

'_What's with this guy? Didn't he even notice that there's a girl around here?'_ You thought while slightly clearing your throat

When Rukawa heard you, he just looked at you and you blushed more

"Hn…" He then closes his locker, pick up his gym bag and headed straight for the door…

You just looked at him as he makes his way out of the locker room…

He didn't look back and as he was about to open the door…

"Hey…" You suddenly said. This made him stop and looked at you

"Nice play…" You followed

"How'd you know….? You're never here…." He answered

This made you think.. _'How did he know I arrived late? Did I make that so much commotion after the game or what?'_ You thought and thought until…

"Hn…" he uttered

"I heard from Haruko that you really contributed a lot in the points…" You replied

"Hn…" he uttered while looking back at the door…

'_Is he angry or what? I just commented him… guys like him are so hard to understand'_ you then said to yourself

He opens the door and steps outside, but before he closes the door he again looked at you and said…

"Thanks…" then he made his way out of you sight

"Hn…" you uttered with a smile "So hard to understand…" you then finished

**Rukawa's POV**

_Thanks a lot…_

_Not for the compliment…_

_But for being there even just at the last minute…_

_At least I know…_

_I didn't try to score points for nothing…_

_You arrived to show how happy you are for our win…_

_You arrived to make me realize I made those points…_

_Not because I wanted to make myself popular like that "dumb Hanamichi" always thinks…_

_I made those points to make…_

_The special person in my life…_

_Happy…_

_Even though…_

_I know…_

_You hurried you way here for another person…_

Back at you and Mitsui…


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I know, it's really LAAAAATTTTEEE!**

**Hey guys! How're ya!? Well, so far, how'd ya like the story? Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them… Oh and one more thing, I can't promise you that I'll be able to fill your expectations because I think I came up with only one ending. After all, all storied have one ending only… hehehe. So, just wait and see who it'll be. But hopefully, I'll make you all happy with the ending I've prepared for you. But still, worry not, things can still change. Let's put it this way, tell me who you wanna end up with… that way, I'll know who you you-fic readers love to end this story with. So then who will it be; Rukawa or Mitsui? Tell me… okay? Here's chapter four**

**Chapter 4: The Mansion**

Few moments later, your dress arrived. Handling them to you, your driver made his way out of the stadium quickly

"Are you actually planning to change your clothes here?!" Mitsui asked with a shocked face while you handled him your cellphone

"Of course not! Hey mister, there's a girls' restroom here, for your information!" you angrily pouted leaving your bestfriend speechless as you make your way to the washroom

Mitsui, left behind by your presence, opened his mouth but closed it again, realizing there's no use of saying anything more. He sat at the stadium steps outside, looking at the direction you went to

"She still hasn't change. Still as stubborn and as high-tempered as ever…" He whispered to himself, as he saw Rukawa heading straight to his direction

Rukawa stopped, seeing Mitsui

"Hey…" Mitsui started as Rukawa looked away, avoiding Mitsui's face

"What?" he replied with a bored and stiffened tune

"You played really well these days…" Mitsui complimented, looking away as well _'You wont look at me, I wont bother looking at you either'_ he thought insultingly as Rukawa started walking towards the stadium entrance

"I've played well, even **before** these days…" Rukawa replied coolly as he entered the stadium and didn't look back

"What a bragger…" Mitsui uttered, not looking at Rukawa as well

You then arrived, wearing a Mickey Mouse printed shirt, denim jeans and a pair of sneakers while carrying a medium sized paper bag

"About time…" Mitsui uttered as you approached him

"Well I'm a girl; expect me to take my time…" You replied as he reached for the paper bag that you're carrying

"I can carry that" You insisted to have your paper bag back but he refused to return it to you

"I'll take this to punish you" he grinned insultingly as you pouted like a kid

"What in the world's the reason for you to punish me!?" You angrily answered, desperately trying to grab hold of you bag "Darn it! Give it to me!" You then burst out then Mitsui sticks out his tongue

"You didn't arrived to watch the whole game, so I'll take this" he answered, keeping your hand

"I may not have arrived early to watch the WHOLE game, but still, I ARRIVED! And that is what's important!" You placed your hands on your waist and raised an eyebrow as your bestfriend kept your bag away

"Enough reasoning… I'll keep this, whether you agree or not" Mitsui ended as he walked while you stood still

"Are you coming or what?" He asked as he looked back at you

"I won't move here until you give me back my bag" you stubbornly answered as he sighed and scratched the back of his head

"Oh come on (Your name)…" he pleaded, looking at you softly

"Don't look at me like that! It's not working!" You looked away, avoiding his eyes

"Pleeeaaaassseee….. Can we please just go now…" he pleaded more, looking cuter than ever

You tried to look away but you just can't resist his eyes

"Well… Come on now, please…" pleading once again you pouted and looked at him

"Oh… alright! Fine! Carry that until the last day of your life if you want to!"

"Thanks!" He smiled cheerfully as the two of you started to walk out the school.

**OUTSIDE**

Few moments of walking you arrived near the plaza

"So, what do you want to do?" Mitsui playfully asked while he turned around and started walking backwards as he was talking to you

"Me? I don't know… You, what do you want to do?" You replied

"You just returned the question… gee…." He exclaimed

You twiddled your fingers on your chin and smiled at him

"What?" he asked; trying to think if he had said something funny

"I know… we'll play" You suggested

"Huh? Play what? That better not be basket ball!" he countered

"Oh no, no… We'll play… AH!" you exclaimed as you pulled Mitsui close to you while he, surprised at what you did, controlled himself so that he will not tripped over you

**CRASH! **The bicycle fell on the ground as well as the man riding it.

It was about to bump Mitsui; luckily, you were able to pull him. Also, the man riding the bike avoided Mitsui by turning his bike around. Unfortunately, he fell hardly on the ground…

Yours and Mitsui's faces were inches apart as you came to your senses. Then you saw the bicycle and hurried your way to aid the person that fell over

"Gee are you okay…?" Concerned, you asked as you kneel and offered a hand to the guy on the ground. Mitsui on the other hand saw who the man is and was quite hesitant to help

The guy didn't reach for your hand; instead he stood up and brushed off his clothes

You were quite surprise to see who the guy was. He looked straight into your eyes and looked away. He then looked at Mitsui as he picked up his bicycle and gym bag

"Next time, look at where you're going…" Coldly, Rukawa walked heavily as he stopped for a while

You saw a wound on his right knee and ran towards him

"You're hurt!" You exclaimed as you try to look closer at his wound

"It's fine…" He persisted. As he walked further, he stumbled on the ground once again

You couldn't take it anymore as you approached him for the third time

"That's it! You're not walking by yourself!" You angrily shouted, making Rukawa and Mitsui both speechless

'_What the-' _As Rukawa thought, you pulled your handkerchief from your pocket and tied it around his wound

"You don't have to-" Rukawa was cut off when you shouted

"Hey Mitsui! Help me over here…" You called out to Mitsui as he approached you

"What?!" Mitsui stubbornly replied as he stopped next to you

"Say nothing more and help me get him to his feet"

"WHAT?!" both Rukawa and Mitsui exclaimed

'_I'm gonna help Rukawa up?!' _Mitsui thought

'_He's gonna help me?!'_ Rukawa's famous pride devoured him

"Not a chance..." Rukawa muttered

"You gotta be kidding me…" Mitsui countered

"Are you going to help me or not!" Angrily, you looked up at Mitsui as he paid no attention to you

"Honestly, I can handle myself…" Rukawa stated trying to stand up

"No! I'll help you..." You insisted as you placed his hand over your shoulder while he tried to pull away

"Really, you don't have to…" he took his hand away from you while you held him tighter

"It's the least thing I could do…" You ended as he was halfway through standing

"!!!!!!! AH!" Rukawa tried to control the pain but he let out a short cry

Mitsui ran over and took his other arm and placed it over his shoulder as he helped you lift him up

"Hn…" Rukawa uttered as he looked away

"Thank you…" You smiled as Mitsui finally lend out a hand

"What do you plan to do?" Mitsui asked looking away

"We're far from school… There's no hospital here… The plaza's not that useful place for situations like this either…"

"Just make up your mind!" Mitsui exclaimed as Rukawa tried to gain his balance to make things easier for you and Mitsui

"Why can't you just listen to me…?" Rukawa uttered catching yours and Mitsui's attention

"What now?" Mitsui asked

"I kept on telling this friend of yours that I can handle myself…"

"But he can't!"

"I can…" he insisted but you were too persistent

"NO! I will not take my eyes off you unless I guarantee you're a hundred and ten percent okay, got it!?" You shouted loud enough for him to clearly understand what you meant

"Hn…" Rukawa uttered and pretended like he was irritated by the situation

But... was he really irritated?

"Don't be persistent…" Rukawa tried to open his mouth once more but you countered

"NO! I said what I said and that's final!" You then thought again of where you can bring Rukawa

"Hn..." Rukawa looked down at his feet, feeling quite devoured by a mere girl

"Just keep your words to yourself…" Mitsui uttered, making sure that only Rukawa can hear him

Rukawa looked up at him to try and figure something out from what he is saying

"You don't know what kind of person (Your name) is… When she said this and that, she meant it. No matter how good you are at reasoning, there's no point of you winning over her…" Mitsui continued, keeping his voice down but not looking at Rukawa

Rukawa glanced at you as you were twiddling your fingers on your chin

He chuckled a bit, seeing your state. You look quite funny but…

'_Cute…'_ he thought as regained his cold ambience once again

"Who cares…" he uttered as Mitsui, irritated, looked at him

"I KNOW!" You finally spoke

"What?" Mitsui asked

"We'll take him to my grandma's place!" you exclaimed, smiling at the two young men next to you

"What? To your grandma's place!? Are you insane!?" Mitsui reacted

"What's with that? Grandma's place isn't that far from here. To be honest, it's just a vacant away from the plaza. Come on Mitsui, you know that place!" You explained

"Yeah but…"

"It's settled then! We'll go to Grandma's place!"

"Ah-" Rukawa tried to speak but you cut it off

"Don't worry, I'll be able to treat your wound there…"

"But…"

"Say nothing! Let's go!"

Without anymore talk, you walked towards your grandma's house. Mitsui was helping Rukawa walk while you carry Rukawa and Mitsui's gym bag. You are also the one handling the bike

"You sure you don't need help there, huh (your name)" Mitsui asked

"I'll carry my bag…" Rukawa suggested

"Don't mind me… We're here!" You stopped by, as you reached your grandma's house

You stopped in front of a huge white and elegant gate. The house was elegant and (I must say) huge. You're grandmother is a rich and kind of sophisticated person. She was actually the one who insisted to let you join recitals and piano lessons. She is also very strict sometimes but very sweet most of the times.

You pushed the doorbell as a servant approached you

"Miss (Your name)!" happily she opened the gate and greeted you and your companions

"Hello Ms. Felly (one of your grandma's servants)… Is grandma there?" you politely greeted back

"Oh yes… Come in, come in…" Ms Felly assisted you, Mitsui and Rukawa inside the house

You leaned the bike against the garden fence on the front yard then you proceeded inside

**INSIDE THE MANSION**

"Hi Ms Felly…" Mitsui greeted

"Why hello Mitsui… Haven't seen you in a while" the servant smiled at Mitsui as Rukawa looked at Ms Felly

"Ah… (A bit speechless) Good day to you" He greeted

"Welcome…" Ms Felly smiled back at him

"Shall I call your grandmother?" Ms Felly asked you as you and Mitsui help Rukawa sit on the couch

"Oh don't bother. Where is she? I'll go and see her myself…" You replied putting down the gym bags

"She's inside her room… She's…" But before Ms Felly could finish her statement, somebody spoke

"Is that my little (Your name)?" A quite sophisticated, slim and elegant looking woman, about in her late 60th's, was walking downstairs

"Grandma!" You exclaimed as you ran to her and hugged her

"Oh, my dear (Your name)…" she smiled and hugged you back "What brings you here? You didn't even call to let me know you'll be dropping by…"

"Ah actually, I have some friends with me…" You then walked your grandmother over to where Rukawa and Mitsui is

"Good morning Mrs. Annaliza… (hehe, hope you don't mind if I put up a name for you grandmother)" Mitsui politely greeted

Your grandmother smiled "Hello Mitsui, it's nice to see you again…"

Then she laid her eyes on Rukawa

Rukawa was a bit speechless, he tried to stand but he couldn't so instead, he bowed for respect "Good morning ma'am…" he greeted in his lowest voice possible

"Oh, I'm afraid this is the first time I've seen this boy…" You grandmother walked nearer, looking at Rukawa from head to toe

"….." Rukawa couldn't think of anything to say while Mitsui looks at you with his nervous look

You giggled, seeing Mitsui looking so stiffened

"Who might you be, young man?" Sounding strict, Rukawa looked up at your grandmother and was aback by how she stared at him; one eyebrow was raised as her thin lips closed tightly and her eyes reflecting on her eyeglasses filled with precious stones looked strongly at Rukawa. Rukawa felt so small and he wished he'd just vanished right at that very moment

'_Sheesh… she's scary…'_ Rukawa thought at the back of his mind

"I'm Kaede ma'am… Kaede Rukawa…" he answered back, looking, for the very first time, nervous…

"Well…." Your grandmother stared at him more, still, raising an eyebrow and eyeing Rukawa more strictly

**lacus-destiny: Okay stop! Short… Hehehehe… well, I'm really sorry for the late update. Please, read and review. Any comments, suggestions, I'm open to all! I do hope I don't make things quite messy… hehe. I'm sorry if ever any of the characters is a bit OOC… by the way, the fact that you stand up to Rukawa and was not at all that shy when he was around was because you're not the type of girl like trying to be sweet and all that gentle… hehe. Again, read and review! Thanks for reading! If possible, no flames… hehe! By the way, have you notice how Rukawa kept quiet and followed almost anything you say…? Hehe… See yah on the next chap! God bless! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! It's been a while, right? Hehehe… well, I've been very busy and I must admit I'm pretty stupid to have uploaded new stories even though I'm not yet finish with my other ones. Anyhow, I'll try to survive… Hehehe... Well, here's chap5!**

**Chapter 5: Haha!**

Rukawa felt like hundreds of eyes are on him while in reality, only to eyes of an old woman are staring at him. Your grandmother sure made him feel like a little kid; so small, so helpless…. Not like the Rukawa you've known

"Um… Grandma…" You sliced off the silence that's been around for about 5 minutes now

"Yes?" Your grandmother answered, not taking her eyes off Rukawa

'_Why stare at me like that?!'_ Rukawa thought furiously

Mitsui remained wordless.

"You see, Rukawa is injured as of the moment. That's the reason why we're here…" You continued

"I'm not a doctor, why bring him here?" Your grandmother finally took her eyes off poor Rukawa and then paid attention to what you're going to say next

"Well, I couldn't think of anywhere else… Besides, your house is the nearest place where we could take him…" You explained

"But still, his injury cannot be treated here… and…" Your grandmother examined Rukawa's wound

Yours and Mitsui's faces put up a questioning look

"He should be brought to a hospital. He's in a pretty bad shape if you ask me…" Your grandmother continued

"NO!" Rukawa raised his voice a bit, catching all of your attentions

Your grandmother looked at him with raised eyebrows once again. And again, making him feel all wobbly

"I… I mean…" Rukawa tried to talk but you countered

"I'll take care of him"

"And how is that? You're not a doctor…" Mitsui countered

"Oh yeah!? But I know how to take care of situations like this! You know well I can Mitsui!" You shouted, making your grandmother looked at you in a strange way. It's as if she's scared of you

"(Your name)… Lay low…" Your grandma halted

"Sorry…" You uttered

Mitsui sighed. He couldn't do anything more. You said what you said and it's final. No one can counter it

"Well, then…" Your grandma started "I need to go now…"

"Where are you going?" You asked

"Well, I've arranged a meeting with an old friend of mine… I'll leave things to Felly here, alright?" Your grandmother ended

You sighed. "Okay then grandma… Take care…"

Your grandmother went upstairs to change her clothes. When she got down she stated before she headed for the door

"Call your mother so that she'll know that you're here…"

"Yes grandma…" You politely answered as your grandmother's driver opened the door and led your grandmother to her white limousine

But suddenly, your grandmother's driver entered the house once again, in a hurry

"What's wrong Mr. Samuel? Did grandma forget something?" You asked

"Mitsui…" Samuel stated

"Me?" Mitsui responded

"Madame wants to say something…" Samuel continued as you and Mitsui looked at each other

"Wha-?" Mitsui was about to retort but you nodded and he got what you meant "Alright…" he followed Samuel outside, leaving you and Rukawa alone on the living room

"I'm sorry…" You started

Rukawa said nothing and just looked at you. His gestures speaks itself

"I mean, I dragged you here and all… If it wasn't for our foolishness, this wouldn't have happened…" You continued

"Hn… Never mind…" He uttered

**Outside**

Your grandmother opened her window to be able to talk to Mitsui

"Son…" she started

"Yes ma'am?" Mitsui politely responded

"While I'm away… Please take care of my little (Your name)"

"Huh?"

"That Rukawa guy… He's pretty unknown… You keep an eye on guard…" She smiled and then closed her window not even waiting for Mitsui reply

The limo went on its way

Mitsui went inside the mansion and saw Rukawa, still sitting on the couch. But now, his injured foot in on top of a footrest. You were treating his wound; cleaning it and putting an ointment on it

"Is it that bad?" Mitsui started, as you looked at him

"Well, I can't say… The wound isn't that big but it's the sprain that's pretty rough" You explained, covering his foot with bandages

"Doesn't matter" Rukawa uttered

"What do you mean?" You questioned

"I'm fine" he continued

"….Stop being stubborn. You're not fine, that's final" You finished. You stood up as one of the maids took all the things you used in treating Rukawa's wounds

"Do you need anything else Ms. (your name)" the maid asked before she went on her way

"No, nothing… Thanks a lot" You smiled then looked at Rukawa

'_Now what?'_ Rukawa thought as he stared at you. For no reason at all, he started to feel weird and decided to keep his eyes off yours. Your eyes were too intimidating for him

"What are you planning now?" He asked but you did not respond. Instead, you pick up the phone and gestured like you're about to call someone

"What's your number?" you asked Rukawa

"What for?" he replied, looking at his injured foot

"To let your parents know you're here. We wouldn't want them to worry too much about you now, would we?" You answered

"Don't bother…" Rukawa uttered and you frown

"Why not??? You should let them know you're fine… at least…" you countered but Rukawa said nothing in reply. Mitsui sighed and pulled you away just before you say anything else

"What??" You asked him. Expecting an explanation for his actions

"Let's just take him home. The guy's exhausted"

"That doesn't answer the question" You replied

"Never mind…" Mitsui lowered his voice and approached Rukawa; it's as if he's helping him to stand

"What are you doing Mitsui?" You asked. Worried that it might cause Rukawa's sprain to get worst than it already is

Soon, Rukawa was on his feet and Mitsui helped him walk towards the door

"_You jerk…' _You uttered and then called onto Felly

"Is Mr. (any driver's name –can't think of anything… hehe-) around?" you asked her as Mitsui looked at you

"Well he's at the garage… Should I call him?"

"Yes please. We need a ride" you ended and Felly ran towards the garage

Mitsui smiled and then helped Rukawa back on the couch

"Happy?" You asked

Mitsui nodded while Rukawa kept silent

'_I didn't get that…'_ he thought to himself

Soon the driver helped you and Mitsui in assisting Rukawa inside the car.

Then you went on your way. Mitsui was sitting next to the driver's seat while you're sitting beside Rukawa at the back. Mitsui knows where Rukawa lives and gave direction to the driver.

Soon you arrived in front of their house. Rukawa took out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door as you and Mitsui helped him inside

"Sorry but I can't offer you anything…" Rukawa stated in his usual voice

"That's okay… We're going on ahead anyway…" You answered

Mitsui was quiet and went inside the car ahead of you

"Well then, bye…" You bid and went outside as Rukawa looked at you as you leave his house

'_Bye…'_ he uttered but shed no voice on his thoughts

The car went on its way and Rukawa listened as the sound of the car's tires slowly disappears.

He tried to stand up then used the walls as his support to be able to reach his room. He lay heavily on his bed and closed his eyes

'_I forgot my bike…'_ he thought as he slapped his face with his right hand

**Back at you and Mitsui**

Mitsui's now sitting beside you at the back seat. He's been pretty quiet since you left Rukawa's house

"You were pretty determined to get rid of him, are you?" You started, breaking the silence

"Why would I?" he asked back, not looking at you

"I notice you've been quiet pissed off since we bumped onto Rukawa. Look here Mitsui, I know you don't like him that much but at least be nice to him…"

"I am!" he replied, raising his voice

"You don't have to shout!" you shouted back

"You're shouting too!"

"Well you started it!" You went on arguing until the driver interrupted

"Kids…" he said, stopping for the red light. Then he turned his head and looked at you and Mitsui

"Sorry Mr. (driver's name)…" You lowered your voice

"Sorry sir…" Mitsui followed

"Kids these days…" He shook his head, releasing the breaks and accelerating the car

You and Mitsui kept quiet until you reach your grandma's house

As you went out of the car, Mitsui headed inside swiftly, carried his gym bag and was about to step out of the house as you were about to enter

"Oh come on Mitsui…" You started

"We were supposed to go on somewhere, but because of what happened everything got wrecked. And now you're saying I'm not nice to Rukawa?!" He raises his voice once again

"So that's what's bugging you…" You whispered and Mitsui turned red

"Not what you think…" he countered

"I didn't say anything…." You played innocent and pinched his right cheek

"Hey that hurts!" he shouted

"I'll just make it up to you some other time… I know you're pretty tired as well…" You spoke

"Let's just go home…" he answered

"Okay… You'll walk me?"

"Yeah… As always… Say bye-bye to Ms Felly and the others, then we'll get going…" he finished and you nodded at him. You went inside and explained that you're going home with your bestfriend. The driver insisted that he'll drive you home but you declined his offer. Soon he accepted his defeat and allowed you to walk home with Mitsui

As you were walking, Mitsui was holding your paper bag and his gym bag while you started the conversation

"You sure you don't want to give my stuffs to me?"

"Nope…" he answered, smiling insultingly

"Okay… but…" You tried to grab your paper bag and Mitsui kept it away from you. Like a little kid, you got irritated and jumped onto his back

"Hey!" he shouted

"I'm going to make things heavier for you" you countered and wrapped your arms around his neck

"You might fall…" concerned, he tried to convince you to go down

"Bah!" you blew a raspberry tongue at him

"Silly girl… Hold on tight then…" Despite his heavy gym bag, he tried to carry you on his back as safely as possible.

As he walked you hugged his neck comfortingly

"Mitsui…" You started

"Yeah?"

"Am I heavy…?" You asked

"No… Just a bit…"

"How heavy, then?"

"A ten-wheeler truck…"

"Is that so…?" You tried to tickle him and he tried to maintain his balance

"Stop it or you'll fall!" he halted and you stopped what you were doing

"Sorry…"

"I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt… Now stop it (your name)" You softly stated as you smiled

Mitsui's pretty strong and he was able to hold on until you reached your house

"Thanks for the ride…" You stated, smiling

"Yeah right, I'm a horse?"

"No, just kidding…" you giggled and then pinched his nose

"Enough with the pinching!" he countered but you just laughed

"I'll just visit you tomorrow…" he followed

"Okay…"

"Bye!" he waved as you waved back

"Buh-bye! Take care!"

**Lacus-destiny… Okay short again… I'm sorry… hehehe…. Also, sorry for the super late update… R&R! Sorry if there are not so many important scenes in this chappy… I'll make the next chapters more interesting. Hehehe… well then, ciao! God bless! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Gee, I can't remember when the last time I updated was. I'm really sorry… I do hope you're still in to this story. Thank you very much for those who reviewed. I'll try to update faster now that I'm back into typing. I hope you keep on reading, and also, reviewing. Thanks!**

**Chapter 6**

It was a pretty sunny morning when you woke up. A blast of sunlight entered the corners of your room when you moved the curtains to the side. You stretched like you always do every morning. After a little wiggle and feeling your whole body is now ready to go, you went for the bathroom and took a nice bath.

Fifteen minutes had passed before you came out of the bathroom. You then got dressed and went downstairs, straight to the kitchen

"Morning mom!" you greeted, kissing your mother on the cheek before sitting on your chair

Your mother is in her favorite apron, in front of the stove and is flipping the pancake for the third time

"Yumm…" You said, clapping your hands. You certainly can't wait any longer for your food

Your mom then stacked three well cooked pancakes on a plate, one of top of the other, and placed the plate in front of you

"Maple or chocolate?" she asked, opening the fridge

"I'll go for chocolate" You answered with a wide smile on your face

Your mom sat beside you, placing the bottle of chocolate syrup beside your plate

"How's your visit to your grandma?" she asked, placing a napkin on the other side of your plate

"….Hmmm…. it went well" you answered. You just finished putting enough syrup to cover your whole tower of pancake

"She called me earlier this morning… She told me you were with Rukawa…." Your mother replied, her hands crossed on top of the table

The fork didn't leave your mouth when you heard her mention Rukawa's name. You bit the fork and smiled "Yeah… I was… and Mitsui too…"

"I didn't know you were close dear…" she answered, raising an eyebrow

"Now what does that eyebrow mean?" you countered

"Don't mind my eyebrow, answer mommy's question" she countered back. She's wickedly smart

"We're not _close_, if that's what you think… Mom, you know I hate guys with lots and lots of guts…"

"Then why are you with him?"

Then you told your mother about the incident. She nodded all throughout the story and said nothing when you're done talking

"Satisfied?" You asked, looking at her with conclusive eyes

"Yes, yes… What are you so fuzzed about?"

"I'm not _fuzzed…_ I just hate it when you ask me with that malicious look on your face…."

"Me? _Malicious_? Goodness (your full name), why think like that about your mother?" she said, faking a cry

"Quit it mom, it's futile…" you said, putting your fork neatly on the plate, pancake-less plate

Your mom laughed when you stood up, your face nearly red in irritation

"You're just like your father… You can't take jokes…" she said, as she watches you leave the kitchen

"Mom, you know well I hate being teased to guys! Especially, guys like _that_ guy…"

Your mother just shook her head, a bright smile on her face

You grabbed the remote control and sat comfortably on the sofa. Its fifteen minutes before nine in the morning. The show is your favorite, Tom and Jerry

After a few minutes, your mother stood in front of you, blocking the TV screen. She's wearing her formal office look, pearls beautifying her neck and wrists.

"I'm going off to work now… Nanny Lana and Sarah went to the market to buy some stuff. Mr. Jimmy is with them. So, you're alone for a few moments, okay dear?" she said, leaning closer to give you a kiss on the cheek

You smiled and kissed her back. You told her that Mitsui's coming over and she told you how happy that made her

Your mom always liked Mitsui. She thinks that he's very _perfect_. She always says that she has this soft spot for the guy. You never really asked her what she thinks about Mitsui though

You mother went on her way.

Its thirty minutes passed ten when your doorbell rang

"Hey" You greeted, letting Mitsui in

"Anybody home?" he asked as he stepped inside

"No one's going to answer you… I'm the only person in here…"

"Why is that? Where is Ms. Lana? Ms. Sarah? I didn't see Mr. Jimmy in the garage either…" Mitsui spoke, placing the box of pizza he brought on top of the kitchen counter. He knows everyone and everything there is to know in your family _and_ house. Sometimes, he even knows things you don't

You opened the box he just placed on the table and took a slice

"At least answer my questions before stuffing yourself with pizza…" he said, watching you take a big bite

"…Sworry…" You said; your mouth full. You chewed quickly then swallowed. After that, you answered his question the same order he asked it "They'll be here in a while…" you ended as you took another sumptuous bite

Exactly after you spoke, Mitsui's cellphone made sound. It's playing your piece; one of the songs you performed at the recital. It is yours and Mitsui's favorite. The two of you recorded it in both your mobile phones. You were pretty shocked though, hearing it being used as a ringtone

You stopped eating while he was talking with his caller. You decided to make iced tea for the two of you. After you're done, you went back to where you were before and placed the glasses of iced tea beside the pizza box

He made a _click_ sound before he took his slice

"What's up?" you asked, looking up at him

"Akagi called… Can you believe it?! We have practice today!? We've just finished a game yesterday, can't we at least have a day-off!? Even ants take a rest… gee…" He ended, taking one _BIG_ bite. He looked pretty pissed. You know him very well and can tell whenever he's sick, sad, happy… whatever

Mitsui ran a hand on his hair, placed his slice down to the box and took a sip from his glass

"What time?" you asked, another slice on your hand

"Eleven…" he answered, taking up his slice again

"Hmm… take it easy… Are you going?" You responded

He frowned

"Well?" You insisted for a reply

He didn't say anything. Although, you seem to know what he's going to say.

"..You…" He answered, finishing his slice

Okay, got it. You know what that means. That means he doesn't know what to do because he knows he's supposed to spend time with you.

You smiled and pinched his cheeks

"Didn't I tell you, enough with the pinching already!?" he exclaimed

"Attend practice. I'll go with you…" you smiled as he asked

"You sure?"

"Yup. Besides, I have nothing else to do. Now come on, we're going to drop by at your place. You need to get your stuffs, and then we'll head for school. Is Haruko there?"

Mitsui shrugged

"Oh, okay. Let's go?"

You left a note on the fridge for Ms. Lana and the others. You locked the doors and took the pizza with you. You dropped by the pizza store and bought four more boxes. You told Mitsui an incomplete box won't fit the whole team

"Whatever you say…" he replied

**School –Basketball Court-**

"Hey, how's it going miss pianist?" Miagi greeted, patting your shoulder

"Oh, well, fine-fine… Black and white keys still in place…" you answered while Hanamichi sniffed your pack

"You're drooling Hanamichi…" You greeted. Then you placed the boxes on top of the coach's table and opened them

"Break time people!" Ayako shouted as the players took their slices

Akagi had a little fight with Hanamichi over a slice that is full of ham and green pepper.

Soon, coach Ansai arrived, his wobbly, chubby face moving happily as he laughs, seeing the whole team having their little _break_.

All were fine… then you noticed a flaw

You saw somebody, sitting on the bench, wearing the team jacket, and he was looking at the basket balls scattered around the court

You approached him and greeted

"Hi. Why aren't you eating?"

"Hn…" he uttered, taking a quick glance at you

You saw his injured foot, still in bandages and look pretty much the same as it was yesterday

"How's _that?_" You asked, raising your brows as you stare at his foot

Rukawa looked at it the same way you do and said nothing

'_I'm gonna pull this guys tongue out_' you thought

"Its fine" he then answered

You heard a bell tingle in your head. It just means you should stop your temper from taking heights

"Did you see a doctor?" you asked, he shrugged

You just sighed. A few minutes later, Ayako clapped and shouted "Okay guys, ten-minute rest. We can't let you have appendicitis now…"

Coach Ansai had his talk with Akagi while Miagi, Kogure and Ayako had their heads pinned onto the records.

Mitsui approached, seeing you standing beside Rukawa. You're not having a conversation though

"Hey, how's your foot?" Mitsui spoke, standing beside you

"Fine" he answered, eyes locked on a ball next to him

Mitsui frowned then turned his attention to you. "Ayako told me… Haruko's on her way"

You smiled brightly and then Ayako called out your name

You approached her and she showed you some of the records and the planned they've puzzled out. You are pretty good at tactics and stuff, analysation and the likes, and they'd like you to share your opinion on their formulated strategy. They came up with it using the records the team has built from the past few games. Including the one they had yesterday

Mitsui was left with Rukawa. None said a word after you left

"Hn" Rukawa uttered "What?" Mitsui reacted

"My bike…" he answered

"What about it?"

"Nothing…" Rukawa reached for the ball near him. He then stood up; wincing a bit as he stood with his injured foot and walked slowly. He reached the nearest three-point line and bent his knees. He winced terribly at the pressure he applied on his poor injured foot but went on with the shot.

It was a ring less one. Straight into the middle of the hole, the ball passed through it smoothly and glided thru the net. Some of the players were awed even though it's something normal and expected; of course, it's from Rukawa

'_I left my bike at HER old lady's place. How the hell am I gonna get it back!?' _Rukawa walked back to his seat as some looked at him blankly

**Please do read and review! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you very much for the reviews! Here's chap7…**

**Chapter 7**

Mitsui stared at the ring for a moment and then walked his way to you and Ayako

Ayako continued on discussing some little things with Kogure while you face Mitsui

"He doesn't need a doctor; the way he got that ball inside the ring…" you whispered to Mitsui then gave Rukawa a glance. "He's one weird guy…" you ended, waiting for Mitsui's reply

Mitsui looked at Rukawa, then at you "He's just good… plainly good…"

"Come on Mitsui, you know GOOD doesn't fit him…" you answered. Ayako blew her whistle and practice was on

"I better get in gear…" was Mitsui's reply. You sat on the same bench Rukawa was sitting on.

The practice went on. Ayako got your time for some minutes talking all about the next games and some other stuff concerning the team. After her pretty long talk, you both went silent then you punched a key question

You grinned first then looked at her eagerly. "What?" she asked. "I have this question in mind" you replied, still with that devious grin on your face

"How's Miagi?" you and your smug speaks more that what you've said

"Knock it off… quit that face…" Ayako snorted. She looked at Miagi then at you; gave out a sigh… "What about him?" and followed

You raised an eyebrow as you answered "He's been courting you for a few months now. Well, I would gladly know how he scores. I do hope it's as much as how he gains points in a game…" you finished your statement with a twiddle on your chin

Ayako looked at the ceiling as she took a moment before she answered. "He's doing fine…" she murmured

"How fine?" you asked, wearing your amusingly paparazzi-like face

"Oh come on (your name), please knock it off…" Ayako spoke, waving her hands so that you would move to create space for her to sit unto

You scooted, then rested you arms onto the backrest of the bench you're sitting on "Annoyed already? Gee, you could at least give a statement like "Hmm, I'm quite fond of him" or "He's getting close" or "I might say YES anytime" or…." you were cut when Akagi yelled

"Get him on the bench!"

You and Ayako were so busy on your little talk that you didn't realized what happened on the court

Mitsui and Kogure assisted Miagi on the bench where you, Ayako and Rukawa were sitting. You stood up before Ayako did and asked them to let Miagi sit on the place you left

Ayako stood up and looked at Miagi while Rukawa took a glance but didn't do anything at all after that

"What happened to you???" You asked, putting a hand on Miagi's shoulder

Miagi was breathing hard and couldn't say a word so you turned your attention to Mitsui "Well?" you asked

"We were having few chest passes, and then he just collapsed…" Mitsui answered

Ayako held onto Miagi's face to get a good look; her face showed worried ness

"He must be taken to the clinic immediately! He's having hard time breathing! He's too pale!" At her shout, the rest of the team stopped what they were doing and Akagi ran towards you and the others on the bench.

"Continue practicing!" Akagi yelled so the team, hesitantly ignored the little commotion and went on with their drills

Kogure arrived with one of their teammates, carrying a stretcher.

Miagi was laid on the stretcher and he was taken to the clinic. You insisted on coming with them but Ayako said that she'll take care of everything. Akagi went with them, leaving you and Mitsui on the commotion area

For a moment you stood there, and then you sat heavily on the bench. Mitsui sat beside you, his face soaking wet.

"Didn't you notice anything before he ended up like that?" You turned your attention to Mitsui. He just shook his head so you sighed

"I'm getting back on practicing…" Mitsui uttered, pretty unsure if he's even in the mood to do anything after what happened

**-Flashback-**

CALL

"Hey Ryo, what's up?" Mitsui spoke, answering his call

"Hey bro… please tell the team I can't make it on practice today…" Miagi, from the other line replied

"How come? Got some date or something?"

"You gotta be kidding me. Ayako will be at practice, how can we possibly have a date!?"

"_laughs_… Seriously, got some business to attend to?" Mitsui's voice got a bit straight

"I'm in the hospital right now…"

"What???"

"Cool down dude…"

"What in the world are you doing there?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just a check"

"Ya sure?"

"Yup"

"Liar…"

"_laughs_. Knock it Michi, can't tell"

"Speak up or I'll tell Ayako you're hittin' on other girls that's why you're not practicing"

"I'm having this little problem… been feeling quite funny lately. The doctors are gonna check if I have any cardio whatsoever. Auntie didn't specify any details though. Keep your zipper shut or I'll kill you"

"(Your name) would appreciate if she'd know about this"

"There you go. I just told you to zip it."

"Come on bro, at least to her…"

"I know how much you like that girl. And I know she'd love to hear something like this"

"She'd be dead worried"

"Exactly. So zip it. Even to (your name)"

"But Ryo-"

"Zip it. Gotta split"

END CALL

**-End Flashback-**

'_Should I tell (your name) about this… gee…' _Mitsui grabbed some balls and tried shooting. Missing most of his shots

You on the other hand, were still thinking of what could be the reason why Miagi got in that state

Rukawa glanced at you and stared for a moment.

'…_worrying other's state. Hmp. You're a terrible friend… terribly good. No, terribly nice.'_

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize you already noticed that he was staring at you

You blushed, slightly but then it grew, mad

'_What the heck's with this guy?!'_ you asked, trying to look somewhere else. You even thought of standing up and taking distance from that spot but you realize that that would be pretty awkward

"You should've joined Miagi in the clinic" You broke the silence, clearing your throat a bit

Rukawa felt embarrassed and got pretty speechless. He couldn't reply to your statement for a while. He looked a way and it took him about 3 minutes before he found his tongue and spoke "...Hn... Never"

He played it cool alright. But you know exactly that he's pretending and playing it cool

"The wound isn't that bad, the sprain is what I'm worried about" you answered smartly. _'Let's play cool then'_ you thought

"Hn." Was his reply

"The wound would heal earlier than the sprain"

"Hn" again

"A tight bandage might help the sprain though"

"Hn"

"You're annoying you know" you've had it and blew it on him

"Hn." He replied, a little off-tone that the first ones. He took a quick glance at you and saw that you were staring at him with those intimidating eyes of yours. He tried to look away but felt like doing so would wake the scarier part of you. He felt stuck to your stare and he was pretty scared; not because he's afraid, but because he doesn't want the feeling of being hated.

"Couldn't you murmur anything else, other than 'HN'!?" your voice took quite a height but loud enough to emphasize that you're not happy

"You know what. I don't get it. I don't get why I even bother wasting my words with someone who doesn't give effort on talking back. All you do is murmur your infamous "HN" and then that's it. That is what conversation's all about with you. I might annoy you or whatsoever but I don't really care. I've pretty much had it with you. What I hate most are guys with numerous, no, mountainous guts! And you're on top of that HATE LIST I have. Sorry but terribly, I have a miraculously short temper. Nice talking with you" You walked out of the gym, leaving poor Rukawa awed

Mitsui was too occupied with his own thoughts that he didn't notice you leaving

**OUTSIDE**

'_Why did I get all upset like that???'_ You thought angrily, poking your head with your hands

You walked around school grounds for a while, trying to find the meaning of COOL DOWN. You're too embarrassed to show your face back in the gym so returning there would be pretty impossible for now.

Since it's a weekend, the school's pretty deserted. As you walk around, you see only few students, and rarely any teachers. You passed by the school field and saw Rukawa's cheerleading squad doing their routine

'_Wow. Spectacularly jaw-dropping. I can't believe these girls' admiration. Tsk. Pretty rough. More like obsession in my opinion'_ You thought.

You decided to take a walk on the corridors. You then bumped onto your music teacher, Ms. Aimee. She has this bandage on her left arm and she dropped some of her things

"(Your name)… Why hello…" she greeted, her warm smile is pretty contagious

"Oh, Ms. Aimee… How are you?" you greeted politely, helping her with her stuffs

"Well, pretty surprised to see you here today. Oh, thank you." She spoke as you offered to carry her things. "Basketball practice?" then continued

You nodded and then walked with Ms. Aimee for a while.

"Say, do you mind playing a piece for me?" Ms Aimee spoke, as she stopped in front of the music room

"Me? Ummm, Sure. But, I might not be able to play it properly" you had your head low, feeling pretty small

"Nonsense. I think the piece will sound perfectly in your hands. I haven't heard it, to be honest"

"What? How come?"

"Well, a student left this composition on my table yesterday. It has this note asking me to check if the song's good. The piece is pretty complicated and I've accidentally had this incident in my kitchen yesterday while preparing dinner. I kind of spilled some boiling water while cooking spaghetti and well, I couldn't use my left hand properly"

"Oh so that's what the bandage is for"

"She smiled, nodded and opened the music room

You placed her things on her table and sat on the piano seat

She took a well written piano piece from her file case and placed it on the rack

"Here it is."

"Out of my League…" you read the title

(Well, this is actually, OUT OF MY LEAGUE by STEPHEN SPEAKS. I don't own this song. I'll just use it as something composed by one of the characters.)

You played the piece, perfectly. Ms Aimee was delighted and said that she loves the song. She asked you if you could sing the lyrics as well but you said you can't. You weren't pretty confident about singing the song for you're not yet familiar with the melody itself

"Ms Aimee, can I have a copy of this? After I have few practices, maybe I can sing it to you"

Ms Aimee was superbly happy about it and hurriedly gave you the original copy

"But, how about you?" you asked, looking at the piece she just gave you

"I wouldn't be able to use that piece right now anyway. It's better off in your hands. It's your now. But... Um... After you've had your practice, I'd love to have the copy back for my recopying._Laughs_. "

You nodded and thanked her greatly. You forgot about your temper and all for a while. All thanks to Ms Aimee, and the piece

You stayed in the music room for a while. Ms Aimee went home already leaving you the music room keys. It seems that she just dropped by school to pass some grades to her department head.

You played some of the pieces you used to play at your recitals. After playing about four pieces, you decided to give another shot of the newly song you've met

(If ever you guys have heard of this song, I do hope you can relate properly. Well, to those who haven't heard it yet, try tuning it on. The song's really nice.)

**AT THE GYM**

Mitsui called it a break and stopped in practicing for a while. Hanamichi approached him and laid an arm around his shoulder

"Where's the pianist?" he asked, looking around for possible sight of you

Mitsui's eyes widened. He threw his eyes on the bench where he last remembered you were and after seeing that you're not there he went nuts

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he shouted at Sakuragi and Sakuragi just stared at him

"Why don't you ask Rukawa? I kind of saw them talking a moment ago" Sakuragi answered, taking a gulp of water from his HUGE bottle

Mitsui looked around and saw no Rukawa

"NOW WHERE THE HECK IS RUKAWA?!" he shouted, going all nuts and Sakuragi was pretty bummed by it

**THE MUSIC ROOM**

You got carried by the melody of the song that surprisingly, you're beginning to memorize the notes. Every key means something and it awes you how greatly the song drives you into a place where everything seemed real. The song definitely speaks, that's what you think. It seems that it's talking from the bottom of a real heart

You never really liked playing the piano when you were first introduced to it. Well, that was before your father taught you what real music is all bout. He's the one who taught you how to listen and not just hear. He taught you how to sing and not just to murmur the lyrics. He taught you how to enjoy playing and not just playing for other's amusement. You taught you everything and you're happy for he was there.

You stopped for a while, having to think about you father. He's been away for quite some time now for his work is in France. The last time you saw him was at Christmas five years ago

You laughed, remembering how he stumbled and buried his face on your Christmas cake.

You shook your head _'I'm going stupid here.'_ You giggled at the thought then stared at the piece you were playing a moment ago

'_I wonder whose handwriting is this'_ you looked at the notes closely, trying to fish out some clues about this magnificent composer

"I'm pretty sure of one thing though, this genius is a guy. The lyrics speak for themselves"

'_It's her hair…'_ you thought, passing by a line

you shrugged "I might as well just keep on playing it" you uttered to yourself as you continued playing

Outside, the corridors were deserted and the sound of the piano echoes softly

It's not as loud as it sounds in the music room but because of silence, the music can still be heard even if its sounds faint

Soon, the deserted corridors' silence was broken by footsteps

Footsteps made by two feet, obviously just a single person.

The footsteps stopped and the person owning those footsteps glanced onto the music room door

He listened intently on the music being played and posed a small smile on his face. He was about to hold onto the music room door's knob when he was taken aback because the music stopped

"Who's there?" you asked. You saw the silhouette of the person standing in front of the door because the door has a glass window on it although it is covered with wallpaper

The man stood there for a while and then left

After seeing that the person was gone, you didn't bother knowing who he or she was so you continued playing

"Hn."

**Okay, there. So for a recap... I used a song in this chapter, although just the title. It's OUT OF MY LEAGUE by Stephen Speaks. Keep on reading and umm… please review! Thank you! I'll try to update faster. God bless everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry for the late update… Gomen… thank you so much for the reviews, and those who added this story to their alert list etc… Thank you very much. It's very pleasing to know that there are people who really want an update… I'm very happy you guys appreciate this story. I'll try to finish it, don't worry. **

**Chapter 8**

**SCHOOL INFIRMARY (CLINIC)  
**

The doctor gave Miagi a final look after leaving his bedside. Ayako sat near Miagi's bed as the doctor talked with Akagi. Ayako took a peek at the conversation behind the white dividers, and overhear a few pieces of what they were talking about.

"This boy has asthma. He should've avoided doing strenuous works. It's funny he's still on the team. I suggest he take a serious break from playing. and I do mean, a SERIOUS break. He appears to have a pretty weak heart at the moment as well. But for the time being, you don't have to worry. He's fine and is resting"

"Thank you very much Doctor…" was all Akagi could manage to say.

After the conversation, Ayako quickly turned her gaze onto Miagi, seeing Akagi approaching their way

Akagi patted Ayako's shoulder then she looked up at him. Akagi managed a pretty deep sigh then Ayako started

"You go back to practice. The team would suspect and worry too much if you're gone that long. Don't worry about this mutt; I'll look after him for now. If he wakes up, I'll pursue him to go straight home. He can't possibly fight with me" she ended with a smile on her face

"We can't let him compete on the next game" Akagi spoke

Ayako stared at Miagi and said nothing

"Losing him is a big disadvantage"

"W-w-ho the… hell… gave you… the per-mission… to re-m…move me.. from the… team..?"

Ayako's eyes flared. "Ryota!"

Miagi tried to sit-up from his bed. Akagi looked at him closely

"Why didn't you tell us about your condition?" Ayako spoke

Miagi grinned and looked at her "Why would that concern you? heh…" then he shot a look at Akagi "I won't quit… Even if you drag me out of the gym, the hell I care. I won't quit"

"You're an idiot. You think we'd risk your health. As the team captain, I order you to quit."

"No."

"Damn you… you… stupid good-for-nothing, headache!" Akagi stood and grabbed onto Miagi's shirt "I won't answer your funeral if you die, moron…"

Ayako tried to stop Akagi from doing anything else by telling the two to calm down

All Miagi did was widen his grin and stared at Akagi before he replied

"We made a goal… A goal to be the champion… to be number one… I'm not gonna let anything get in the way… even if it's my own stupid health…" Miagi grabbed Akagi's hand and took it off his shirt

"You really are a moron… I'll talk to the coach about this. If he says you're out, you're out. For the mean time, take a break from practice…" Akagi's words trailed off as he makes his way out of the clinic

"Honestly! You're attitude stinks! How 'bout giving it a clean once in a while…"

"Thanks for the suggestion…" Miagi slumped back to his bed, clutched a hand near his chest and started breathing hard again

"Now what?! I'll call the doctors-ah" as Ayako was about to leave her seat, Miagi grab hold onto her hand

"I'll be fine… Just don't leave that spot" He took slow, deep breaths. Ayako stared at him before deciding to sit back down

"I can't do anything for you, I'm not a doctor" Ayako started

"I know… Trust me… I'll be fine, just don't leave me…" Miagi spoke between his deep breaths

Ayako looked at him and noticed how pale he's been. She pulled her chair near the side of his bed, and held onto his hand with both her hands

Miagi was pretty surprised but he's too weak at the moment to say anything. He felt secured and closed his eyes. Soon, he dozed-off, with Ayako's hands holding his

**THE GYM**

Akagi arrived, seeing the team still having their drills. He spotted Hanamichi on the bench, giving himself a good splash on the face.

"Hanamichi... Where are Rukawa and Mitsui?" Akagi asked, standing in front of Sakuragi

"Gee… I don't know… About Rukawa, the hell I care about that idiot… Humph… Mitsui went looking for (your name)"

"Hmmm… break's over mister; get back to your drills!" Akagi halted, and Hanamichi lazily walked back into the court

Akagi then stood back inside the court "All right team, let's all work hard!"

**THE SCHOOL CORRIDORS**

'_Sheesh (your name),_ _where have you gone to?'_ Mitsui glanced from every room. The deserted school seemed ghastly at every turn he makes. He rarely passes by any students or faculties. Finally he turned to the corridor leading to the music room and he saw Rukawa

Rukawa looked at him for a fraction of a second, and then looked away. He passed by Mitsui, as if he didn't see him

"Hey" Mitsui started, and Rukawa stopped on his tracks "Have you seen (your name)?" Rukawa shrugged and walked away

'_Some attitude…'_ Mitsui whispered to himself as he continued walking through the corridor. He stopped as he reached the music room door, hearing your piano playing

He knocked on the door and you answered. When he heard your voice he came right in

"So this is where you've been… I've been worried about you!" Mitsui's voice took a height and you looked at him with surprise filled on your face "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hey relax… I just took a walk…" You reasoned, standing up from your seat.

Mitsui calmed himself down "I'm sorry…"

"You were all so tensed up, I couldn't stand the pressure inside the gym so I went out… you were so occupied yourself I didn't bother to tell you I was leaving" you continued explaining. "Anyway, how's Ryota?" you asked, Mitsui looked at you "Well?" you insisted for an answer

"I still don't have news about him" he spoke, sitting hardly on one of the chairs. You approached him and sat beside him

"We'll visit him later. For now, I think you should go back to the gym. Akagi will be furious if he found out you're slacking off. I'll go back with you" You and Mitsui stood up. You were about to leave the room when you went back it to get the piano piece you were just playing

"Say, Mitsui…" you started while you were on your way back to the gym

"Hmm?" he uttered, not looking at you

"How long have you been standing outside the music room? Why didn't you answer when I yelled out on you…?"

"I knocked as soon as I got in front of the door. From afar I already heard the piano playing so I knew someone must've been inside"

"You mean, you didn't stand there too long?"

"No…"

You stopped walking and Mitsui got a few steps ahead of you; then he stopped and looked at you "Something wrong?" he asked

'_Who was that?'_ you wondered then continued walking

"Anyway, what piece were you playing a while ago? I don't think I've heard it before" he started another topic

"Oh, it's originally made… Ms. Aimee asked me to play it"

"Ms Aimee made it?" at Mitsui's question, you shook your head

"She said someone left it on her table, asking her to comment on the piece…"

"I don't really know much about these stuffs" Mitsui uttered, taking the piece from your hand and browsing at the notes "Well, if you're to criticize this, what would you say? Judging you know well things like this"

"Well, it's brilliant…." You smiled as you both entered the gym

"Mitsui! Get back here!" Akagi yelled as you two step inside the gym

You chuckled when Mitsui irritated, went back to practice. You sat back on the bench where you were before and found Rukawa sitting again on the other side. You completely ignored the thought of him sitting at the same thing you are sitting on. You focused on the piece you just got.

'_I gotta know who wrote this.'_ You uttered to yourself.

Rukawa was just staring at the people training. He hated the fact that he couldn't do drills. He glanced at you once in a while. You can feel someone's looking at you but you chose to ignore it. Time seemed like forever when finally, Akagi yelled and called it a break. He told everyone that the next training will be on Monday, so that gives them pretty much time to relax and settle down.

Mitsui approached you and sat beside you. You gave him his towel and in front of you, he took off his clothes. You were pretty accustomed to it though, he's your bestfriend after all. He changed his clothes and after a few more minutes "Let's get going"

It's about ten minutes before one o'clock in the afternoon. Mitsui offered to treat you for lunch which you gladly accepted. (What's better than a free meal, ne? )

You were walking side by side when you arrived in front of your favorite restaurant

After you ate lunch, Mitsui offered a trip to the arcade

**THE ARCADE**

"I'll shoot some hoops; you go check what you wanna play ok?" Mitsui spoke, slamming his gym bag on his back

"I'm not in the mood for the arcade right now. I'll walk around see if I can find something interesting to do"

"Ya sure?"

You nodded and was about to exit the arcade when he called out to your name

"What is it?" you answered, looking back at him. He had his sleeves rolled up and his gym bag's on the floor

"There's a music store nearby, maybe you wanna go check it out" Mitsui smiled and started playing

You replied nothing and went on your way outside

'_I can't move freely right now. I need something to help me release my tension. I'm still worried about Ryo, and I'm more worried about not telling (your name) a thing about it. I feel uneasy when she's around. I feel like I'm gonna mess up everything right now if I keep on spending time with her. I barely kept quiet during lunchtime… gee… she must've noticed I've been avoiding her in a way _Mitsui executed perfect shots and gained quite an audience. Some of the teenagers at the arcade recognized him and uttered comments about him and the Shohoku team. He ignored the rattles though. To him, what matters at the moment is the ring. He definitely needs something to relive his stress

Meanwhile, you decided to unwind while strolling and browsing at the stalls near the arcade. You then spotted the music store Mitsui told you about. It looked classical and pretty large compared to an average music store.

You went inside and were amazed by the number of first class musical instruments inside. You went over the counter and saw a very nice looking old woman. She's pretty fat but fat enough to describe her age. You'd figure she's around her mid 70's.

"Can I help you with something dear?" she warmly welcomed you. She walked towards you and you walked with her to the counter

"This place is amazing…" you uttered in awe. "I hope you don't mind me asking but, how old is this store ma'am?" you spoke politely, still looking around the pieces of art around you

"Well we've been here for quite a while now. My husband and I started this store about forty years ago…" the old lady replied with an inviting smile

You walked around and touched some instruments. Then you spotted a number of musical pieces neatly arranged on the shelves

"Amazing… Your collection's prefect" you smiled in great awe. You were really devastated about the brilliant things you're seeing

"Chopin was my husband's favorite. You seemed pretty interested in his collections I see" the old lady spoke

"His works were interesting…" you replied, browsing on some pieces

"You play the piano, do you dear?"

You stopped and looked at her. You smiled and answered "Yes ma'am…"

"Oh my, call me Mama Rose… (Woo, another name… Haha)"

"Ma...ma Rose…" you smiled. She seemed really welcoming.

You introduced yourself and looked around more, with Mama Rose sharing all her knowledge about the things inside her store.

"There are so many instruments… Lots of them… and really well made… But Mama Rose… don't you have a-"

"A piano?" she cut you off and then smiled

"Umm…" you couldn't figure out the right words to say

"Worry not my dear… We DO have one… But it's not for sale…" she explained leading you to a door at the side of the store

"It must be a real treasure" you spoke, following her

"I like your aura dear (your name)…" you blushed as she spoke "I know it's best if I show you Michelangelo"

"Michelangelo?" you asked, a bit confused

The she opened the door and there welcomed you a wide but short corridor.

You could hear a piano playing at the end of the corridor. And the music it's playing seems very familiar to your ear

Mama Rose walked towards the end of the corridor and you followed her every step

"Mama Rose…" you were cut off by what you saw.

It was an elegant rich ebony colored grand piano. It's one of the finest work of art you've ever seen. It's even better than your own piano that's worth a fortune (considering your meticulous grandmother is the one who bought it for you). It's pretty huge than normal but it sounded perfectly. The echoes of every note sink in deep within the heart of the listener. Judging from the way the music is played, the player could be nothing but a genius.

The music was cut off as the player stood behind the piano cover. You still couldn't see that person's face but you didn't move a muscle. You were behind Mama Rose

"Mama Rose, I'm sorry I didn't… tell… you…" he was cut off when he saw your face

"Dear me, Kaede…" Mama Rose spoke then hugged him warmly and smiled. She then faced you. You and the genius pianist looked at each other in shock

"Ru… Rukawa?"

**Okay. I have to cut it here. I'm really sorry. Well then, please do drop a review… thank you! **


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you very much for the reviews

**So guys, how have you been doing? Gee, I'm in all sorts of pressure right now... Anyway, I do hope you'll keep up with me in this story. Don't worry, I'm not going to quit on this... Anyway, how do you feel about this story? Is it going well enough to your expectations...? Oh yeah, I better tell you guys that I'm planning on having some surprises in the end... Well, right now nothing in the plan is going to materialize, YET... okay then, here's chap9!**

**Chapter 9**

You stared at Rukawa as he stares back at you. Silence devoured the room for a moment.

"My, my, you kids seem to know each other I see..." Mama Rose spoke, breaking the silence. She took her eyeglasses from her pocket and put it on properly. She looked at you and Rukawa. You were both looking away though

"What is _she_ doing here?" Rukawa uttered, emphasizing on the "she" part

"Kaede, mind your manners. She's a guest" Mama Rose scolded. You're sure you saw Rukawa gave a snub but quickly took it away as the old lady approached you

"Forgive my grandson, he sometimes has this unsociable attitude… but you know, he's the only one who's able to play lovely Michelangelo here..." the old woman directed you to a seat near the grand piano. Rukawa watched from where he was as you were half-dragged by your own feet to a chair a few feet away from his. Mama Rose gestured that you have a seat and well, she's too nice to deserve rejection. Half-willingly, you sat down. Mama Rose smiled and walked over to another seat, opposite to yours. You are now both seated at the front of the grand piano, with Rukawa in front of you

"Kaede, would you please play for us?" Mama Rose warmly spoke, looking at Rukawa with her unavoidable charm

You watched as Rukawa opened his mouth a bit then closed it again, showing how he disagrees with the request but admits that he can't turn down his grandmother. He rolled his eyes, obviously flushed. Reluctantly, he relaxed himself on his seat. He placed his fingers on the keys, and started making music

All of a sudden, you found yourself hearing a Chopin masterpiece; "The Butterfly Etude." It seemed like it was an open song. It has a majestic beat and the notes chronologically appear like magic. You savored the wonderful tune. Michelangelo's sound is truly one in a million. Every key expresses great emotions that hearing them can actually make you laugh or cry.

At the very piece, you felt the definition of "Joy." You didn't know why it had that effect on you. As the piece went on, you sank deeper and deeper into its brilliance. Then there it came to you. The piano isn't the only deal... it's also the pianist

As the piece reached the last note, your eyes were closed. As you heard the last sound faded, you opened your eyes only to find Rukawa, looking down to his feet and seems to have no intention in hearing anything that would probably come out from anybody's mouth -except his grandma's-

"Wonderful! You're still as good as you were before..." Mama Rose gave her grandson a tight hug. "I'll go get us some tea. Oh, (your name)"

Still in a trance, you managed to hear when Mama Rose called onto you "Yes Ma'am... I mean... M-Mama Rose..." you still feel awkward calling her that way

"Stay for a while more... I remembered I have some cakes... Tea and cakes go together wonderfully" She smiled as she walked back to the corridors you used to enter the room

As you heard the door closed, you felt terribly weird

Well, all of a sudden you find yourself alone, in a somewhat secret room, with a half-stranger to humankind. Well, at least a half-stranger to you. He didn't, move a muscle from where he was sitting and so did you.

Estimated, five completely sickening minutes passed. Every second seemed like forever. You tried to entertain yourself by watching the seconds' hand of the cuckoo clock inside the room.

'_I wonder if this CUCKOO thing really works...'_ you thought

As the minute hand landed on the 12th, the clock started making cute noises and then, a cuckoo bird came in and out, saying "cuckoo! cuckoo!"

"Ehh??" you uttered loud enough to hear in the four corners of the room. Unknowingly, you giggled and quickly covered your mouth, feeling a bit embarrassed

"Is this the first time you've seen something like that?" Rukawa miraculously spoke

_'Wow, and the cuckoo clock pulled HIS tongue??'_ you thought as you fixed yourself and looked at him "Why, is something wrong with that?" you answered with one eye-brow raised

You heard him chuckle. Then after a few moments, you could hear him laughing silently

"Do you mind?!" You raised your voice, a bit annoyed. You were the type of person who hates being laughed at. You're pretty sensitive at things like that

"In what era are you from anyway? (laughs)" Rukawa uttered insultingly

'_I can't believe this... He's laughing?'_ The thought suddenly drove passed your mind. The Ice prince is actually laughing. No, the Ice Prince actually knows how to laugh?

"(laughs), ehem..." He halted himself.

_'About time'_ you thought, and then looked away. You're definitely showing him that you don't see anything funny

_'I think I went pretty far back there. Sheesh'_ Rukawa thought as he regained his cold self. He stood up and slowly walked over to your seat.

_'What the?'_ You wondered. _'Now what?'_ you stared at him as he -with full effort- walks himself to the shelves behind you. The way he walks shows that he's still not in a good condition. _'He's in a bad shape... Still in a bad shape...' _you uttered to yourself as he opened the glass shelf doors

"You really should see a doctor. You won't be able to play in next week's game if you don't get treated a.s.a.p." What a conversation starter. You knew it was a good topic to talk about.

"I'm used to this. I don't need a doctor" he spoke, chills came over by every word

_'This guy's terribly weird. At one moment he seemed like a totally different person, and before you know it, he's back to his Ice Kingdom. Gee'_ Your mind dictates the exact things you wanna think about. Right at the moment, the hot issue is right in front of you

"Suite yourself" you answered, as if you couldn't care less.

"What a waste" he spoke.

"What waste?" You asked.

"Nothing. I think it's stupid, the way people care for those they hate" he answered, placing the piece he just played properly back on the shelf. His words were sarcastic but soft. You found a hint of dim in them

_'Is he sad or something?'_ you thought, pretending like you don't understand a word he says. You watched as he took a seat on the chair Mama Rose sat on when you were listening on his playing

At an instance, you realized Rukawa is now sitting opposite to you, and he's looking at the door. And there came the awkward silence again.

"How long have you been playing?" You absent-mindedly asked. Well, you figured you should try killing time wisely. A conversation's a likely choice

"Since I was seven" he answered

"Who taught you?"

"My grandfather"

"Is he good?"

"He was brilliant"

"Like you?"

"Close"

"How close?"

"He's better"

"Oh..." the conversation's flowing rather stupidly; at least that's what you thought. He was amusingly irritating. You ask a question, automatically he answers. It's pretty much the way conversations are supposed to be, right? But you thought this one's going too overboard. It's more of a TV host interrogating a stupid celebrity about how he actually kisses his leading ladies or what beauty products he/she uses, as if the world cares!

"Are you really this sociable?" asking, you looked straight into his eyes. They were intimidating... terribly intimidating

"Don't expect me to be who I'm not" he answered you.

_'That's an unusual answer'_ shocked, you silenced yourself. _'I was just asking… why does it seem like a big deal to him?'_

"Don't shut yourself up. I know you're way talkative than that" you heard him uttering words that seems like he's talking to himself because he doesn't even bother giving you a glance

"Excuse me? Were you talking to me?" You asked, vaguely

Rukawa just shook his head.

_'I don't get this person. Who is he really??'_ you wondered; pretty puzzled and confused

The door then opened, with Mama Rose carrying a tray with a teapot and three sets of tea and cakes

Rukawa walked over, a bit wincing at each step and helped his grandma.

"Thank you dear..." Mama Rose slowly fixed the food on a center table in between the chairs you and Rukawa were sitting on a moment ago

As the three of you started eating, silence was there again. Except for Mama Rose's constant comments and stories about Rukawa's grandfather and the way he plays Michelangelo. Of course, you've heard a lot about Michelangelo and Rukawa as well. Then...

"What brings you to this side of the town anyway dear (Your name)? Anyway, I would really appreciate if you drop by here more often" Mama Rose inserted a very amusing topic

_'Oh, SHIT! Mitsui!'_ You thought. You were finished with your treat though and you half-heartedly stood up

"I'm really sorry, but I totally forgot that I have a friend with me and he's waiting for me at the arcade. I got so carried away I totally spaced out about him" You bowed your head as Mama Rose looked pitiful "Forgive me ma'am, I know this is quite rude, but I really must be going now" you waited for her reply

"Oh... Don't worry my dear, I understand. Kaede, will you please walk her outside"

"I can manage by myself ma'am, thank you for the cake and tea. It was really nice. I'm really sorry for leaving in such haste" you smiled as you walk your way out

**AT THE ARCADE**

Mitsui was still pretty pissed about what happened to Miagi so helped himself in easing up by doing some rings. He was mindful of the time and when he taught he had a fair easing up, he started trying to call you. To his surprise, his cell phone rang in between his calls

CALL:

"Hello?" Mitsui answered

"Hisashi, it's me, listen… your grandfather will be here by Saturday…" it was his mother on the line

Mitsui's world seemed to stop for a while by what he has heard

"Hisashi, did you hear what I've just said?"

"Why would he be here?"

"He said he wanted to visit, check up on you…"

"Why?"

"He's your grandfather, aren't you happy he's coming?"

"He brings nothing good…"

"Hisashi!!"

"What?? Are we going through this again, mother? Listen, I won't repeat what I've said before… Tell him to expect no good behavior from me, bye"

He hung up the phone without even waiting for his mother's reply.

Because of what happened, Mitsui felt a little bit depressed once again and decided to do some more hoops. After some good old 15 minutes, he started dialing up on you again.

Mitsui was looking busily at his wristwatch. It's been half an hour since you've been gone, plus his extended 15 minutes. He decided to stroll around, taking him about 30 minutes, looking for any sign of you but he couldn't find you. He tried calling your mobile phone over and over again, but no one seems to answer

As you were walking, you checked on your mobile phone and found that you have fifteen missed calls already, and all of them were from Mitsui

_'Sheesh… it was stupid of me putting it in silent mode!'_ As you were about to slump your phone back in your pocket, it showed "Mitsui calling"

You quickly answered

"Mitsui..."

"(Your name)! Finally... Where are you??"

"Right behind you" you answered. As he turned around, he saw you standing. You clicked your phone off and approached him. You tried to pull a smile but it seems like it's not the most appropriate thing to do right now

"Where have you been??" he asked, pretty angrily

"I was just looking around..." You lowered your head, looking like a middle school girl getting scolded for not following the teacher's directions during fieldtrip

"I've been calling you, why weren't you answering? If you were that busy you could've just let me know... Gee"

"Look, I'm sorry."

"What's done is done. I'll walk you home"

"Will you please listen to me first?"

"What?" He looked back at you and faced you.

"I checked out the music store you told me about. I got so fascinated in the shop I didn't notice the time. My phone was on silent mode so I wasn't able to answer your calls. I'm really sorry Hisashi..."

You have this habit of changing the name you use in calling your best friend. When things are ok and normal, you call him "Mitsui." But when things get a little complicated, or let's say, becomes a pretty serious circumstance, you call him "Hisashi." Does it seem weird? Here's another thing. Mitsui only gets called as "Hisashi" by his family and relatives but he gave you permission to call him as such, an exemption that is.

"I said what's done is done. I'm not angry so don't apologize. Let's get going" he turned his back but didn't take a step until you walked your way next to him. The two of you walked side by side and an awkward silence surrounds you.

This was neither a common nor a good thing. Normally, when you and your best friend are together, people would tend to give you a look because of your noisiness. But this walk was different. You felt like another Ice Prince was born. And you can't believe he's actually your best friend.

After a while, you were a few blocks away from the arcade, and still a few streets away from home

You sighed and took little glances on Mitsui. He showed no expression as of the moment. He still looked a bit pissed but his blankness was more dominant

A few more torturous minutes and you stopped in front of your house.

"Look, I'm really sorry" you started, your head half-bowing

"It's nothing. Forget about it" he answered, still a bit coolly. Without any other further a due, he went on his way.

You were looking over him as he take a detour; he didn't even looked back like he usually do

As you entered the house, you saw Nanny Lana, dusting some of your mother's porcelain figures placed on the glass cupboard in your living room.

"Welcome home (your name)…" she greeted warmly and you replied with a smile. After that you went upstairs and straight to your room.

You dropped your bag on the floor, threw your shoes and banged yourself flat on your bed. You covered your eyes with the back of your right hand and sighed deeply.

"What is he so mad about!?" you shouted to yourself as you remembered how weird Mitsui acted

"ARGH!" you covered a pillow on your face, and rubbed your face on it.

**MITSUI'S HOUSE**

**Mitsui's POV**

"Damn…" I whispered as I went straight to my room. I took off my shirt and sat on the floor, back resting on one side of the bed. I rested my elbows on the bed and closed my eyes.

'_Look, I'm sorry'_

I remembered her words… Damn… She looked so pitiful and I've been so cold. I was so pissed when I couldn't find her.

No… It wasn't all because of that that I was pissed…

Stupid Old hag…

I need to tell her something…

Damn… Trash…

This is torturing me…

**Normal POV**

The rest of the weekend passed by and you thought it passed too quickly and insanely plain.

Monday came and it's school time again.

As a normal routine, you went to school, still carrying that _Mitsui behavior baggage_. You're still too worried about what happened and you couldn't concentrate much

As you were about to enter your classroom, you saw Haruko

"Good Morning!" she greeted

"Oh, morning. What brings you here?" You and Haruko were on the same year level however you're not in the same class

"I was wondering maybe you're interested in joining the team's training camp"

"What training camp?"

"I was just informed by big brother last night during dinner. The team will have a training camp next week. It'll last for five days straight. He said something about going to a trip to a rest house that coach Ansai owns."

"Rest house? I thought you said it's a TRAINING camp?" You raised your eyebrow

"Well, they'll be staying at that rest house while under training. If I remember it correctly, there's a dojo and an outside court near that rest house. Think they'll be renting those places for a while…"

"So, what's that got to do with me?"

Haruko smiled brightly "As royal supporters, and manager-like bodies of the team, we were invited to join!" she beamed with excitement and joy

"We have classes you know"

"Tadaa!" she raised a paper and gave it to you, as you read it; she narrated "It's an excuse letter… a waiver. It states there that our teachers are requested to excuse us from our classes due to the training camp we're going to participate in since we're recognized as part of the basketball team council. Neat huh? Well prepared…" she's overflowing with happiness

"Gee, I dunno…" You thought as you read through the letter. "Is this official?"

"What are you saying?? Of course it's official! Looky there…" Haruko pointed at the scribbles about coach Ansai's name and above that is coach Ansai's signature. "Need more proof?"

"Hmmm… are you going?" You asked as you looked up at her while folding the paper neatly

"BUT OF COURSE!" Haruko exclaimed. She looks like she wanted to jump just to show how excited she it

"Silly me, asking the obvious…" you rolled your eyes

"Come on, it'll be fun!" she pleaded, pouting her lips

You took a few sighs then let out an "Oh, all right…"

"Great! I'll sign your name in. I stand as a secretary and Ayako asked me to tally down the final list of members that'll attend. I only have one week to fix this, and you'll have one week to get yourself prepared. Haha! See yah!" she left cheerfully.

'_As if there's something to be prepared for…'_ You thought, then gave the folded letter a last look and entered your classroom.

You sat down on your chair and placed the letter inside your bag.

A few moments passed and the room gained students. Before you know it, it's already past seven in the morning and your first subject teacher entered the classroom.

**Your POV**

He didn't visit today. Normally, he drops by to say hello even he's a half-minute to being late. But Mitsui didn't show up today. He didn't even call nor texted me during the rest of the weekend. This is really bothering…

I can't help it…

Why was he so mad?

Why was he acting like that??

It's a futile incident… Right?

**Normal POV**

You sighed as your History teacher points out some writings on the board. Then half-way his discussion, there was a series of knocks on the door and it opened

"Um, excuse me sir…"

Some of your classmates looked over to take a piece of info of what's happening. It appears that the person who knocked was your class adviser. Your history teacher attended to your adviser and went outside. For a minute the class buzzed, taking the opportunity to blabber

You were too occupied to worry over things you consider non-relevant so you just laid your head on your desk. You feel so bored and sleepy and can't help but yawn if ever you feel like it.

After what you thought about six or seven minutes, your class adviser and History teacher both went inside. Your class adviser was the one who started speaking

"Well, I'm sorry to be of disturbance…" after hanging, your class adviser bows apologetically to your History teacher then continued "It appears that we will be having a new member in this class"

Little busy bees started buzzing all over the room once again; you on the other hand, were still pretty uninterested.

"May I request everyone to please keep quiet" your adviser started once again "As you've heard, we will have a new student in this very class. I must not waste any more time…" Your adviser look over the door, and a tall, familiar-faced person went in

Busy bees have never been this busier. You weren't even paying attention but your seatmate elbowed you and it caught your attention

"Obviously, you all know…" You heard your adviser talking

You looked surprised, as you saw the person in front. The one standing, was none other than

"…Mr. Kaede Rukawa. For some reason, he's been transferred to this section. It is with regards to his behavior in his former class." Your adviser eyed Rukawa

"Anyways, I have no more time in explaining this. We'll tackle this in detail when we have our time. Mr. Rukawa, you may join in. Sit wherever you want but that seat will be your permanent one. I must get going." Your adviser ended. Then he thanked your History teacher before completely exiting the room

Rukawa took no more words and walked the aisle apparently on your right.

Your History teacher already continued his discussion even while almost everybody in class were looking at Rukawa

You didn't bother looking at him and faked that you were listening to your teacher's blabbing

You were pretty shocked when you heard someone pull a chair, and then you realized that Rukawa took the seat behind you

You didn't know how to react, but you chose not to look at him

During lunch break, you stayed inside the classroom while some of your classmates went to the cafeteria to buy some food. Your seatmate asked you if you wanted her to buy you something but you just shook your head. You don't feel like eating. You're still pretty upset about Mitsui. You were used to having him around whenever it's lunchtime but now, there's no sign of him.

"I don't expect him to come anyway" You whispered to yourself but deep down inside _'I wish he'd take a peek though'_

After a while, you were staring into nothing and felt really bored and somewhat, blank

You sighed deeply, and then you rested your head on your desk. As you close your eyes, you can hear the chair next to you move as if someone sat on it. You reckon it's your seatmate.

You felt a thug on your shoulder and looked half-way. Then you saw a sandwich being handed to you

"No thanks Keila (that's your seatmate's name), I'm not hungry…"

There was no reply, and you felt another thug using the sandwich

"Really Keila, I appreciate your…" you stopped as you raised your head and found the sandwich placed on your desk

It appears it wasn't your seatmate at all. You looked around and see who could possibly give it to you but you found that almost all your classmates were in the corridors, cafeteria, anywhere but the classroom

You looked at the sandwich and thought twice about eating it

Suddenly, you heard your stomach grumble and felt pretty embarrassed about it. Then you heard someone chuckle from behind

It was Rukawa. He quickly looked away and pretended that he wasn't actually paying attention to you

'_I forgot… He's my classmate now… I didn't even realize he was around'_ You thought as you started unwrapping then eating the sandwich. You noticed how nice the napkin is wrapped on your sandwich. It's with maple leaf design

As you ate, you thought it was really delicious and knew at once it wasn't from the school cafeteria; definitely homemade.

'_Maybe Keila, or some other classmate or friend of mine dropped it… They knew I was being stubborn again about not having lunch… hehe...'_ You thought as you finish your delicious gift

Lunch break passed and classes resumed.

At around 3:45, you were dismissed. You fixed your things and thought of what you're going to do next

Usually, you'll have Mitsui around, going noisy and all about where or what to do before you go home and before he attends practice.

Sometimes you'll both agree that he will not attend practice and even formulate a good excuse for him not to get scolded

But today was different, there's still no sign of Mitsui

Come to think of it, you hated the thought that he's been MIA (missing in action) since the "missing in the arcade and missing calls" incident

'_It's definitely NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!'_ You thought angrily as you stood and decided to face him yourself

"I've had it with his attitude that's so-not-in-place!" You whispered as you stride towards the floor where Mitsui's classroom is

As you were about to go out of the classroom, you saw Rukawa in the corridor, leaning on a wall and seemed like he's eating something. You pretended that you didn't even look at him. Then you continued on your way as you turn to the right, you almost bumped each other as he stride past you and threw something at the trashcan just placed next to your classroom door

You stopped while he continued walking. You looked back at him, feeling irritated with his behavior.

Then for some reason, your eyes went over the trashcan. You saw a crumpled maple leaf napkin and this made you look at back at the person you almost collided with

You washed your thoughts away then headed for the third floor and stopped in front of Mitsui's classroom. As you peeked inside, there were only about four or five people left inside

**Meanwhile…**

Rukawa headed for the gymnasium to start practice then he saw Mitsui

"How childish…" words came out from his breath

Mitsui looked at him strangely then quickly looked away

They were both pretty early for practice since practice normally starts at around 4:30 especially on Mondays since Akagi, hail team captain, have his class up to 4:30

For a while, silence conquered the whole court. Not even the sound of bouncing basketballs can be heard. It was pure and perpetual silence.

Rukawa sat on the bench, stretching his good leg and gradually moves his injured one. He seemed to be taking the healing process seriously.

Mitsui on the other hand did nothing but stare at the ball he held on his hand. He was sitting on the floor near the door, as if waiting for someone to come in. He seemed restless, worst is, he looked sleepless. His eyes were down and groggy. He has these pale purple bags under his eyes and his forehead shows little signs of creases. He looked pretty haggard, stressed

The doors spread open as a man in formal clothes -white polo in particular- went in, looking around the court as if he's inspecting the place

You appeared behind the man. You were running your way to the court when someone told you that Mitsui might be there. You saw the man in white polo and stared at him for a while. You saw Mitsui on the floor and hurried your way inside the court, not minding the stranger you just laid eyes on

"Finally…" You uttered, panting a little as you looked down at Mitsui. Strange enough, it seemed like he didn't see you at all. Mitsui moved no muscle at the sound of your voice. He kept on staring at the nothingness, ball still in his hands "A little reaction might help, Mitsui" you barked, a little annoyed

"Young master…" the man in white, spoke. His voice sounded smoky and way too low, bass as to categorize it. His words held that certain authority but not more than that of what you heard in response

"I said I'll go when I want to…" a stubborn tone, very irritated as to best describe it

You stared at your best friend then at the man that just called him "young master." You were too confused to even utter a single word. You held your stare on the guy sitting on the floor, staring at the ball but in reality he's staring at nothing.

"I'm sorry young master, but your _grandfather_ insists you come at once" the man spoke again, now with more power than before. He emphasized the "grandfather" part, that's what's obvious

"What does he want with me anyway??" Mitsui spoke, irritation overwhelming in his words

"Please understand that your grandfather longs to see you" the stranger replied

"Hell yeah… Tell him I'LL GO WHEN I WANT TO…" His words were strong, stiff and cold. He glared at the stranger when he felt that the stranger didn't take his words seriously.

About a few killer seconds, the atmosphere lightened as the stranger politely bows his head in defeat, and left the premises, saying nothing more and not even looking back

"Stinky old hag" Mitsui uttered as the gym doors closed and he stood up for some hoops.

Obviously, you were IGNORED. Your best friend didn't even put a little effort on recognizing your presence. You looked at him blankly as he does his shooting. You laid your back on the closed gym doors and stayed like that for a while

When Mitsui did a shot, his ball didn't make the ring for another ball went in ahead

Mitsui glared when he saw that the ball who stole his ring was Rukawa's. Mitsui's ball went bouncing towards your direction and he ran over to pick it up

Absent-mindedly, you pick it up and waited for him to take it from you.

"Here…" you managed, as he approached and stood in front of you

He said nothing as he took the ball from your hands

You felt so crushed and torn. Your very own best friend, turning his back on you without any words after a few days of ignoring each other, it all seemed really depressing for you. Given the fact that it all started with a little mistake, something so shallow for it to cause something as big and chaotic as what is happening right now.

One thing you're sure is but are afraid to admit, is that your best friend has changed.

After a little trance, you helped yourself out of the gym and never took a look back

After practice, Mitsui chose to be left behind and Akagi reminded him to close the gym properly before going home.

As he did some hoops, the gym doors open and the stranger in white polo before, once again appear

"What do you want now David (that's the stranger's name)?" Mitsui barked, knowing exactly who his unwanted visitor is

"Your grandfather made it clear that I must not leave this place without you"

"Damn it!! What does he want from me??" Mitsui exclaimed

"Easy grandson, I just wanted to talk"

Mitsui's eyes widened as he saw where the familiar voice came from. Soon, an old man in his wheelchair made his entrance

"What are you doing here?" Mitsui asked, continuing his shooting

"You're being too stubborn Mitsui…"

"I am… I know… I'm happy about being stubborn… stay out…"

"I saw _that girl_ leave this room… I thought I told you to stay away from her"

"Leave (your name) alone"

"I'll never forget what she's done… Cursed child"

"Shut up"

"You talk trash boy"

"Not better than you do"

"You're just like your father, a waste"

"What do you call yourself then?" Mitsui glared at his grandfather like he's an image of a disgusting, unacceptable creature

"I'm warning you BOY… Stay away from that girl…"

Mitsui glared at his grandfather for a good while, and then exited the gym without even looking back. He kicked the limousine parked near the school entrance and walked his way home

**Meanwhile**

You were walking all by yourself, taking all the time you can get because you don't want to arrive home all messed up because your face's wet all over

You stopped by a near-by bench as you passed by the park and remembered how happy it was being with your best friend at the very spot you're in.

'_I can't believe how invisible I seemed to him'_ you thought as you heard a bag dropped near you

Rukawa sat on the other end of the bench you were in and he was rubbing his injured foot hard

"What do you think you're doing??" you spoke, seeing how wrongly he treated himself

You took the liberty to help him up, took off the bandage from his foot and saw how swollen his foot has been. The wound on his knee was really healed now, but his swollen foot doesn't seem like its getting better at all

"Oh crap, why did you let it go this far? I thought this was just a sprain!"

Rukawa replied nothing and tried to cover his swollen foot back into its bandages

"Covering it won't help" you said strongly and firmly. You then help out your phone and dialed a number quickly

"Yes, I'll be easy to spot here. Thank you" you ended quick, not leaving your eyes off Rukawa

After a few minutes, a silver Honda Jazz arrived. Your driver (I forgot his name already, if he has one that is, haha!) arrived and assisted you on carrying Rukawa into the car

"Your mother took the Benz so I had no car to drive but your Jazz, (your name)" the driver explained while buckling up as you're all set to go

"It is fine. I just thought it would be more comforting if we had a bigger car."

"I wish you just stop butting in" Rukawa uttered, cold and stiffly

"Well I wish you stop complaining." You spoke hard and continued "We'll go to the hospital Mr. (driver's name)"

**At the hospital**

(I must warn you guys, I'm no official doctor, nor am I working in a hospital or studying medicine so whatever comes out of the scenes here, mostly with the dialogues; I have no scientific or any medical basis at all. They're mostly from what I think (well, purely) and I have no idea if they're true or what, so please do forgive me if I wasn't able to make a little research on this part. I'm practically pertaining to the injured, swollen foot and the muscles whatever, including the therapies etc teehee)

The doctors treated Rukawa as soon as you arrived for you decided to go straight to the ER

"It's no big fuss, but they'll treat you quickly in here" You spoke as you sat beside Rukawa on a bed inside the ER. Lucky as it may seem, today doesn't seem like a drastic day for the only patients inside the room are Rukawa and a pregnant woman that just arrived a few minutes after you. It seemed like most of the people are preparing to transfer her to another room

"Okay, what do we have here?" A rather handsome guy stood up in front of you. He's got a clean and fresh look, just like any other doctor has. "How may I help you madam?"

"Quit it Rafael, just check him up will you?" you snapped your cousin off

"Gee, talk about patience, patient." Your cousin started checking on Rukawa's swollen foot

"Well sad to say, I'm not your patient so I don't have to have patience."

"You're still as is"

"Great, 'cause I haven't considered changing." You ended with a smile as you watch him move Rukawa's foot

Rukawa decided to keep quite during the checking up process. He felt too much pain to react and he figured that if he ever tries to speak a word, his voice would give him away. He looked annoyed actually, but pain really is spilled across his face.

You held his hand throughout the check up process, feeling his little squeezes that you reckon are signs of greater pain.

After a while, your cousin was done with his work and Rukawa had a blank expression on his face

"Report, Raff…" you spoke, as your cousin helped Rukawa lie down, putting his newly treated foot on carefully on the bed and you stood up from where you sat

"Well obviously it was pretty swollen. It appears he had it bruised, sprained. It got worse when some muscles were pushed to their limits since your boyfriend here forced them to work early"

"He's not my boyfriend" you cut off but he continued

"Anyhow, what he needs is good massage… a therapy once in a while; you know how that works… Oh, and no playing for now. If he gets well treatment, he'll be fit in less than a week. He's lucky enough to have you as a girlfriend, he'll get his therapy for free and of great quality" Your cousin finishes with a grin on his face "Excuse me for a while couz (short for cousin, that's what you and your cousins usually use)"

"I told you, he's not my boyfriend!" you yelled as he went pass the doors towards the main lobby

You looked at Rukawa then and saw that he was staring blankly at the ceiling

"I felt ignored" he spoke

"Huh?" you wondered, staring at his reaction

"Never mind"

"I think you're cleared, we'll just wait for Mr. (driver) to arrive, I told him to get the van. You'll be more comfortable riding that"

"Stop being nice"

"I'm not being nice"

"Yeah right"

"What's your problem anyway?"

"I don't want people around me"

"Well sorry, for now, you really don't have any option"

"I can get out of here"

"Oh yeah, I'll bet my life just to see you try"

As he heard your words, Rukawa forcibly moves his injured foot and slowly lays it on the floor together with his effort on sitting himself up. You watched him do his stuff, hands across your chest, and a few steps away from him

As Rukawa felt he's good enough to go, he tried to stand up but felt his right foot jolt streaks of pain. He winced and you were about to make a move in helping him but he remained half-crouched still, with all his effort offered. He tried to take a step, and after three torturous moves, he gasped and let out an "Argh!" of pain

You helped him back on to the bed which he obviously hated

"Stubbornness won't help you now you know…" you spilled your thoughts straight to his face. "In fact, IF you left stubbornness earlier on, you could already be in a great condition by now. Oh well, that's an IF…"

"Hn…" you heard him utter his famous line

You had a smile on your face when you attended on your driver and while you both assisted Rukawa inside the van

On the way to Rukawa's house, you were pretty quiet while sitting next to him

"Enough with this" he uttered

"Don't worry, it'll all end soon. We're just a few blocks away from your house. By the way, does anyone in your house know how to massage and the likes?"

He just shrugged and you sighed deeply, disappointingly

"Hey, I dunno, okay?" he barked, sounding a little annoyed

"Easy, I didn't say anything!" you were confused as to how he reacted and strange enough you felt happy

You soon stopped by in front of his house, got out of the car and after seeing that the gate was not locked you went in and knocked on the front door. Not so long, the door opened and you saw Mama Rose's warm smile

"Who is it? Oh, my… (your name), isn't it?" she greeted and hugged you after seeing you nod on her question

You explained to Mama Rose what happened as she serves tea while you sat on the living room, with Rukawa comfortably on a single sofa chair and his injured foot on a footrest.

"Oh my, that really was horrible. This boy hasn't said a single thing!" Mama Rose commented, after hearing the whole story "Forgive me child, but you see at my age, I'm really poor at noticing things and I'm not spending all my time with Kaede. I would never have known that he's been hurt if you didn't tell me." She finished with a bothered look on her face.

"It's nothing grandmother" Rukawa tried to be as gentle with his words as possible

"You could've let me know!!" Mama Rose squealed, tears welling up in her eyes

"Oh please don't-" Rukawa stopped dead in his words, he felt really irritated in the situation he's in

"He just doesn't want you to worry, please calm down Mama Rose. On the brighter side, he's in a much better condition now, so you really don't have to feel so bad" You tried to lighten and atmosphere a bit and cheer up the sweet lady

Rukawa rolled his eyes, and rubbed his temples as you calmed Mama Rose down

"You do realize you need to get your therapy" Mama Rose started after a dose of silence. Her voice was strict but still subtle.

"Oh please Mama, not you too?"

"I am not going to allow you to leave this house until you're fit as a bear"

"I need to go to school"

"Now, don't make lame excuses on me Kaede Rukawa. I am going to write a letter if I have to, but you're staying inside this house"

"I'll watch over him at school then, so that he won't be troubled with catching up with the lessons. It's pretty hard committing absences Mama Rose" You volunteered

"I guess that will work then. Thank you very much (your name)." Suddenly the phone rang and Mama Rose excused herself, but before leaving she eyed Rukawa and smiled at you

"Yeah, thanks…" sarcastically, Rukawa spoke

"You think it's an honor to be your watchdog? Be thankful I saved your butt from a week of absence. You still have a bad record to clear; absences won't help you in any angle"

"Yeah right…"

"Jerk"

"Hn"

Silence was around then surprisingly, "Where's your sidekick?"

"Say what?" you asked, a little startled

"Doesn't Batman always have Robin by his side? Why is Batman all alone?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tom isn't Tom without Jerry" Rukawa uttered, looking away

"Still not making any sense" you replied rather coldly, although you know exactly what he means, you felt like not talking about it

"Kim Possible is not with Ron" He stated, looking straight into your eyes

"You know, I think the pain killers have a bad effect on you" You answered in a different context and Rukawa remained silent for a while

"I wonder what's taking Mama Rose…" You uttered just to break the silence but after a while, silence was firm and strong again

Rukawa just stared at nowhere and did nothing but let out deep sighs once in a while. He playfully moves his injured foot from right to left and hushed a few winces whenever he feels pain

"I never thought a simple crash would cause you this" Rukawa uttered, still staring at nowhere

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

"No, you're the one who got bothered" he answered, his eyes on his injured foot

You were surprised by what you heard because ever since the crash incident, you always thought Rukawa felt bothered and disturbed the most "I thought I was the one who bothered you. If it wasn't for my carelessness, you wouldn't have tried to avoid bumping me, you wouldn't fall, you-"

"Thanks" then his words suddenly butted in

**Okay, that was long. Well, thank you so much for those who reviewed especially those who waited for this update. I know I took quite a while, or TONS of a while, but I think I'll be able to continue writing now, hopefully. Still I do wish you'll keep on reading this till the end. Reviews would be so much appreciated! If you have things to say, speak up, let me know what you think. If you feel like emailing it to me, that'd be great too. Okay, then, thanks so much and God Bless everyone! **


	10. Chapter 10

**As always, my updates are as slow as snails… I'm really sorry guys… you see, I'm really not that into writing fast. I get lazy often, but I'll still try to update sooner… I'll try… here's chapter 10! Oh and by the way, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, I'm surprised just by having them! (^^,)**

**Wait a moment… how do you find the story? Rukawa and Mitsui are pretty tied based on what the reviews say… We'll all see it through the end, don't worry.**

**Chapter 10**

**MITSUI ** okay, this means were gonna hear Mitsui narrate things. I kind of thought of using this type of writing, you know, first person view. I'm inspired by Stephenie Meyer and her Twilight Series are brilliant. If any of you have read the series, they're written in first person point of view; I'm way left behind by Meyer's genius writing. She's really great! But I do hope I'll be able to pull off an effective first person view for this part of my story. ^_^

**MITSUI**

Hisashi Chen Mitsui… (I hope you don't mind if I make up Mitsui's Middle Name)

…grandson –ugh- of

Philippe Roberto Alfred Chen Sr. (I kind of thought this name would be nice ^_^)

I hated the very fact that he's a part of my life.

He's nothing but a jerk for all I care, that stupid old hag.

Who does he think he is running my life for me?!

It was damn hard thinking about it and it makes me feel sick. Everything I remember on my way home was nothing but his peculiarly aged face and his hoarse obnoxious voice. I hated everything about him, and I bet he knows that. He's too smart for a dummy.

I stopped by a store, thought I might get something to cool me down. I opened the fridge and a can of beer caught my attention. I had stopped drinking anything that includes alcohol at all, since my best friend lectured me hard.

That reminds me… my best friend…

(Your name)…

Wonder how she's been… such a loser I was for getting her out of my system for a while…

A few days couldn't hurt, right?

Or could it?

I hesitated for a moment, grabbed a can of beer, and placed it back inside the fridge again. Instead, I settled myself for a can of Coke, grabbed a chip, and headed for the counter. It was then that I realized I'm in a convenience store located strategically near the park. The cashier told me my bill and I grabbed money inside my gym bag pocket, not even minding how much it was.

As the cahier gave me my change, I brought out my Coke, opened it and took a swig when I noticed a familiar figure on the bench.

For a moment there, I wished I was dreaming, but no. It was real.

There she was, to his side, as if a nurse in aid as she looked panicked and he looked in pain. Their faces weren't that clear given the distance we're apart but I could tell what was happening.

Rukawa's in pain, she's there to help. I reckon she called for the driver as she waited patiently, giving him a few death-glares, I chuckled at the thought, and then soon, her car arrived.

And they went off.

I wondered if I should follow or whatever. I hated the thought that she was with him, alone. She was with him, without me.

I could feel heat burning inside my head just having the thought that it was my fault in the first place why he had been injured, and why everything got so tangled up like this.

In a matter of days, my best friend seemed very distant to me…

And it was my fault.

I crushed the can so hard, I barely noticed the cashier looking at me, horrified.

Ha! Poor can.

The can got into the trash bin and I didn't even bother eating the chips, for all I care, I wanted to be someplace where I can think. I'm a mess, and everything got so wrecked given such simple circumstances.

I stuck the chip inside my gym bag, and started wandering off. Clearly, home isn't gonna help at all, not now…

The beach seemed like a pretty good place to go, it was way late in the afternoon and the wind blew coolly, there probably wouldn't be too much people. Nobody ever liked to challenge the weather.

As theorized, the beach is deserted and that gave me a little reason to pull up a smile. The wind blew as cold as I have thought, and it sunk in my skin, I could smell the scent of saltwater carried by the air.

There and then, the trail of thoughts came to me… It's like a little flashback, a time machine where I went back to the past…

Everything was fine, until I got a little knocked-out of reality when Miagi fell while we were doing chest passes, I could remember clearly how pale he looked.

My friend has an asthma, and with that, a really weak heart. I knew that, he told me so, and he wouldn't let me tell anybody else.

I hated the fact that he kept it secret, and that he wants me to keep it a secret as well.

I was damn worried about him, and when I saw how (your name) showed concern, it made me more hysterical.

I know her too well, and imagined how grave she would feel, how restless she would be, if she doesn't get any answer to what Miagi is facing right now. He's like her brother, and I know how much she cared for her.

Everything went to me like a movie, as she frowned, sighed… her expression just stab knife after the other.

The answer was well filled inside my head, I know I can help her evade the worries and the likes, but should I? Miagi trusted me, but I want to help her, I was torn and I had to decide

Will I keep the secret for my friend's trust and let my best friend worry to death?

Or will I save (your name) from all the worries by telling her what I know and in behalf lose a friend's trust?

I felt really stupid thinking how panicked I got over a simple matter that could be taken care of well if only I thought clearly at the time… but obviously, that wasn't what I did.

Instead, I let it get inside my head and tried to hide it.

It was concealed there, and as I searched for her, knowing she left the gym as Sakuragi had said, it gave me more reason to really forget about the crazy thought inside my head.

I thought of relief when I saw her smiling again, although I can read from her eyes that she has her own thoughts to ponder, and I wondered if the little music sheet triggered her positive curiosity, countering the negative one, which was about Miagi's condition.

I thought spending some _normal_ time with her would make things lighter…

But the arcade didn't help that much. I was fighting hard over lunch, whether to tell her or not. I thought I made it smoothly, but the ball and the ring only reminded me more of what she looked like when she saw Miagi's condition. It occurred to me like burning hell, and it didn't leave my head until I realized she was gone again.

It seems that her being gone always wake me up from my trances. It's like I knew I had to wake up and find her… like I always have to look for her, to take her back wherever she went off to, so that she'll be with me again.

The wind blew harder, and the saltwater smelled stronger. I sighed deeply, having to go back to what happened, tracing how it got where it is right now.

The flashback wasn't really a good thing, I really hated doing thinking, it really wasn't for my mind but I figured it was necessary, and it was what I wanted right now.

So I wandered again, slamming my memories back.

Then I remembered the call from my mother saying that the old monster was here to visit.

That really blew my bubbles.

The water nearly reaches my shoes then waves crawled back to the ocean. I kicked the sand, some particles danced with the winding blowing.

There his face showed, and I hated it.

My grandfather, urgh, even calling him that made me devastatingly angry, wasn't the most pleasurable person to be with at all.

Ever since I can recall, I never liked him at any way at all. I can remember how often times he tries to meddle with how my parents should raise me, to where school they should enroll me, what kind of things I should be engaged in, etc, etc. Simply saying, he's a meddlesome old hag.

My father stood up to him most of the time while my mother just kept her mouth shut and her sides hidden. I wondered then if women really are like that, they keep their thoughts to themselves, as if that would help at all.

A moment I can recall, it was then when I got angrier to him that I've been my entire life.

It was the start of school-year, I was a second year high school then and (your name) was on her last year of junior high. We were good friends already; well, we met in junior high. She's a couple of years younger than I, but boy was she gifted with brains I never had, even an inch of it.

The old hag found out that we were friends when she came over to our house once, and he surprisingly came to visit. It was a coincidence I hated the most.

I can clearly remember how he looked at her, she seemed like a cursed child to him, like her existence was a mistake.

I didn't have to ask, I knew right there and then that he hated her, and I hated him more for hating her.

When (your name) finally went home that day, I heard the old hag and my mother talking, saying that he wants me to never see _that girl _again, and clearly talking about my best friend.

I listened harder, and it turned out he hated her for she's the granddaughter of the person he hated the most.

Oh so now, being hated is inherited, that thought really made me laugh.

I don't know how small his brain is but I know for sure mine was bigger, better.

Mrs. Annaliza, (Your name)'s grandmother, appears to be one of the top competitors of him. He hated that a woman had defeated him numerously over such business thingies I don't even consider understanding.

It was way too shallow, but the old hag never seemed to care. For him, (your name) is just like Mrs. Annaliza… an enemy, nothing more, nothing less.

And lucky little me had to inherit his hatred for them, ha, as if I would.

It's easy to understand how Mrs. Annaliza defeated old hag. I mean, her mind is way ahead than his; hers is open and very understanding. Mrs. Annaliza knew who my grandfather is but she barely cared. I can recall how scared I was when I met her, she's really intimidating and her likes were like chopping me to pieces but when I got to know her more, she's a very pleasing and easy person to be with; very soon enough she treated me like I'm her own grandson.

"_I'll never forget what she's done… Cursed child"_

But then I thought of what the old hag said earlier today. It made me think lowly of him, ever lower than I've ever imagined… He said he'll never forget what (your name) has done, but she hasn't done anything at all! What was her sin? To be born as Annaliza's granddaughter? For heaven's sake, he's a lunatic for all I can puzzle out.

Things were really light, but I took them too seriously, that's what I thought.

All the while, my grandfather's –ugh- behavior was something I hated, and something I somehow imitated. I stick to bad thoughts and now I see how the outcome goes.

Things would've been easier if I gave my mind some more time to think and if only I let my patience grow longer.

As the water tries to touch my shoes again, I was awakened by the little nightmare I was in.

I then realized that I shouldn't talk as if there's nothing more I can do. It's still too early to assume that things have gone far too uncontrollable.

I could feel my heart pound as I try to imagine how I would talk to my best friend again, explain to her my thoughts, and it made me smile when I think of how she would praise me for all the hard thinking and realizations I've done.

I don't really know if I was able to settle anything at all, all that matters to me is that I wanna talk to her, see her, hear her voice for I have missed it badly without even noticing it, not until now.

I've never felt so distant to her. This has been the worst I've done and my conscience probably won't let me sleep unless I settle things.

That explains why I couldn't sleep all weekend, it made me look gloomy and all.

I grinned, seeing how she would scold me for not taking care of myself

At a moment, I realized I was hurrying my way home, can't wait to finally talk to her. I figured I'll call her though it might be a little late, and a visit may seem awkward.

As I got home, I didn't realize how fast time flew; it was already six thirty in the evening.

My mother was waiting in the living room and I ignored her presence, I know well what her mouth would speak about

"Your grandfather was upset by how you behaved young man" yep, definitely something about the old hag. She scolded, her arms folded as she meticulously looked at me, as if I'm a criminal

"I told you, no good behavior" I emphasized what I've said on the phone. I hated the fact that my mother is old hag's little pet. She always does what she's told!

"You're going to have to apologize to him"

"Not a chance"

"Hisashi!"

"Look, why don't you save yourself from all this trouble and just let me do whatever I want? I already told you, there's no way he'll meddle with my life, the way he did with yours and dad's. Leave it mother, I'm not going to follow him like a dog"

"Your grandfather was right about your dirty mouth"

"Hell yeah, to you, he's always the right one"

"Why do you hate him so much???" I tried to turn away, planned to go anywhere just as long as I'm away from this woman. I don't even know her anymore. But her question held me in place. I still have my back on her, and as I spoke, I told myself I'm not going to look at her face. I know exactly what will be painted there. Her sad eyes, confused, pained… I hated looks like that

"I hate him simply because he's stealing my life away from me. He's not my master, I'm no pet. It's about time he discovers he can't control everybody"

"He wants you to come with him to Canada. He has prepared a good deal of education for you there. We already talked about it and I agreed. Your future will be better if you study college there"

"WHAT!?" what the hell was she thinking???? I never go near the old hag, how could she thought of me going with him, living with him… this sure was a joke.

I chuckled and faced her; she showed determination as she fought back her tears

"Never." I said coolly, and walked passed her.

Poor woman; given such a wrecked son and a distinguished stupid father.

My mother had nothing against (your name) but she's not into her that much because the old hag kept telling her to keep me away from my best friend. I hate it when she does nothing even though she knows what to do. For a while I thought she'd treat (your name) badly, but she didn't. In fact she was nice and kind to her, though she never mentions anything about liking her. I cared not as long as she's not hurting my best friend.

I tried to give my mother a little understanding, but my head is beating me badly at the moment.

At times like these, I wished (your name) was right beside me. She'd probably pulled a smile on my face right now. We never talked about the old hag since she looked up at him like a well respected person should be treated. If only she knew how much he hated her. She's too nice for her own good.

I slumped on my bed and didn't know what to think. As I've said, I hated thinking!

When I looked over my bedside table, there I turned my iPod on, plugged its speakers and listened to a wild music. Screams and whatever, it all mattered not as my thoughts crumpled my brain hard.

It was way too much for me, and I'm really tired so I dozed off easily.

**Normal POV**

For all you know, your face gave you away easily as you felt a rush of blood through your cheeks. _'God, I'm blushing'_ you thought shyly, trying to look away. It was a pretty stupid thing to do for Rukawa wasn't really staring at you

Mama Rose invited you for dinner although it was much too early for one. You hesitated for a moment but then decided she's really hard to refuse.

Your driver was pretty shy and declined the dinner offer. You thought he felt quite awkward and told him to drive back home and tell your mother what happened and how you ended up having dinner in someone else's house. He went on his way quickly, and you enjoyed dinner Mama Rose served.

It was a lovely feast, a real taste of delicious delicacy.

Rukawa was silent for the whole meal, you felt awkward talking as well. Mama Rose devours the conversation with a few more music stories and little inserts of scolding for hard-headed Rukawa.

He gave his grandmother a few rolling eyes, but refused to answer. He knows her too well, and knew she just have to let it all out. She's pretty upset that's what's clear enough.

Dinner ended at nearly seven in the evening. You didn't notice how long you've been staying in Rukawa's house; Mama Rose made you feel so at home even though you felt really weird whenever you see Rukawa staring at you.

You were kind enough to help with the dishes, which Mama Rose hesitantly accepted. She told Rukawa to help you up and he looked aghast.

"Dry the dishes young man" She strictly said and smiled when she faced you. "I'm really against this dear (your name), you washing I mean" she gently cleaned the dining table, putting out the placemats

"It's really no big deal Ma'am… I'm glad to be of help. It's the least I could do. Dinner was really great" You answered, then Rukawa stood beside you, holding a dish towel

You held out a plate to him, feeling really out of place. He took the plate without even looking at you, dried it and waited for the next one. He works like a robot; you thought it was really humorous. Haruko would have given anything just to see him like this.

You chuckled at the thought of him in an apron and he cleared his throat. After holding your breath, you took a deep sigh and handed him another plate.

For a while, three sets of dining items seemed so many as you felt more awkward given the situation and the silence entailed in it.

Finally, you handed him the last piece and the sink was clear. You sighed absent-mindedly, sounding exhausted but you're really not, and heard him chuckle

"Everything's funny for you" you complained, realizing how obvious it is to see that you're the object of his amusement. You took off the apron as he did the same. He held out his hand, still smirking, and you gave him the apron

"Little rich girl can't handle a small number of dishes…" he muttered, his back on you as he hangs the apron at a wall near the back door

"Excuse me???"

"Ahem… Hn…" he halted himself, eyeing you seriously and then making his way to the living room where Mama Rose settled herself on her seat, her glasses on, knitting items in her hands

"I really appreciate your help with the dishes dear" Mama Rose beamed as you sat on the longer couch, Rukawa on the other end, his foot on a footrest already

"It really was nothing." you answered, feeling weird being where you are right now. You thought you should've left moments ago and wondered why you're still there. Moments passed like forever, Mama Rose was still the center of the sound. She kept talking about everything that came into her mind. It includes Rukawa's childhood, how he grew up, what he usually does - she seems to have an infinite number of stories when it comes to her grandson.

Out of the blue, you thought of something interesting to ask. "I hope you don't mind me asking but, where is your husband Mama Rose?" your eyes were curious but gentle enough to show that you're not forcing her to answer your question

Mama Rose stopped her knitting and sighed deeply. You quickly apologized, thinking that you have offended her with your question but she held out a hand saying that you did nothing wrong. Terrified, you lowered your head and didn't even bother looking at Rukawa's expression.

"He really was a very nice man. I loved him so much."

You looked at her, helpless as sadness revealed itself in your face. She smiled and told you there's nothing to be sad about.

"I apologize again for asking"

"Oh please (your name); I don't think of you as someone else, I mean, you're family to me. If you have anything to say, you are free to speak" her smile was warm, inviting. And so you let your instincts run and not long enough, words escaped your mouth

"What happened to him? Why do you keep on referring him in past tense? I hope he's not… um…" you trailed off, not wanting to even say the word

"Oh he's not dead. _Laughs_. He is very much alive! Haha! Well, I really give most people that impression whenever I talk about him. We were a happy couple, we did start a little business, the music store, when we learned that music was both our passions and after a long wait, we were blessed with a son -we waited six years for him. But then you see dear, we eventually got divorced after ten years of being together."

"Oh… your son might've taken it badly" you uttered, feeling unpleasant by the news

"Well I saved all the explanation for my little boy at the time. I thought he was too young to understand everything then, I mean, he was only a little four-year-old. My ex-husband was pretty wokaholic, apart from our little music store, he has this big business he's been really dealing with for about, his entire life. It appears that he really is into this career of his and I and my son cannot compete with it anymore. "

"That sounds horrible"

"Well it may seem so but it really wasn't. He left the music store for me, saying he made it built for me in the first place. He was a gentleman till the very end and he said he loved me, he loved us. He just can't let go of his work, he said he's obsessed to it. _Laughs_."

"Trading your family for work?!" you squealed and quickly covered your mouth and apologized. Mama Rose just laughed even more and soon she calmed herself down

"Your reaction was very entertaining sweetheart. I'm really sorry, I usually just laugh whenever I see people getting mad at him. Anyway, it was painful, the separation, but soon enough I accepted and realized that it was for the best of both of us."

"Really? That easy?"

"Well we moved on perfectly. I had no problems, I have my son, I ask for nothing else. He's been giving financial support for the store, for me and for our son but when I got a stable job and was able to keep the store running without much of his help, I refused accepting his offers. Soon enough I lost connection with him and the next thing I heard, he remarried. I do a little math thing, that's two years after our separation. Keichi was six then"

"He remarried!? He's insane! I mean, he said he wanted divorce because his family is competing with his career and then he remarried!? What's up with that!? I don't see any logic at all!" your anger was bursting, it was pretty uncontrollable. Mama Rose just laughed once again and reached out to pat your shoulder

"Calm down sweetheart, you're tempers way too high for your age."

"I'm sorry it's just that, he's an idiot… ooops, sorry for the word…" you held yourself in place as hard as you can and as weird as it seems, Mama Rose looks like she understands your reaction well

"I really have nothing against him though, even though there is no _logic_ in his actions. Haha! I'm quite content with my life; I needed nothing but my son. He's my world and I never cared for anything at all. I devoted my time trying my best to give him all his necessities. My life was perfect when I had him, I wished for nothing more. I really think that's why I barely got angry when I found out that my ex-husband remarried.

"Someone told me he had a child with his second wife. I barely cared, not that I hated his new family but simply I really don't think I need to have any care about them at all. We are separated, he has his new life and I and my son had ours, so there's nothing left to deal with. I was blessed enough that Keichi asked nothing about his father. He did mention him once in a while but he never squeezed information out of me.

"When he was ten, I decided to explain him everything there is to know. He knew his father was still alive, well living with his new family, and that he has a sibling. My little boy was smart enough to accept everything and he thanked me for finally explaining things to him. He refused to use his father's surname and chose to use mine. I was surprised by how matured Keichi handled things. He grew up to be a great man"

You noticed how proud Mama Rose looked as she speaks about her one and only son. Keichi Rukawa (I hope you don't mind; I made up the name of Kaede Rukawa's father)

"He sounds really, really nice…" that was all you could murmur.

"I just can't help but cry when he finally introduced the woman he wanted to marry. I have to clear; it was definitely tears of joy. It was priceless when I saw how much they loved each other, realizing my job as a mother wasn't really a failure. She was very, very lovely and I couldn't wish for anyone better for my beloved son. Amelia was very easy to love, and we got along very well. I found it really easy to treat her as my real daughter and she loved me dearly as her own mother in return.

"But Keichi got an offer for work overseas, an offer that is hard to refuse. He and Amelia discussed it often and they even asked for my opinion but I kept myself away from it, I wanted them to decide. Soon, my son bid good-bye and went to work in Australia. It had a big effect in our family of three but Amelia was strong, she never showed any sign of sadness at all. She even cheered me up most of the time; she was really a lovely daughter."

You were so sunk in her story about Rukawa's family that you can't help but know more. It was way too interesting, and you felt so connected to it.

"Where is Amelia now?"

Mama Rose sighed and was about to speak when Rukawa moved on his seat and opened his eyes.

You looked at him involuntarily and noticed that something doesn't seem right.

He was wincing. He lowered his head but you scooted quickly to his side as you touched his injured foot and he held back his breath

"How bad does it hurt?" you asked, looking intently into his eyes

"I d..don't know"

"Sheesh" was all you could utter, and you quickly took of the bandage and started massaging his injured foot. It was really swollen and you could feel Rukawa holding his breath, trying to lay low

Mama Rose stood up and returned with a massaging cream (is there anything like this at all? Haha! I'm so sorry…)

Your hands moved like a pro giving soothing touches to his agonizing foot. He let out some cries of pain but after a while he seemed relaxed and calmed a little bit.

A few more strokes and you wrapped his foot with a new bandage. It was tight and secured enough and Mama Rose assisted you through the whole process. When it was done, Rukawa's eyes were blank and you thought he was blushing. Mama Rose insisted on "cleaning" up what you've used and said she'll have tea ready. The night was cold and he thought tea would be perfect. Boy does she love tea. When Mama Rose left, Rukawa closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Tough guy, aren't you?" you spoke, sitting a little closer to him

"Hn"

"You held your breath throughout the session, though I know how bad it hurts. You hid your pain, boy, you're really tough" you continued as you looked at him. It seems your waiting for nothing but you didn't mind

"Thank you. I'm sorry that's all there is that I can say" he spoke, his head looking at nowhere and it almost seemed like he's not talking to you

"You're very much welcome"

"Hn."

"Hey. I'd like to ask you something."

He looked at you, one eye raised a little higher than the other, a questioning look that some would think of as a glare

"Your parents, where are they now? I mean, why are you alone with Mama Rose?"

Mama Rose just entered the living room again; a tray on her hands and you quickly stood up, approached and helped her.

Rukawa seemed like he forgot about your question and you decided to let it go for now. The tea was lovely and while consuming it, you and Mama Rose talked about hundreds of things that Rukawa should and shouldn't do while he's in his fragile condition. He gave some fare share of death glares but you just thought they were hilarious.

Rukawa smiles once in a while and you can't help noticing that. His smiles were like little children playing hide and seek and peeking once in a while, you thought them priceless.

You blushed all of the sudden and tried to hide your face since you know well he can see you clearly.

It seemed like forever but the night ended as you driver arrived with your Jazz and you bid farewell to Mama Rose.

"I would love to have you around more often my dear" she bid warmly and Rukawa just nodded when you waved good-bye to him

When Mama Rose and Rukawa were alone, she thought having a little chat with him would be nice.

"That girl is very, very lovely Kaede. She reminds me of your mother. Amelia was as charming and as sweet as (your name) is, don't you think?"

"I have nothing to say grandmother"

"Why the sudden formality? (Your name), you like her, don't you?"

Rukawa just rolled his eyes and tried to stand up and walked poorly to his room as Mama Rose laughed to herself

"You should treat her more nicely if you want to win her"

"I have no idea of what you are up to Mama Rose"

"Oh alright then, suit yourself. Denying won't help you young man"

"I think I'm going to bed early tonight" Rukawa sighed as he took each step carefully towards his room

"Good night Kaede"

"Good night grandmother" then his door slid shut

**YOUR POV**

When I got home, I felt really nice. Talking to Mama Rose really gave me a chunk of information I never thought of knowing. Rukawa's family never seemed that interesting at all. I mean, he's boring and rude and everything and yet his family was amazing.

His grandfather was a sore loser for all I care, I never though such man would live peacefully ever in this world. I dunno, but even though I really don't' have any clue at all to who he is, I simply don't like him.

I told mother everything that happened to me today. I'm glad she's not angry even though I came home pretty late. Mr. (driver's name) sure explained her all happenings well.

I took an evening bath; it was bout eight-thirty in the evening. The water felt great and it relaxed my body nicely. I'm exhausted; the day seemed really long for me. I wonder if Rukawa's having some more gushes of pain by now, I hope not. I felt like I have a little patient I need to watch over, little baby sitter. Oh well, his grandmother was nice enough, maybe being nice to him can't be that bad.

As I got into my pajamas, I jumped on my bed, satisfied by how clean and refreshed I felt. I hugged my biggest teddy bear, the size of almost a well-grown seven year old, a fat seven year old and as soft as the softest cushion. It was a gift from my best friend… _sighs…_

I wonder if he's okay now.

For a while I realized I forgot how he acted earlier today, I was so overwhelmed by Mama Rose's stories I forgot about Mitsui again.

Oh well, he did ignore me. Maybe he wants to distant away from me. I just wished he'd say it nicely or explain things or whatever. _Sighs_. I hate it when we're not in good terms.

Anyhow, he must have some good reason.

I closed my eyes for a couple of minutes and I heard my mobile phone ringing. It was a song we recorded. I wonder if he's using it as his ringtone still.

CALL:

"Hello?"

"Hey, umm, can we talk?" the voice was quite husky but I recognize it well

"You sound horrible"

"A little cough"

"Have you taken any medicine? Are you feeling sick, what?"

"I've missed that tone"

"You liked making me worry, idiot"

"I'm really sorry (your name). I know it's not enough, I haven't been nice to you these past few days and I'm really sorry"

"Oh come on Hisashi, quit the whining" I can hear my voice on the rocks, and soon I could feel tears upon my cheek

"I know you're mad at me"

"N…no, I'm… not" argh, stupid tears, why do they have to show up now?!

I could hear a shallow sound from the other line. It's like the sound of a wood being hit

"God I made you cry" he spoke, then another _hit._

"What… what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I made you sad I'm…" a louder hit was right next to his trailing voice

"Hisashi Mitsui! Are you punching a table, wall or something???"

"No"

"Liar. Quit it now!"

He said nothing in return then I just heard, I think, four hits – one after the other

"I SAID QUIT IT!"

"What?"

"Your _hitting_… oh, whatever it is that you're doing… just quit it!"

"I still don't have any broken bones"

"Oh for goodness sake…! You think I'll forgive you by having broken bones?! Now quit what you're doing now or I swear I'll hit my head on the wall!"

"Hey"

"I mean it Hisashi"

"Ugh…" I tried to listen, and sighed out of relief when it seems like there's no more _hitting sound_ to be heard

"If I see your knuckles swollen, you're dead mister"

"We'll they're not yet… you stopped me…"

"Are you really apologizing here or are you just trying to make me even madder?"

"I stopped, okay?"

I said nothing in return and I could feel my head burning in anger.

"I'm really sorry. A lot has happened, I just can't process things nicely, naturally, I messed up…" and he explained in detailed whatever it is he has inside his head. I'm impressed by how he thought of things. I barely held my laughs whenever he _ughs_ by mentioning his grandfather –that's so Mitsui.

I was well aware of his grandpa's _hatred_ on me but I don't take it seriously. There's nothing I could do if he really hates me, I mean, I'm not born to please everybody. If he doesn't like me fine, I don't mind. I don't have to make him like me. I ignore him out of respect.

Not to brag, but I think I have some perfect control on myself, but Mitsui isn't like me. The way he spoke, if curses can kill, his grandfather would've been buried by now. Oh dear me saying those crazy things

"Hey, still there?" I almost forgot he's on the other line! Haha!

"Keep it cool… you know how your mind works when you're troubled"

"Easy for you to say"

"Hey, do you want to fix things or what?"

"Keeping it cool…"

His sarcastic tone never irritates me at moments like these. He sounded so natural, the best friend I have missed for a while

"So… umm… Do… you… umm… forgive me?"

There was something with that sentence of his; soft, gentle. I can't help but think that he's turned to some Mitsui I never knew. He's like this very weak, pleading.

"Gee, do I really have to?"

"Aww man"

"Kidding… 'course I forgive you."

"Really???"

"Hey, everybody makes mistakes. Besides, I liked how you think; I'm very proud of you!"

"You think that's funny"

"Hey, I said I'm proud of you, do I sound like laughing here? You see, I understand what happened, and I don't care what mistakes you've made. What's important is you knew what you've done wrong and you whole-heartedly asked for forgiveness. You're cleared"

"Thanks"

My shoulders felt lighter after that word of his. I'm good with everything now that my best friends back. I'm very, very happy.

We talked a little bit more about what happened when we were somewhat "apart." He sounded as happy as I am but he can't hide his weak health from me. Soon I bid good-bye saying he should take some rest. He was very hesitant to put the phone down but he can't win over me.

That was a very long talk but I loved every second of it. At least now I can sleep well, my best friend is back, and my life is running normally once again

**NORMAL POV**

You slept soundly like you haven't these past few days. Dreams engulfed you, and it contains some weird things

All you could see was Rukawa playing the piano.

You adored much how Rukawa's music has touched your heart. And as he plays, you felt yourself walk towards him, as if you're very excited to sit next to him, to play the piano with him.

When you were about to sit, you felt someone grab your hand so that you won't be able to settle down.

It was weird enough that you felt happy when someone pulled you, but you felt sad at the same time because Rukawa looked worryingly at you, glared at the person who pulled you, and then stopped playing.

As you looked over your hand, you finally saw who pulled you.

Mitsui

**I'm really sorry for the very late update. But I am very, very overwhelmed by the reviews! Thank you so much! Well then, I'll see you guys next time! Please drop a review and keep reading! If you have questions or whatsoever, let me know okay? God Bless you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the reviews! -sighs- finally, an update! I'm really sorry it took like forever. :)**

**I just want to add… well we do have our own types of criticism and I respect how each and every one of you viewed my admiration for Stephenie Meyer.**

**As for my writing, I never claimed I was good. And everybody make mistakes all the time. I'm trying my best to narrate my story in a way everyone can somehow understand. I am not perfect; nobody is.**

**No matter, I would like to point out that I have great respects for those people who share their point of view honestly; no holding back, no what-so-ever.**

**I may (obviously) not please everybody with this story, but I value most, those who still want to see this story to the end; those readers who wanted to keep on reading… my continuation of this story is more dedicated to them. True, if ****others**** may say, it may be going ****downhill****, but as long as I have readers waiting for more, I'll keep my fingers typing. I'll do this story until it's done, no matter what. Because I believe that ****I should always finish whatever I have started.**

**I would like to thank all of you again for your honest sharing of thoughts.**

**Chapter 11**

Morning came and things were a bit brighter for you. You went to school without any troubles inside your head. It was quite an amusing feeling after a weekend of stress and worries.

As you sat, you spotted Rukawa's seat. Rukawa: your new classmate; new friend. You chuckled at the thought of him being your friend.

'He's the Ice Prince.'

You reminded yourself of how irritated you felt back when you had this stupid conversation with him. For a moment, you were tracing little memories, moments with that Ice Prince.

He was a jerk, a snub, a true example of a dummy ignoring everyone around him.

You rested your elbow on your desk and placed your chin neatly on your hand. You rolled your eyes at every little thing you remember about Rukawa.

For a while, you felt stupid. 'What the hell was that!?'

You shook your head, as if trying to throw thing out of your head

'Was I thinking of him just now!?' obviously

'This is getting weirder and weirder'

You looked at your watch; it's almost 7 in the morning. People came in, greeted and waved.

Soon, classes started but no Rukawa

"Well, it seems our newest member didn't feel like coming to class today" your adviser uttered before he read the daily bulletin.

He kept blabbering about some school activities for the month and then mentioned something about the basketball team having their training camp. Your name was mentioned but you paid no attention, surely most of your classmates would ask how they can come along too. You've had too much of attention being a special member of the basketball team.

Anyway, as any normal teenager, academics were always part of the daily dilemma. Well, not really for someone like you. You're always on top of the class. Grades were never in your problem list, unlike Mitsui who never took it out in his top three.

During lunch time, Mitsui was way energetic than you thought he should be. He seemed pretty boosted up. You were relieved to hear his cough was dead and gone and that he feels really well today.

It might just be…

"Caffeine…?" you spoke, as soon as he sat across you, on his side of the table

"What?" he ignorantly questioned, taking a sip from his Coffee frappe.

"You've had one of those a moment ago, at recess… and now another one???"

"Relax…" waving his hands unmindfully

"It's getting you all hyper-up"

"I need it for practice later. I didn't get enough sleep last night"

"I thought you slept right after we talked??? With your cough-drama and all"

"Well I tried but I wasn't able to. I took some medicines for that cough-drama -just so you know- but I just can't sleep. Then it came to me… that we have a quiz in pre-cal. There goes my siesta."

"Unbelievable" you raised an eyebrow as your best friend happily finishes his treat.

Suddenly, you felt a hand rest over your shoulders and you instantly elbowed the person next to you very hard

"Yewoch! You might kill someone with that! You're at school. You think someone will hurt you here??? Sheesh." Ryo cried out a little, and you apologized quickly

"Well it's not nice acting like that! Gee, are you okay???"

Ryota Miagi did not respond instead he bowed apologetically to Mitsui. The guy had his frappe container squished gently

"Peace yo!" Miagi uttered to him and faced you. "Have you been studying self-defense?"

"Get a grip, it was an automatic reaction."

"So you can kill someone automatically. Interesting" he finished with a clever smile.

"Shut it. How are you?" your tone was way too serious for him to joke around.

Ryota scratched the back of his head and wasn't able to respond for a while. You waited but Mitsui broke the silence. "He's been taken care of the entire weekend. He should be fit as a bear by now"

"Yeah, Ayako visited me at home!"

"Really?!" Your face is so surprised. Mitsui nodded at Miagi and Miagi did the same. It's as if they're talking only without words.

Soon, Miagi was the owner of the conversation. It was like he's doing a monologue about how Ayako kindly assisted him in everything.

"I tell you (your name), it was like heaven… only I have the prettiest angel…" he ended with a satisfied smile and you raised an eyebrow

"She's only doing that for the team" you coolly inserted

"Hey, do you have to blow it off like that?!"

You and Mitsui laughed at how disbelief conquered his face "You guys are unbelievable. Can't you be happy for me?" he posed a sad face, all puppy-dog-eyed

Then Ayako arrived and sat next to Mitsui

"Hi ya!" she greeted, handling Miagi a burger. "I didn't feel like eating rice so I got us hamburgers" she took a bite and caught you and Mitsui both surprised and confused

"I'll go get us something to drink" Miagi volunteered, Ayako shrugged as he left the table and went on his way

Mitsui stood from where he sat, took Miagi's place next to you and leaned closer to Ayako. As he leaned, you did the same

"Okay, talk" Mitsui spoke like a private investigator

"Talk? What do you mean talk?"

"Ignorance… hmmm… It won't help you now" you followed, having that investigator-tone

Ayako laughed and started her story

It seems like the weekend was Miagi's passage to her heart; well, being sick, unwell, was a real help. You've known Ayako so well but not so much about how she thinks of Miagi. Therefore you were very clueless that she was actually developing feelings for him, way back when he started courting her. She kept on making it appear like she never cared but she really did.

Mitsui was as clueless about Miagi just like you were on Ayako. They were actually seeing each other more often than they really talk about. They've been getting to know each other deeper and it just occurred to them both that they're having this Mutual feeling for each other.

When Miagi had his incident at practice, Ayako volunteered to take care of him and their luxury of private time gave her more reason to consider saying "yes" to him, finally.

And there it goes. Her story was so summarized but exact that you can't find anything to ask.

It was as brief as the breeze and it caught you and Mitsui terribly off guard.

"You guys are actually, TOGETHER now…" Mitsui, out of disbelief, kind of slouched on his seat, with eyes so blank they looked pretty freaky "Like, dating?" You added when Ayako appeared to be thinking of what to answer.

"So it seems…" Ayako smiled after a little pause, nibbling on her burger. "What about you guys, no plans yet?"

Sudden silence….

It was like an angel or maybe a devil passed right in front the three of you. You felt awkward and Mitsui looked rather strange. Ayako probably thought of letting the topic go but Miagi heard it all and he added up fire to it.

"Yeah guys, any plans?" emphasizing on the word 'plans', he sat down next to Ayako, placing the drinks he just bought. You were looking at the drinks he just laid on the table while Mitsui was weirdly scanning all over the place.

"Awfully quiet don't ya think?" Ayako stated, taking a sip from her bubble tea (wee, bubble tea!)

Then suddenly, you just felt like laughing. You didn't know why but it all sounded ridiculous to you, thinking you and Mitsui are getting caught up in a nasty situation as this.

"Whatever you two are trying to squeeze out from us I'm telling you, you guys are just wasting your time." You stated while Mitsui laughed and tagged along

"Dang, for a moment I thought I had something coming" Ayako pouted, playing with her straw.

Slowly silence drifted and the four of you ended up eating time with stories of how Ayako and Miagi spent the weekends. Ayako preferably call it Miagi's Resurrection.

"Yep. Because I was born again, and my sole purpose is to love you"

"Ewww" Ayako turned her back on Miagi, who in turn laid again his silly puppy-dog-eyes

"Don't even try being all melodramatic Ryo; it's sickening" Mitsui spoke, making a face that looks like he's going to throw up soon. You and the others just ended up laughing.

The bell rang. People started leaving the cafeteria and Miagi and Ayako went on as well.

"What's with them? Still got 10 minutes…" You asked, piling up your garbage on your tray. (Clean as you go; school policy)

Mitsui shrugged, running a hand on his hair. He stood up, picked up your tray (prettily filled with trash) and slid the contents of it in the garbage can. You stood up right after him and grabbed your bag. He already had his bag with him then he swung it so he's carrying the bag over his broad shoulder, the bag slightly jumping on his back as he started walking.

He dropped you off at your room, 5 minutes left before the afternoon classes start. It was pretty quiet the way back but it wasn't something unusual. It's normal to get dead air sometimes, even between best friends, or so that's what you believe in.

Mitsui's been very normal, that's a relief. He's been how he used to be despite the weird weekend that passed. Nothing much is there for you to worry but your thoughts kind of make you think of some things about your missing classmate.

You glanced over Rukawa's seat, still empty.

'Funny how I got to know his family background' you thought as your math teacher kept repeating the formula he's been talking about since the class started. 'Stupid grandfather all right; Lovely parents; Hmmm… Parents. I wonder where they are' You're definitely floating out of the classroom.

"So then, the value of x, y and z are?" You heard your teacher hang the question up, waiting for some hands to call. A few breaths passed and none of the class spoke a word. Others kept doing their nothings, and you even saw some who're actually asleep. You laughed a little

"(Your surname)" the teacher spoke, looking at his writings on the board. "Yes sir?" You looked up, stood and looked at him questioningly

"The values, if you please?"

'What? What values?' numbers started crumbling inside your head. You quickly scanned on the board just to see that half of the solution is not written 'Great. How am I supposed to solve it without even knowing where to start?'

"Ms (your surname)…" The teacher spoke impatiently

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know the answer" You looked around, faces are all at you. You have to stop yourself from laughing seeing how disbelief is spread across their faces. You let a chuckle escape from yourself and took your seat.

Your math teacher blinked for a while then called for someone to answer. When no one spoke, he shook his head, probably thinking how unbelievable this appears to be, then solves his problem.

You rolled your eyes as you copied absent-mindedly

"I can't believe you!" Mitsui exclaimed, sitting on your desk.

"Fine, ask them" you spoke, fixing your things as students slowly go out, it's already dismissal time.

"You can't possibly not answer… This is MATH! That's just – no way" Mitsui fiddled over the pages of your math notebook (your field of specialty is Mathematics, above all subjects)

"Whatever" You carried your things, went for the door and before you know it he's walking beside you in the hallway

"What's crazy about this is that everything's okay with you. If I know better, the real you would've been panicking by now. But look at you, all relaxed, you even look happy" he placed his hands at the back of his head, looking from left to right. "It creeps me out (your name)."

At this, you stopped and faced him "What does?"

"Are you sure you're the real you? I mean, MY BESTFRIEND?" He dropped his hands, grabbed your cheeks and started pinching them

"Ow!" you complained, shooting a glare at him

"Wow, you are real"

"Darn right I am!"

He laughed and placed his hands back where they were and started walking again

"Look, a little no-answer won't hurt my grades you know. You're acting more absurd than how I imagined my mom would"

"You're probably spacing out. That's what usually happens to me when I don't get to answer" You took the turn and are a few steps from the gym. "Well, not usually… more like always" he added to his first sentence then let out a laugh

"No big…" you blankly replied; monotonous tone.

"You're thinking of something…" Mitsui spoke suspiciously as he pushed the gym doors open. You can hear shoes squeaking, balls bouncing and rings banging as you enter.

"Sup guys?" Ryota greeted, adjusting his wrist band "Boy, are you early" he spoke, looking at Mitsui like he's not human. Mitsui stared at him for a moment then spoke, "Are you even supposed to be here?"

"Blah, I'm back to basics for now. Boring" Miagi rolled his eyes, explaining his situation. He then started staring at you when you kept your eyes wandering and your mouth shut. He looked at Mitsui with dangerously confused looks.

You noticed Miagi's stare at you so you put up your own version of a confused face.

"She's thinking of something" Mitsui repeated his suspicious tone, looking like a detective and then throwing a good glance at you. You stare both at him and Ryota

"She thinks about everything! She's got brains dude, not like us" Ryota answered as he saw how ridiculous your look seemed

"Wow, shall I take that as a compliment Ryo?" you asked, not sure how you should react.

Miagi wasn't able to react on what you said when, "No-no, not like that… I mean, there's really something… She's spaced out. For all I know, she's not turning any math problems inside her head this time" Mitsui answered, putting a hand over Ryota's shoulder so you can't hear what they're talking about

"Uh, whatever Sherlock Holmes" You brushed the thought of him just playing jokes and walked over to where Ayako and Haruko are.

Ryota shook his head as if he's having a headache. "She's probably thinking of some other stuff. You know girls." He looked at Mitsui, expecting him to be agreeing but Mitsui just stayed quiet. Ryota laughed at the thought that came to him and then blurted it out. "What if… she's thinking of SOMEONE?"

Ryota felt Mitsui froze and he took his arm off of his shoulder. "Chill Michi. I'm just kidding"

Mitsui shrugged and threw his bag on the nearest bench. He took off his shirt and changed, soon he's on the court, doing some stretching

Akagi appeared right after a loud bang as the gym doors flew open, he looked sweaty. Most of the team stared at him for a while but when he quickly changed, they all turned their looks away

"Late again?" Hanamichi teased, pretending to sound like a mother scolding her child. "How many times must this happen???" he sounded convincing but all he received was a hit on the head

"It would be acceptable if only… you're not still in your uniform Sakuragi! Get changed already!" Ayako tapped a newspaper on his red head as he moped.

"Okay team, let's start the practice match!" Akagi yelled, putting a yellow sleeveless shirt over his shirt. He started calling names, assigning who goes to what team. Then… "Rukawa!"

You turned as his name was mentioned, ready to say that he's been absent the whole day. As Akagi called for the third time, you thought of speaking but the locker room's door swung open and Rukawa was on the court.

Akagi looked at him, eyeing his injured foot but Rukawa said nothing, approached Akagi and took his yellow shirt. The team thought it's not good to put him in a practice game so everyone looked different. It's been days since his injury and not everyone looked convinced that he should be playing already. But Akagi's decision to put him in was something no one seemed to try to question.

"Captain" well, except you of course. Akagi said nothing but gave you a glance. "I don't think he should play." Mitsui was looking at you then at Akagi while Rukawa put on his yellow shirt

"He's the one who wanted to play." Akagi spoke normally when with normal people; well, that's how you and Haruko put it.

"But to let him? I don't think that's okay."

"He says that it's okay; then it is. Either way, he'll suffer the consequences whatever they may be" Akagi turned and held the ball. The game started, you stood for a while, and soon sank down on a bench.

"How come he can play and I can't?" you heard Ryota complain, he's doing warm ups behind where you're sitting.

Ayako hit him with a newspaper on the head "Stop complaining!"

"I don't think he can." You answered, looking at how Rukawa seemed like he's struggling a little with his stances

"Are you a doctor or something?" Ryota joked; making sure you took it lightly

"Nah. I just know" your words faded then gave him a silly smile and Haruko sat beside you

"One of my friends told me he saw you at Rukawa's house" Haruko started as she gave you one of her own silly smiles. Ayako laughed a little then walked near you and Haruko "(your name)? At Rukawa's place? Puhlease?"

"He's very positive that it's (your name) he saw" Haruko answered Ayako with all convincing factors there is.

"Was it you? I mean, for real?" Ayako questioned; disbelief all over her face.

"Yeah, I guess." You shrugged; feeling like this isn't really that big of a deal

Ryota ran beside Ayako, his face indescribable "You're at that guy's house?!"

You smiled with your eyebrows raised, as if you wanna laugh at how they react at this

"Oh man, I need explanation" Ryota spoke as if he's your dad.

"Oh really? What you need is this" Ayako spoke hitting him a (rolled) newspaper on the head. She pointed on the corner where he was before, one hand on her hip "Back to your drills!"

Ryota tried to reason but Ayako made sure he says no word and Ryota went back to his drills, scratching his head.

Haruko has her hands over her mouth, as if she wants scream. "So it is true! Were you there the WHOLE NIGHT?"

"Woah woah. Hang on. I was there, I had dinner but that's all. I have my driver with me."

"You had dinner with HIM!? I think I'm gonna faint" Haruko's eyes widened

"No biggie. It was just because I can't say no to his grandma okay? So you can relax Haruko. You should wind your imagination to a minimum." You rubbed your temple as Haruko asked you questions about Rukawa's house and a lot more about him.

After a wide interview with Haruko-the-paparazzi, you concentrated as the practice game began.

Mitsui and Rukawa were on opposite teams. Akagi is with Rukawa, Sakuragi is with Mitsui. The rest of both teams were filled with the other team members. Kogure didn't participate since he's in charge of being the referee and Ayako guarded Miagi along with the new members for their basic drills.

Haruko seemed like she's in dreamland after you told her everything she seemed to squeeze from you about Rukawa. You thought she looked like she's lost in cloud 9 or something. True, she is right beside you; but you know well how far her thoughts have already traveled.

So far, so good, that's what you miraculously thought. The game is done with its first quarter and Akagi called for a break. He took the opportunity to point out some good and bad strategies he's been seeing at this game. Since you're practically the observer, you noticed Mitsui's being uncomfortable. You do know him too well, but this makes no sense at all. Earlier today you're positive how Mitsui looked so bright and cheerful so this mood of his is a total stranger at the moment.

Unknowingly, while thinking of your best friend, you were staring blankly into Rukawa's direction. It was just a little too late for you to notice since he already saw you staring. Funny though, his reaction was more embarrassing for him than for you. Instead of receiving a glare or two, his cheeks seemed like they're burning.

'Exhaustion' You thought as you looked away and then looked back again. 'He's not in pain?' Realizing how good he quickly looked, after what you saw last night at their house.

Kogure blew the whistle and they're all back in the game.

(I won't specify details on this game.)

First half ended, and the score was close. Akagi's team was up by three points. You were quiet the whole break, watching from a bench until Mitsui sat beside you. He was soaking wet, took off his shirt then laid his back heavily.

"You look horrible. The caffeine didn't do much huh?" you spoke, handing him a bottle of water. He took it, drank about half of the contents then poured the rest on his head.

"I've been trying new moves and stuff. It's not easy." He spoke right after he shook his head like a dog shaking off after a bath.

"Oh. Are they working well then?" you answered looking around since Mitsui's head is under a towel now

"Yeah, fine. Aren't you bored just staying here?" After a while, Mitsui got no reply from you. All he saw was you were spacing out.

Rukawa was on a bench opposite from where you and Mitsui are sitting. He has his injured foot up on his good one and he's slowly rotating it. You watched as he took off his shoe and socks. The bandage was tight enough, that's what you can say but you saw him redo it up, tightening it more.

"He's gonna have a hard time with that" you murmured

"Hard time?" you heard Mitsui spoke, when you turned your head, his head was a few inches from yours. You quickly backed your head a little then stared at him. "Who are you talking to?" Mitsui backed off a little too, feeling a bit awkward then rubbed his head with his towel.

"Ah… Nothing. No one. Never mind" You acted as if you don't know what he's talking about. Mitsui said nothing but looked at Rukawa's direction. Now the guy was on his feet and he's kicking with his injured foot.

Mitsui stared at him for a while then put on his shirt again. He stood up and left is towel where he sat, the empty bottle of water right beside it, squished.

The practice game seemed forever when the final scores were announced. Akagi's team won by 5 points, and he gathered everyone to discuss some stuff he observed and so forming new strategies. Everyone was paying attention except you and Haruko who had her thoughts on her notebook sitting on her lap. You're sitting right beside her now.

You have your chin rested on your right palm, your elbow on your lap. You drummed your fingers as you waited for the team to be dismissed

'This is boring' You thought as you seem to overhear Akagi opening up another topic. 'New strategies work right after numerous practice. You can't master stuff like that overnight. Akagi should formulate adding new techniques gradually and not all at one blow. I reckon none of them understood what he's talking about'

"(Your name)"

'I told them to be more careful when planning new stuff, the team isn't like a computer that after you installed a program they can perform perfectly'

"Um… (Your name)?"

'He's exhausting himself. He's gonna have to repeat everything he said next time, I'm sure of it'

"(Your name)!"

"What?!" surprised, you yelled at Haruko and some of the team members looked your way "Oh, sorry." You whispered after

"You seem to be way lost. Are you ok?" Haruko has her notebook closed and she's looking questioningly at you

You smiled sheepishly "Nah, I'm just thinking. You know"

"If it's about my brother's lacking of lecturing again, you should let him know. We are, after all, a part of this team."

"I don't wanna blow his guts."

"But that's what you always do. And it helps you know?" Haruko smiled brightly

"I might discuss it with Ayako and Kogure… then we'll talk to Akagi"

"My brother really thinks you're a good addition to the team"

You looked at Haruko feeling a little bit embarrassed.

"Now you're blushing" Haruko laughed a little and you looked away

"You're just saying that" you spoke, your lips pouted a little

"No-no. He really said so. I'm sure he'll tell you when you get to talk. He does feel a little small when you and Ayako lecture him, but I think he likes it. You know him, he loves learning new stuff; he like, take them as challenges" Haruko has her face somewhat glowing. Sure, talking about her brother makes her feel really good.

'I wish I have a brother too.' The thought just popped

"Bye guys!" Ayako waved as you and Mitsui headed out of the gym

"Someone picking you up?" Mitsui asked, he's walking backwards. The two of you are walking at the sidewalk a little distance from the school's main gate

"Stop walking like that or we'll bump someone again" You have your hands on your hips

Mitsui grinned then kept walking. He even closed his eyes

"Hisashi!" you yelled but he kept walking backward. He opened his right eye then winked

"Argh!" you grabbed his hand right before he could trip over a store sign

Mitsui laughed and you shot him an angry face.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop madam" He's still grinning, stopped walking backwards then turned around –he's standing right beside you now- You can't help but smile a little.

"Why are you hyper all of a sudden? You were like a lifeless nothing back at the practice game" You crossed your arms over your chest and waited as he looked at you.

"Oh nothing. I hated that practice game." Still smiling

"Hated? That's harsh"

"You weren't watching me." He walked on ahead as you stood for a while then followed

"I can't just look at you. It's a team game, everyone's worth watching"

"Yeah, yeah. Are you sure you're watching everyone?"

You stopped then walked faster, soon you were right in front of him. "What exactly are you trying to say?" you're hands are on your hips again

"No, nothing." You noticed his smile faded as he looked away from your eyes

"Mitsui" You spoke as if you're scolding him

"What's there to point out? Come on, it's getting late" Mitsui grabbed onto your tiny wrists then pulled you so that you're standing behind him. He sat down then pulled your hands over his broad shoulders. As he stood up, you're on a piggy back ride. "Hold on tight"

"Hey, you do know I'm wearing a skirt" you spoke, as you kept your legs dangling

"I know you're not dumb enough not to wear shorts." Mitsui tightened his hold on your wrists

You locked your legs so you won't fall, for the first time thankful that your school skirt is short. "Okay, let's go home!" you cheerfully said as Mitsui started walking

"Hey!" Ayako yelled as Rukawa stopped walking. Ryota was walking right behind her

"You are not to attend practice tomorrow, ok?" Ayako spoke

Rukawa turned around and faced her. "Hn…Why?" his voice was blank

"Coach Ansai said so. He's gonna have a doctor check on your leg tomorrow at practice. I wasn't able to tell you a while ago; I received a call from him just now"

"I had it checked already"

"Sorry Rukawa, can't do anything. It's coach's word"

Rukawa just stared at her for a moment then left out a "Hn" He turned and walked away

Ayako and Miagi were walking side by side "That guy is the king of Weirdness" Miagi broke the silence

"Coach Ansai knows he'll soon be fine"

"What?"

"No nothing" She smiled then held onto Miagi's arm.

Mitsui stopped in front of a convenience store. It's already six in the evening. The sky is kind of dark already. You climbed down from his back then brushed off your skirt

"What're we doing here? I thought we're heading home?" You asked, looking at people come and go

"I'm gonna buy some food. I don't wanna eat dinner at home"

"Wh-why?" You spoke as you walked with him inside the store. Mitsui grabbed on some instant noodles, cookies and soda. "That's not dinner"

"It'll do." Mitsui stopped for the cashier and paid for his goods.

"That's Mitsui right?" You were looking around as you heard someone spoke Mitsui's name

"Yeah, he's in Shohoku now." Another girl replied.

"Wow, hasn't change. He's way cooler now though." Then, another one.

You can hear three girls on a corner as they talk while Mitsui pays

"Thank you" The cashier smiled as she handed Mitsui the things he bought. You were occupied in what the three girls were talking about even though you don't really want to. One of the girls caught a little extra attention. You thought you know her but you just can't recall.

"So, is that his girlfriend now?" you heard one of the girls spoke

"No, I don't think he has one"

"Then who's she?"

"Probably a friend or something"

"A friend? They look so close!"

"Ssshhh, she's looking this way"

"Something wrong?" Mitsui lowered his head to ask, your face was a little close to his. You didn't mind it, shook your head then head for the door. The girls were standing on the corner near where the door is.

As you passed, Mitsui noticed how you took a glance at the girls' direction. As you stepped outside expecting Mitsui to be right next to you, when you looked back, you saw that he's still inside the store, talking to the girls. They were giggling and occasionally tapping his arm.

You felt your eyebrow raised a little but took no notice of it. You stood outside, crossed your arms over your chest and unknowingly had your feet tap on the ground.

You checked on your watch, it's been five minutes that he's talking with them, and you grumped a little. It's already 6:30. When you looked at Mitsui, he seemed a little shy while smiling. 'They're probably complimenting him or something. He looks sheepish' you thought then you felt a little pang of irritation.

It's way darker than before, that's what you easily noticed. Since it's a Monday, you thought it's only a little normal to find less people out in the streets. You tried to look around, looking for something interesting just to kill time while your MVP best friend gets his occasional super praising. Sure you're used to him being popular and all and since you're with him most of the time, when he gets attention, you're used to giving him space.

Ten minutes passed and the only interesting thing you spotted was a kid and mother eating ice cream together, but they left already.

You fiddled with your cell phone, thinking if you should give Mitsui a call to let him know you're supposed to be home by now. But as you looked at him, he was leaning on the glass and the girls were laughing.

'Wow. I wonder… are their praises excerpts from novels or something?' You pouted, placed your hands on your hips then tapped your foot on purpose.

You heard your phone rang

"Hello?"

"What are you doing all alone in front of a convenience store?"

"Huh?"

Then you felt someone place a hand on your shoulder. As an initial reaction, you hit the person behind you with your elbow, but you felt that nothing was hit

"Woah! That's SUPER DANGEROUS!" Ryota has his hand still on your shoulder but his body was way distant

"Hey!" Ayako greeted, she has her cell phone still near her ear then she clicked it off

"What're you guys doing here?" You turned to face them, seeing that Ayako has an ice cream on her other hand "Date? It's school day"

"Oh psh. I was walking her home when she said she wanted ice cream" Ryota answered, his bag was over his shoulder, much like how Mitsui carries his. That reminds you, Mitsui.

You took a quick glance inside the convenience store and there he is, still smiling like a little boy, still talking with those girls

"Are ya jealous?" Ryota grinned, seeing where you looked

"Excuse me?" You sounded defensive

Ayako just laughed then she entered the convenience store

You and Ryota watched as she seems to talk to the girls. She has her hands on Mitsui's shoulder then you saw her whisper something to him. Mitsui suddenly had a face you can't describe. For a short while of like approximately 55 seconds, Mitsui waved at the girls and ran outside of the convenience store

"I'M SORRY!" he bowed. You just stared at him, surprised.

"What the?" You looked puzzled as Ayako smiled and grabbed onto Miagi's hand.

"We're going on ahead. Bye guys! Nice bumping onto you here (your name)" Ryota grinned as Mitsui kept his pose

"Will you stand up straight?! It's embarrassing" You held onto his arms and shook them. "What did Ayako tell you?"

"I'm really sorry!"

"Argh. You're making me angry. Stop apologizing. Let's just go home" You walked, no- stomped- ahead of him as he caught up with you easily.

"Look, I'm really sorry. They're my classmates from middle school; they chatted about our other classmates, you know, catching up. I'm sorry I…"

"That you totally forgot about me. Sure, sure, no big"

"(Your name)…" Mitsui's voice was low and apologetic

"Look, I don't know why I feel like I should be angry with you, but let's just get going and get home, ok?" You spoke without looking at him

Mitsui stopped walking then you turned around to face him "What?"

"Are you…. Jealous?" His face was kind of surprised, but he can't hide his little smile

"What? Me!? What the? What on earth are you going on about now?" You felt your temper rise to maximum as your chest hurt a little. 'What the heck is this!?'

"Well, why are you acting like that?"

"What's there to be jealous? And Why would I be jealous? Just because one of the girls you were talking to a while ago confessed to you when you were in middle school? Mitsui, that's nothing to be jealous of! And, wait a minute! I'm not JEALOUS!"

"Oh come on (your name), listen to yourself"

"You're unbelievable"

"Me? Just tell me the truth"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS. I CAN'T POSSIBLY BE JEALOUS"

"And why not?" Mitsui can't help but grin. His face is burning, but you know it's not anger

"Because…"

"What?"

You kept walking, you know you're house is just a few steps away. You walked faster, and soon you're in front of your gate.

"Don't try to walk out on this" Mitsui held onto your arms

"I'm not trying to walk out on anything!"

"Then tell me. What's wrong? If it's not you being jealous…" He was smiling when you shove off his hands

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! That's just IMPOSSIBLE!" you noticed how you raised your voice but tried to pose a smile with it

"Why!?" Mitsui was losing his temper. 'Just tell me (your name), please'

"Ohohoho… come on… You're like… umm…" you didn't dare look into his eyes that now seemed a little serious than they should be

"Like what?"

".. You're like a BROTHER! Sheesh!"

Mitsui froze right there and then.

You stared at him for a while. "Come on, let's get inside." after you spoke, you looked at him then headed inside your house, fanning a hand over your face and smiling like it's such a big joke to laugh onto.

You left the front door open and ran all the way up to your room. As you closed your door, you held a hand over your mouth and felt like your face is burning.

**Okay, I'm gonna cut this here. Drop a review if you please, thank you! God bless all of you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews! especially to Aleeravilu, shika16, blah, hanz_15 and other readers who're keeping up with me on this story. thank you so much! :) you guys are my inspirations! i might as well add that this story might end up being pretty longer than i had imaged it would be. also, a lot of changes in my writing have been taking place, so if ever you guys find some things confusing, just let me know; email me anytime ok? **

**note: some characters might be a little out of character and i apologize for that. it's just that, they have to be like that. lol. :)**

**Chapter 12**

Mitsui can't feel his legs as you left him alone outside of your house. All he knows is that the throbbing inside his chest overwhelms his whole body. His mind tells him to start walking and just follow you inside, but his body just won't move a muscle. The only muscle stressed right at the moment is his heart.

"You're like a BROTHER! Sheesh!"

"B-brother…" he spoke as he felt a heavier blow in his chest.

xXoXx

You held onto your face as you lean your back on your door inside your room. You breathed in and out; both felt heavy, hard. You stared at yourself in the mirror surprised by how flushed you looked. Trying to convince yourself it was nothing, you rubbed your hands onto your face then hurried outside. When you were half-way down the stairs, your mom appeared from the kitchen.

"(Your name) you're home. Oh my, what's wrong?" Her look was nothing but of worry.

'What? What's with this face that gives me away?' your thoughts were as wild as who knows.

You answered nothing instead you gave her a surprised look and continued walking until you're in front of her. You kissed your mom on the cheek then walked a little to be near the front door.

"Mom, Mitsui's…" Your attention got divided when your home phone rang. "I'll get it"

Your mother watched as you make your way to the phone placed near the kitchen's entrance. As you were busy talking, she thought for a while then went out through the front door. There she saw Mitsui. She opened the porch lights but Mitsui seemed to not notice her presence at all.

"Mitsui" your mother spoke, as she stood near him. Your gate is still open.

"Auntie" He smiled a little, then fixed himself with futile efforts

"What's the matter? Did you and (your name) had a fight?" she placed a hand on his shoulder and Mitsui just shrugged "Why don't you stay over for dinner?"

Mitsui shook his head quickly. "I don't think-"

"Oh my… you two; problems can't be solved like that. Let's go inside"

"But-"

"(Your name) looked… umm… different. I know this isn't my business but I won't let you guys skip out on this. You don't run from problems"

Before Mitsui could even protest, which he barely tried, he was already inside your house. Your mother asked him to sit down and he did so. She left him on the living room saying she'll just prepare the table, landing a short glance on you while you kept talking to the person on the other line.

After a while Mitsui felt awkward being in your house, just staying in one corner. For once, your house seemed huge to him. Usually he walks around and does this and that but at that moment, everything felt different.

He thought about the sudden occurrences a few moments ago.

**MITSUI'S POV**

"You're like a BROTHER! Sheesh!"

Brother….

That word kept playing inside my mind.

I'm like a brother to her…

Just a brother…

He laughed a little at the thought

And for a while I thought I was gonna hear something else back then

Ever since…

Ever since…

(your name) has been very special to me.

She's not just a friend…

I know that…

Yeah, she's my best friend…

Best Friend…

Best…

**NORMAL POV**

When the phone call was over you quickly tapped on your pockets, searching for something; you have your back turned on the living room so you weren't aware Mitsui was there.

"Mom, did I leave my cell-" You turned half-way and saw Mitsui on your living room

You felt your heart throbbing and you clutched on your chest unknowingly.

"Well… Your bag is at the couch" You heard the faint voice of your mom since she's shouting from the kitchen.

'I dropped it?' Sure your mind knows how to try and divert your attention. With full effort you walked normally over to where Mitsui is. Sure you don't see any reason why you should feel funny right now -but you do- and it's getting in your nerves.

"Oh! And I invited Mitsui over!" Your mom followed.

Mitsui just kept his head low as you sat on the sofa, laid your bag on your lap and searched for your cell phone. He was fiddling with his bag as you looked at him. He seems like a little boy, waiting to get scolded or something. You smiled a little, ignoring the pain in your chest

**YOUR POV  
**

What is this? I feel… weird.

Awkward

But

I kind of feel…

Upset

What did I say?

What was I thinking, that he's like a brother to me

Why do I feel upset?

Isn't that what he is to me in the first place?

He's always there to protect me

Always there to cheer me up

He lectures me when I do something wrong

He's family to me

It's just suitable for him to be my brother right?

Right?

Or…

Who the heck am I talking to here?

Sounded like I'm convincing someone….

But who?

My….myself?

"What about you guys, no plans yet?"

What Ayako said earlier, I admit.

It made me think…

What do we have in mind for the future?

What's there to look forward to between me and Mitsui?

These thoughts…

But what do they mean?

Argh!

I dunno…

I just

I'm just scared that I'll lose him again

That I'll lose my best friend…

If this is something more than friendship…

Then…

I don't think

I wanna recognize this feeling yet…

Not yet…

**NORMAL POV**

You turned to your phone and started typing a message. You noticed Mitsui took a quick glance at you but you pretended not to notice.

Then you walked near him, sat next to him and handed him your cell phone

He looked at it and read the message

**TEXT MESSAGE:**

'What's wrong? You look ugly when you're all gloomy like that'

Mitsui stared at the phone then looked at you. You smiled softly and he smiled back.

'For now, things…..' Your thoughts were somehow connected '…are better off like this' to his.

xXoXx

"Is this him?" a person spoke, his voice husky as he blew off some tobacco smoke, holding a single photo on his other hand.

"Yes sir"

"Alright. I want to meet him as soon as possible" he placed the photo on his desk.

"Understood sir" his assistant headed for the door, closed it. The door he just went outside from was bearing the name Philippe Roberto Alfred Chen Sr.

xXoXx

"Yipee! Training camp! Training Camp!" Haruko was all out on this training camp that'll go from Wednesday to Sunday next week.

"Relax. You're too excited about that" You murmured as you fix your class handouts. "It will eat up the whole weekend, so yeah, it's a bummer"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! It won't hurt your piano stuff sacrificing a little weekend"

"Cancelling some piano lessons was no big. Hang on, that's not what I'm after! We only have about a month before the exams! How are they supposed to catch up?" gesturing on the guy sleeping on your desk and the one standing outside your classroom door.

"Aww, Mitsui's not a problem" Haruko spoke, patting Mitsui's head as he sleeps without any idea what's happening around him. "As for Hanamichi, I'll be tutoring him" she ended her statement with a confident smile

"Good luck" was all you could remark. Oh, by the way… It is lunchtime and about three-fourths of your class is in the cafeteria. Mitsui, Haruko and Hanamichi suddenly appeared a few minutes after the bell rang. Mitsui quickly paced to your chair and laid his head on your desk, using your bag as a pillow while Sakuragi kept on staring at your class picture posted at the back of your door.

"He's lucky you guys are in the same class" You spoke, looking at Sakuragi as he laughs while pointing at some guys in your class picture

"Are you tutoring Rukawa then?" Haruko asked out of the blue as she helps you in sorting out the papers you'll be distributing next period

"What?" the question kind of caught you off guard. Your expression sounded like it's the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard

Haruko frowned. "I mean, since you're in the same class, you're the best person to help him in his academics. I heard his grades are dropping"

"That's out of my hands" You grabbed the papers you've been arranging and placed them on a shelf at the back of the room, near the door where Sakuragi is

"Hey (your name), how come that idiot's not here?" Sakuragi spoke, his eyes wandering around the room, spotting a person or two then looks back at you

"Idiot?" you asked; one eyebrow raised as you looked around your room. "Who exactly are you referring to?"

"That airhead! Rukawa!"

"Oh… Him. Not here. Absent." You answered simply and sat on a chair in front of yours since Mitsui is occupying your seat, turned it around and tapped on Mitsui's cheek; then after a while he rubbed his eyes softly

"Wake up sleepy head. Have you even eaten lunch yet?" You looked at his face; some red marks were on it because of the pattern on your bag

You laughed a little then rubbed his forehead where there were few zigzag marks.

"I don't like pizza today. The cafeteria's serving pizza and poutine." He spoke sleepily, his eyes still closed as you rubbed his forehead.

"Hanamichi, Haruko, how 'bout you guys?" you asked as Haruko sat next to you, bringing out her lunchbox.

"I thought you might want some salad, so I'll be eating with you" Haruko smiled, taking out her prettily made lunchbox.

Sakuragi smirked as he saw Haruko's meal. "Do you even get full with that?" he sat next to Mitsui, the seat right behind the one Haruko's sitting at.

"I'm snatching (your name)'s hash browns" Haruko replied

"You want some chicken sandwich?" You offered as you took out your lunch. Right before Sakuragi could grab onto your sandwich, Mitsui took it and readily have his sumptuous bite.

"Why you…!" Sakuragi was so pissed he was about to take the sandwich away from Mitsui when Mitsui turned his back on him and continued nibbling on his sandwich

"You can have mine. I'll eat Haruko's salad. She's eating my hash browns anyway" You handed Sakuragi your second sandwich as he took a huge bite. Haruko was way ahead on finishing the hash browns she pulled from your lunchbox.

As the four of you finished a somewhat peaceful lunch, you thought there's still too much time to kill. Checking at your watch, it seems you still have about 20 minutes before afternoon classes. You were about to ask Mitsui why he seems so dozed off but when you turned and face him, he was on his position before and is already sleeping again. You scratched the back of your head and let out a sigh.

"That guy needs some energy drink or something" Sakuragi commented, poking on Mitsui since he's asleep and can't do anything back

"Oh just leave him be. I asked him to cut the caffeine; energy drinks are no different" you spoke as Sakuragi stopped his poking.

You pulled out a copy of the novel you've been reading, you're half-way through the whole thing. Haruko pulled out an exercise sheet, rolled and tucked on her skirt's waistband, and slammed it on the table in front of her. She called onto Hanamichi and he already knew what Haruko's gonna ask him to do. The two lowered their heads, solving the sheet in front of them while you started reading where you left off.

"Hey would you mind solving this up for me?" a person suddenly spoke, startling you. He was standing right in front of you, and not one of the four, or should we say, three of you noticed.

"K-Kogure?" Haruko stammered.

"You're asking me to solve a problem for ya?" Hanamichi looked up, squinting his eyes a bit, adjusting some glasses he doesn't really have

"Oh-no…" Kogure laughs a little "I'm here for (your name)'s help."

Automatically, a bookmark slid on the page where you stopped reading and you looked at Kogure "What's the matter?"

He showed you what he's got. Apparently, it's not some math problem or any kind of homework… it's the team's latest statistical whatsoevers.

"Am I supposed to calculate for the team's probability of winning or what? I haven't studied statistics yet ya know" as you speak, you took the papers out of Kogure's hands.

"That's not really what we're bothered about. Flip it over…"

The next page needs no explanation to say that it's something no math can solve. You pulled Kogure far enough so that Hanamichi, Haruko and Mitsui can't hear.

"What's this!?"

"I figured you'd know something. You guys are classmates. Maybe you have any idea on-"

"Not a speck!" you scanned the picture right in front of you, reading the picture's caption below Shohoku player plays kick-boxing. "Inappropriate caption for the photo"

"I know" Kogure held his head back when a hand pulled the paper from yours

Startled, you looked at Mitsui as he reads the same line you've just read. His eyes narrowed and placed the paper back to Kogure's hands

"I know those punks… those two happen to be in my class back at junior high. Freaks. What are they doing beating up a freshie?" Mitsui's words were monotonous but have some content. By his tone, you can say he's quite pissed.

"You do know who they're beating up" you spoke, glancing sideways at Mitsui, now standing next to you

"Sure… since that's not me, and that's impossibly Ryota, it's the rookie Rukawa" somehow, you caught something by the way he said 'rookie' but you let it slip. Mitsui never really showed any signs of liking Rukawa; Rukawa's a teammate. Period.

"Does the team know?" You looked intently on Kogure's eyes, fixed on the sheet in front of him, as he shakes his head in reply

"When did this come out?" Mitsui grabbed the sheet once again, took off the page where the picture was, and handed the rest back to Kogure

"Ah Mitsui-" Kogure tried to get it back

"This doesn't belong to our files. Those are the team's property; this is not. Tell me, when did this came out?" he rolled the sheet

"Just this morning… some student, I think, took the picture"

"Who?" Mitsui stared at him, his looks frightening

"I don't know. A sophomore, that's what they said. I'm not sure. I haven't searched much about the stuff. This was on the way to the bulletin when Akagi and I held it back. The principal asked questions, and since we've got no answers he told us to fix this immediately."

You grabbed the rolled sheet and laid it in front of Mitsui and Kogure's faces "How the hell are you guys gonna fix this? Someone has to talk to Rukawa."

"Wow, like chances are… let me see…. Zero?" Mitsui pushed the photo away from his face. Kogure scratched the back of his head.

"If other school finds out, you know what's next." Kogure's voice was calm but assuring. It's as if this happened before.

You have no clue on why it feels like this has been the team's problem before, but you couldn't find the guts to ask. You've heard about Mitsui getting in trouble in the past but he's not really that involved in basketball back then. Now, each player, a part of the team, creates impact no matter how big or small he does. This definitely is a big bang, but unfortunately, it's not something the team wanted to be talked about

"This is the team's problem." You unrolled it, folded the sheet and gave it to Kogure.

"Isn't that just his problem?" Mitsui's eyes were wide, a little spark of irritation in it.

"Mitsui, what did the caption say?"

Mitsui didn't reply. Kogure looked at the folded sheet and held it together with the other pages.

Ten minutes before lunch ends, your classroom was slowly filling up. Kogure and the others decided to leave, except Mitsui.

"I think I'm gonna skip on half of the day" Mitsui is still sitting on your chair, his head now again, on top of your desk

You laughed, impressed. "And why?"

"I'm still too sleepy."

You looked at him, amazed by how relaxed he sounded while saying he's gonna miss some classes. You know Mitsui's grades are not failing and some absences won't hurt but it kind of makes you wonder why after the scandal you have just discussed over at lunch, he's still relaxed.

Staring at him for a moment, you noticed some classmates of yours staring at Mitsui as well. Sure, he's Hisashi Mitsui (your name), what do you expect? Attention everywhere. Just like yesterday! You rolled your eyes at the thought of how unbelievably popular these boys are while all they have to do is play with some stinking rubber, bouncing, ball.

Five minutes till afternoon classes and there are only some few students lurking in the corridors and near room doors. You've just passed the handouts Haruko helped you with over a lunch and went back to your sit, Mitsui still had his head on your desk

"Mr. Skipper, if you're gonna ditch, you'd better do it now. If a teacher sees you, you're skipping is over even before it started."

Mitsui peeked a little before standing up. "Fine. Man, it's too boring when I'm not pestering you."

You walked with him until you've both went through the door. He saluted like a soldier to his commander and you playfully pushed him away, like shooing a stray cat. You have no ways to confirm, but you swore you kind of seen him blow a playful kiss before he runs off to the end of the hallway then made a right turn towards the school front. The bell rang at the exact moment you sat on your chair.

The subject is science. Umm… you're dealing with something about electronic configuration. Since you're a freshie (freshman), your subjects in general are pretty much, well, general. Since it is general science, it deals with every science. You're in chemistry chapter, something like that so yeah… it's all electronic configurations, orbital etc. (confusing? I'm sorry guys… I'm kind of struggling as to what education system to use. LOL. Well, I'll stick up to what I started with, something like classroom based, a whole class in one classroom, then different teachers per subject. Since the main character is in 1st year high school I'll stick to the subjects I've dealt with when I was 1st year. I hope everyone gets the picture. Sorry it took quite a while for me to polish some stuff, haha.)

Five minutes of blah-blah-blah from you're science teacher, talking about some stuff you dealt with yesterday. Then he introduced the new topic. "So then, here's what an electronic configuration looks like and- Mr. Rukawa"

You were playing with your pen and when you heard his name, you dropped it. All heads turned, as well as yours.

Rukawa said nothing and walked normally towards his seat. The teacher watched as Rukawa made his way through the ocean of stares then after about ten seconds, he went back on blabbering about his chemistry stuff. As Rukawa went near, you looked back at your teacher and pretend to listen. What, no bruise? Nothing from the limp leg too? The picture Kogure showed you earlier started creeping back on your mind

Eyes were simply glued to him, as if he's some kind of alien having two heads. You heard a click as your pen suddenly dropped on top of your opened book.

"Page?" His voice was normal, very normal.

You stared at him in bewilderment. "Huh?"

"What… page…" his eyes were on your opened book

"267…" the numbers were like automatic as you tried to shift the awkward stares that some of the girls are giving you. Seriously. One girl, someone you're not really acquainted with, rolled her eyes then shook her head. Ok, what? Irritated, you rolled your eyes unknowingly and then just started jotting down the scribbles on the board. Twenty minutes passed and your teacher is held by some questions raised. It was pretty easy for you, since electronic configurations are pretty much like math. You didn't bother listening to some questions because most of them were a repetition of the first ones raised, just asked in a different way.

After a few explanations, your teacher wrote on the board exercise pages and what questions are you responsible of doing for the rest of the period. Classes last about an hour, so it's roughly 30 minutes left to get things done.

Turning some pages, you spotted the exercise page and was about to start working. You had your pen ready and is about to write the first question. "This is a pair work. Face your seatmate, exchange hi's and hello's and get going. Hand in the papers before the end of class." You stared at your pen for a while then looked at Rukawa's seat. Ok, now I'm supposed to do this work with him? Oh wow.

Rukawa said nothing but he's looking at your direction.

Argh. Am I supposed to pull my chair next to his? Seriously! Unknowingly, your eyes rolled again and you were about to pull your chair when Rukawa swiftly and effortlessly placed his chair and table next to yours.

"Let's get this crap done." It's surprising how easily you can talk like how you just did when it comes to this guy. A part of you says you hate him but a part of you says he's not really that irritating, maybe sometimes but he's acceptable. In terms of food, he may not taste that good, but edible. (LOL. What a comparison? Haha!) "Ok, I'll do the first half, you do the other. Fair enough?" Might as well get done with it and get going. Eyes are killing me! You can bet your whole life that a lot of deathly glares are right at you. Rukawa, ever so like him, said nothing.

This might be a pair work, but compared to the other pairs in class, you and Rukawa looked like you're just sitting right next to each other, having individual works done. You're halfway through your questions and you can see Rukawa sometimes sheepishly (as surprising as it may seem) rubbing his temples with the back of his pencil. He closed his eyes for like 5 seconds. I don't get any of this thing! He rubbed his temples again, making it a little reddish.

"You're gonna end up erasing your skin if you keep on doing that." You tapped your pencil on his head. Since you started sitting close to each other Rukawa had his head rested on the palm of his hand, the back of his head on you, and well, practically looking very slack. And when you spoke, it's like he got electrocuted. His eyes, usually empty and narrow, were lit and a little wide for a fraction of a second.

"If you have any questions, well, that's practically the reason why you have a partner."

He looked at you as if you're talking in a different language and you saw (sure enough you've seen it!) that he smiled. Is that a smile?

"Is that a smile?" your thoughts turned to words without you even noticing it. Shoot.

"Huh?" His smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of (you can't tell really) embarrassment?

You laughed a little, feeling lighter now. "Are you sure you're not some doppelganger or something?"

"Ok, what?" now his tone was more like the Rukawa you've known, but his expression is still much too welcoming for you to zip up and keep quiet.

"Oh never mind. You've just blown up my happiness." You then grabbed his paper and looked at the questions he's done. "You're stuck to number what? I can try and who knows… " you placed his paper on top of his desk, not realizing how close your face has gotten near his in the process. Shooting bazookas (deaths glares) came crashing down on you when you later realized what you absent-mindedly do.

"Seriously." You mumbled, continuing on your work. You keep on saying seriously because every single thing that's happening appears to be too impossible, unbelievable.

Rukawa, thinking that it is he whom you're mumbling to, grabbed your pencil, obviously stopping you from writing, and pointed out a certain problem on the exercise page. "What are the exceptions…?"

"What are what? I can't hear you" you're voice sounded very natural, and you're glad to hear it like that. Before, talking to Rukawa sends knives down your throat, but as time goes by, you notice how relaxed you feel even though you rarely have a chance to talk normally. "Talk louder, it's like you're whispering." Rukawa rolled his eyes, which you found funny. "I'm just kidding." You spoke then laughed. Rukawa just stared at you, not sure what to say to what.

"And they think I'm weird." He spoke ever so softly, but in a way that it sounded like he can't believe that the person right next to him is not insane.

"Did you just say that?" as the conversation started flowing effortlessly, the more and more you get to show how you really talk to someone.

"Say what?"

"You're talking back now!"

"What?"

You just replied with a laugh, something, thankfully, the class didn't share. Rukawa's now looking at you as if you're a total stranger.

"Oh wow. It's like you're a totally different Rukawa."

"I have no idea on what you're talking about." He turned to his paper and started flipping pages over his book. "Never mind the question"

"One exception is Copper. See how its electronic configuration doesn't follow the exact pattern the others do?" without even letting him speak you placed your periodic table of elements in front of him and pointed out on copper.

As you kept talking, he worked his words on his paper. It seems that the other half of the exercise, those that landed assigned to Rukawa, was more of explanation questions rather than writing down the electronic configurations and such. You've got the math part; he's got the English part.

Ten minutes left before the class end, you and Rukawa we're already done. Being a little too fast on your part, you ended up helping him in explaining some questions and looking up some details. Surprisingly, Rukawa was participating. He may not talk that much but you saw some cooperation from him. For a moment you thought that he's really not a bad guy after all. He's just a snob, that's all. As Rukawa stood up to hand in the paper, he's like a magnet attracting all metal eyes in the room; metal eyes are just girls' eyes. You were fiddling with your pen once again when you noticed how good Rukawa's walking seemed. Certainly, no injured foot anymore… This is crazy. Is he mutant or what?

As he sat back down, you already had your tables and chairs separated, just as they were before the pair-work began. He simply laid his head on top of his desk, much like how Mitsui did earlier in lunchtime.

With nothing to do, and still have about 8 minutes left to kill, you fiddled with your pen, thinking of the next two subjects before dismissal. Okay so English then Math. Alright! Oh shoot! Test in math! You dropped your pen.

Rukawa raised his head, looked at you then picked up your pen.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He placed the pen on your desk. His statement sounded like an insult; but now that you've got an unusual chance to get to talk to him (roughly about 20 minutes) you kind of figured out he's just trying to make a point (in a funny way, I think)

"Test in math. Did you know?" you spoke, as you get to treat him more normally now.

He shrugged lowly and then laid his head back. "Who cares" it was more like a mumble but you heard it.

You sighed. You're the kind of student that never really liked cramming. When it goes down to being surprised about a test, you'd rather relax up until the last minute before test time. You're the type of person who believes that the more you start to panic and hurryingly study, the more you'll get confused and end up forgetting what you already know (confusing, I'm sorry. ^_^) Giving yourself a little shrugged, you checked the clock and there's just 5 minutes before the bell.

Half of the class is done, some are just finishing some writings and a line has been formed in passing the papers.

Since you and Rukawa are seated a little further back, the room looked a little deserted for a moment.

"Hey…" you started, 4 minutes before the bell. He turned his head, facing you, his cheek still pressed on top of his desk. For a moment you could've sworn he looked cute.

"How's Mama Rose?"

He shrugged but he didn't take his eyes off of you.

"Tell her I said 'hi' ok?"

He shrugged again, lesser effort this time.

Oh wow. "And I thought you learned how to talk."

You placed your elbow on your desk, slump your chin on your palm and turned the back of your head to Rukawa. I won't wait for another shrug.

"Come over soon."

"Huh?"

Then the bell rang.

Your science teacher made his way out of the room. Some of your classmates still had their chairs and tables near each other for some of them still did some extra chatting.

3 minutes passed and your English teacher was inside the room, the room slowly drifted away to silence. Greetings.

Before your English teacher started class, someone knocked on the door; someone very familiar.

Coach Ansai's chubby form emerged from the front door of the room and your English teacher hurried her way to him. After a while she went back up front.

"Kaede Rukawa." No need for explanations, Rukawa stood up, left his bag, and headed for the door.

Is this about the picture? The fight he's involved in? You felt yourself imitating a giraffe as you tried to look through the back door (the door near your chair) Since you're sitting near the far end of the room (near the windows) it's impossible to hear the conversation. It would've helped if you're sitting near the door, but you're not. (LOL. Eavesdropping huh?)

The English teacher kind of noticed that you're busy with something. She kept on throwing glances at you. Hesitant, you stopped looking over the back door and started paying attention to class.

After about ten of fifteen minutes you're not really sure, Rukawa entered the room using the back door. English teacher is busy with her board work, writing some details about the characters you're gonna encounter in the next chapter of the text you're reading. Same damn characters, why does she have to keep on writing them over and over! Rukawa sat, slumped on his chair and pulled out his copy of the text.

A quick glance was enough, you thought, for you to send him a message that you're a little concerned. He glanced back but said nothing.

The entire period flew too fast, just random people being selected to read from this paragraph to this blah-blah. Compared to science class a few minutes ago, English was plain boring. Rukawa also lost his sudden transformation and was back to being the cold Ice Prince he usually is.

A little disappointed you worked your way through English roughly, but enough to make you relax that you somehow understood what has been discussed.

Again, ten minutes before the class, your teacher told you to pull out your independent reading books and use the remaining time for it. Your hand ran down the zipper of your bag, pulling out your copy of Angels and Demons by Dan Brown.

Rukawa didn't move a muscle since he came in after talking to coach Ansai. You just realized this because his book was out but unopened; and you never noted him moving too much, for example writing, the entire duration of the class.

Ms English teacher went out, seven minutes before the bell. She left her things. Bathroom break. Can't wait for the bell.

"Hey are you okay?" Surprised, Rukawa looked at you. For the first time after he got back in, he looked like he's paying attention.

Even surprised by what you just said, you held firm on your question and waited for an answer. Sure, a shrug will do.

"No, I don't know."

Your eyes flicked, as if some insect went inside accidentally.

"I don't care." His next statement sent shivers down the spine but you took it as something not creepy. It contains something soft, sad. You sighed and for a moment, seven minutes disappeared as the bell went off.

Math time was the fastest of the three periods you have this afternoon. True enough, you guys had a test and about 30% of the class was let me say, unprepared. Some of your classmates complained, but your teacher seemed deaf and mute right after he handed out the questionnaires and given his instructions.

Your seatmate barely cared as you watched him stare at his test paper. You shook your head in disbelief and worked your way through the test.

You're given the entire period for the test. It was easy enough, a couple of questions held you for like two minutes. (You're really some kind of a smart person) Problem is it was pretty long. Total of 50 questions.

Time passed like a blur, five minutes before dismissal and you're the third person to hand in the test. You fixed your stuff and glanced onto everyone. Some seemed like they're almost done, half-standing and then sitting back again realizing maybe they've wrote the wrong stuff, some are cramming, slamming numbers onto their calculators and some, barely cared. Just like him. Rukawa is practically staring into nowhere. It looked very scary, empty. Rukawa's not the glowing type but he's not the dead type either.

The bell rang, and some irritated groans filled the room. Your math teacher gave his last five minute extension but most of the class handed in their papers, some finished, some not, most of them, guessing.

Rukawa remained seated, glued to his chair. Your math teacher was about to approach him when he stood up and you had a chance to have a quick look on his paper. Blank?

In disbelief your teacher just shook his head as Rukawa made his way back to his seat, grabbed his bag, and walked out of the room.

"Mr. Parker" only a few students inside the room finishing the test and about 3 minutes left on Mr. Parker's 5 minute extension. He looked up at you, Rukawa's paper still on his hands. Mr. Parker is pretty much one of your most favorite teachers. Not only does he teach MATH but also because he's really considerate and he never stops unless (if possible) everyone catches his lessons.

"Yes (your name)?"

You looked at the paper on his hands. "Can I ask you a favor?"

xXoXx

"Hey!"

He kept walking. His steps are like thrice of yours.

"Man, wait up!"

He stopped. He turned around, a look of nothingness in his face

"You… giant people." You held out his test paper, he looked at it but said nothing. "Bring this trash home. Work on it."

"What?" He looked pissed. Seeing his blank test papers with the questionnaires attached to it, he didn't know what to think.

"You get a no-mark for that quiz."

"Hn."

"Oh please! Just work on the damn thing!" you slammed the paper on his chest, grabbed his right hand and shoved it on top of his chest.

Without even looking, you went pass him and disappeared in the crowd of students bluffing around, fixing stuff et-cetera on their lockers.

xXoXx

"(Your name)! yo!" Ryota grabbed your shoulder as you closed your locker. "Where's Mitsui? Boy, you look pissed."

"Mitsui ditched afternoon classes, I don't know if he'll be back for practice. Do you guys even have practice today?" you answered incompletely.

Ryota shrugged as Ayako appeared on your other side. "No practice. Practice cancelled. I'm sure you've got some idea why (your name). Kogure told me you knew something."

You sighed, not really in the mood to talk about it right now. The afternoon has been crazy. Actually the whole day was turmoil. In a matter of minutes, everything seemed to have changed. Earlier on at lunch you just had this mess regarding Rukawa being involved in a fight. Then Rukawa comes in, being all different and actually (for the record) nice for one single period, then merges back into his old self after being talked to by coach Ansai.

Ryota, after being told by Ayako about this news, kept quiet.

"Coach Ansai talked to him." You spoke, leaning on your locker as students start to dissipate in the hallway

"Oh?" Ayako was now standing in front of you, Ryota right next to her. "I haven't heard coach Ansai's reaction on this yet."

"Me neither, but I'm sure it's not pleasing. Rukawa looked devastated."

"Did you know this kind of stuff happen before?" Ryota spoke, inserting a topic you've been meaning to ask about

"When? Who's involved?"

"Glorious team captain himself." His tone was relaxed, sarcasm in a few edges

"Takenori Akagi? Are you serious?"

Ayako nodded. "It wasn't really like he's part of it, but he got involved. He helped. Someone took a picture, was leaked throughout the district and Akagi almost lost his place in the basketball team."

"Are those people from somewhere that he fought with his basketball teammates?"

"No." Ryota answered.

"What?"

"They're just some friends of his, acquaintances." Ayako explained.

"Then why was his basketball carrier put on the line?"

"You do know the caption on Rukawa's picture right?" Ayako looked at you, knowing you'd get her point.

Shohoku player plays kick-boxing. Shohoku player…

You, barely in the right mind to think about what to say, just walked with Ayako and Miagi towards the school entrance.

"Someone picking you up?" Ayako asked as Miagi took his car. "We can give you a ride."

"Since when did he start bringing a car?" you felt being light-hearted for a moment.

"Just today. His mom gave an approval that he can take care of… the car" Ayako laughed as little as Miagi drove towards the entrance where you and Ayako stood.

"I'll just walk my way home." You spoke as Ayako opened the back door.

"Mitsui's gonna kill me." Ryota spoke

"Get going you guys. I wanna walk today. Have some private time with myself." They laughed and you laughed too.

As Miagi hesitantly drove off, you sighed deep and went back inside the school. As you walked around a little, you spotted some teachers and a few students you don't really know. You turned toward the gym and saw Akagi went in.

"Akagi wait."

"(Your name). No practice today so…"

"No that's not what I'm after. About Rukawa's picture…"

"I'm telling the team tomorrow. Before we all go out for the training camp."

"No. What is gonna happen to Rukawa?"

Akagi replied with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure he's in trouble but what else?"

"Coach Ansai works on that matter. I have no clue"

"B-but been there done that, correct?"

Akagi stared at you for a moment then smiled; a smile quite funny. "Who told you?"

"As if that matters… The point is that you know what Rukawa might be feeling right now."

"Trust me, I don't think so. If it is you, probably."

"What?"

"(Your name), you're just too good on understanding others I can't think of anyone else that can crack open Rukawa's hard head. I'm listing down hundreds of reasons why I should be thankful you're part of the team."

For a while you're sure Akagi lost you. What the hell is he talking about?

Akagi just smiled and patted your shoulder as he made his way inside the gym. You didn't follow. How did the conversation turned to talking about Rukawa and Akagi's involvement in fights, to something about me being an understanding person? What in the world?

You clicked your phone. The driver answered. After a few minutes your car arrived.

It's a warm Tuesday afternoon. Its fifteen minutes past five o'clock as you sat comfortably at the back of your beloved Honda Jazz. You pulled out a small notebook containing the list of some of the stuff you're gonna do the whole week. It's like an organizer although it's not in calendar format.

Training Camp starts tomorrow. Bus leaves at 10:00am, but the team, and everyone who's coming, will be meeting at the gym at 9:00am. Since training camp will last for five straight days (wed,thur,fri,sat,sun) taking the weekends your recital master asked if you can make a schedule for a practice Tuesday afternoon before you leave for training camp.

And well, that's where you're heading right now. Instead of having to go to practice for Saturday, your instructor moved it to Tuesday, and all your other recital-mates are coming in for practice as well.

It's now 5:30 and practice starts at 6:00pm. You told the driver you'll just call him when practice ends, not wanting him to stay and bore himself to death.

As you entered, friends and cousins greeted you. The instructor was glad that you came. You sat happily on your familiar piano when practicing in this particular recital hall, and played some little tunes. You could remember some notes on the out of my league song you've been trying to master for quite some time now after you got it from Ms. Aimee, your music teacher.

It's now 5:45pm and the room suddenly became quiet. You heard some talking from the entrance hall as your instructor made his way towards the entrance.

Of course, since it might just be nothing of your business at all you keep on fiddling with some notes, playing random pieces that come to mind when you heard your instructor spoke.

"It seems we have someone who will be joining us from this point on. I hope you give him a lovely welcome."

Newbie? To join the recital already? Curious, you looked up from the grand piano you're playing and can't help but feel de javu. Umm… Seriously?

Right next to your instructor, Kaede Rukawa stood, wearing his school uniform and his bag over his shoulder.

**Alright! please drop a review ^_^ ... any questions, suggestions or whatsoever will be greatly appreciated. this story might turn out more serious that i thought, so yeah. keep reading and i'll try to update soon! God bless you! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Phew. I've just read the reviews. Wow.**

**Anyways, I just want to thank those who fight for this story. I don't have to mention names, you guys know who you are -you all know who they are. So, thank you very much. This story is very much dedicated to all of you.**

Everyone chattered. Your cousins gave you a glance but all you did was look at him. Unbelievable…

Your instructor came into view. He was actually standing right beside you, Rukawa following his steps. "(Your name). I'm sure you know Mr. Rukawa."

Caught off guard, you stuttered. "Oh… F-for sure." you stood up, looked at your instructor and he gave you a wink. You pulled his right sleeve a little, directing him to walk a little further away from Rukawa. "Sir?" it was a whisper. "He's in a recital already?!"

Your instructor smiled, patted you on the shoulder and called onto all the members as they all gathered near. "Mr. Rukawa just joined our music school, and he will be taking formal lessons -the same as how each of you has been doing these past few years. Now, he's been qualified to perform in your upcoming recital… but he hasn't given a final answer to our offer yet. For the meantime, he will be practicing with you guys, as IF he is performing in the recital; for reasons I believe are unnecessary to explain."

"We crawled our way to get a position in professional recitals like this, how come he gets to join in so easily?" You heard Martin -a guy a year older than you- butt in, obviously making an objection. Martin is a trumpet player, and yeah, he's pretty good. He's not that friendly, but he's not a loner. It appears that what Martin said made sense and some of the other members started mumbling.

Your instructor sighed, looked at Martin. "Let him prove himself, then tell me if we made a wrong decision." Martin stares hard at your instructor then looked at Rukawa. Your instructor is a kind person, although he knows when to be tough and when to be soft. Martin's sudden objection –lacking some respect- made your instructor's face change.

Some of the members that started mumbling silenced themselves as Martin faced Rukawa. "Ok then, prove yourself."

Rukawa stared back, not moving a muscle. This irritated Martin so he looked back to your instructor. "You just brought a nuisance in this place, sir, if ever you haven't realized."

"Martin, I do believe you are mistaken." Your instructor's calm voice surprised you. "It is improper to judge people. Now, I do not want to waste anymore time, everyone let's get started."

Martin stumped his way to his place while Rukawa walked away and gets himself comfortable on one of the chairs meant for the audience.

Note: As I have said, years ago, I haven't been in a recital yet. So for any inaccurate or inappropriate descriptions regarding recital halls and stuff, I apologize. Anyway, this particular recital hall (our setting right at the moment) is like a mini-conservatorium. It has seats like that of a real concert hall, only in minimum amounts. The stage is a bit elevated a good one and a half feet above the ground –above the audience. The instruments and players are positioned on the stage, in a professional manner.

And so, without further delays, the practice started at 6pm sharp.

After half an hour, your instructor called for a break. Martin followed him to his office while some of the members started to mumble. Your cousin Michaela sat down next to you. "You guys know each other right? He goes at Shohoku high, correct?" You nodded as she stretched her neck a little to look at Rukawa. He's sitting far to your right, a part of the piano covering him. "I must say, Shohoku boys are wow… good looking; first, your best friend Mitsui, and now him? Oh wow. Girls must be going crazy." Hearing the name Mitsui, you felt butterflies inside your stomach flutter for a split second. It felt funny and weird, but it made you feel warm. Your cousin elbowed you, trying to squeeze out some reactions.

You rolled your eyes and told your cousin how her comment has been too much. You told her she exaggerated the description of Shohoku boys. She just laughed at you and you kept silent. "You should step out of that no boyfriend life of yours and start being normal, (your name). You're a teenager. You're perfect. A guy tagging along wherever you go is the only thing missing in your perfect picture portrait, you know." She said, playing with some piano keys.

"Leave me alone. Besides, aren't you too young to press on things like that?" You hated conversations involving boyfriends, relationships and stuff. You still think it's unnecessary even though some of your friends started dating- like Ayako and Miagi.

"I don't have a boyfriend, and neither do I intend to have one. Although, I find it very interesting discovering other people's love life…" She stood up, poked you slightly on the head then went her way back to her piano. As she was a few distances away, you spoke. "You find it interesting picking on me?" Michaela smiled then blew you a playful kiss. Then after that, she pointed out to Rukawa. You looked at what she's pointing at and saw that Rukawa was not on his seat anymore. He was standing in front of Martin and your instructor.

"What's going on?" You shouted a little over to Michaela. Other members went closer to get a scoop but your instructor gave them a look that says 'Keep Out.'

"Ella!" Martin called over and Michaela looked at you before she approached Martin. "What's up?" she said trying to be casual yet a little formal. Even though Michaela's a little younger -a charming fourteen year old girl- she acts very mature when the situation calls for her to act mature.

"Let Mr. Rukawa 'prove' himself. Lend him your piano." Martin spoke and every person in the hall heard what he said.

Your instructor was silent. He had his eyes fixed on Martin while Martin kept his eyes on Rukawa's.

Rukawa was surprisingly calm. You expected to see something different in his eyes, knowing the recent occurrences back at school (involving the basketball team), but he looked light. It's as if he's not troubled by all this commotion Martin kept on putting about him.

This guy pulls the greatest surprises I don't even know what to expect or if I should expect something at all. Your thoughts were simple, straight-forward. And of course, to your surprise, Rukawa climbed up the stage, towards Michaela's piano, and sat comfortably, no hint of irritation or whatsoever.

That moment, you think you're seeing a different Rukawa. You suddenly saw the Rukawa you've accidentally seen playing in the secret room on Mama Rose's Music Store days ago. That moment felt like it happened years ago, but seeing him right now, it refreshed the memory and soon, you heard yourself being too excited and can't wait to hear him play; to play that captivating music you heard in that secret room.

Everyone stood and watched, as if he's some alien from another planet who's asked to speak Earth language. Martin stood right beside your instructor while you sat on your piano seat.

Moments later, Rukawa just sat and Martin grew impatient. He began tapping his foot, and your instructor just stood beside him, hands together behind his back.

Rukawa yawned and some of the members started getting to their positions, apparently not interested any longer.

You felt your eyebrow rose. What the hell is he doing? Michaela sat beside you and was about to whisper something when.

Ting!

The single note echoed around the room. You felt your mouth curving into a wide smile but you covered it with your hand quickly. Everyone seemed to have their mouths half open. All eyes were on Rukawa. And with a final glance at Martin he stood and yawned once again.

Your instructor was still silent and Martin was devastated. "Is that your proof?!" Looking at Rukawa he said, "Who do you think you are!?"

Rukawa walked down the stage using the stairs, and passed in front of Martin, not even paying him a glance.

"Mr. Alfonse…" Martin was so angry but he got angrier when he saw your instructor's, Mr. Alfonse's, face.

"My boy, I told you to let him prove himself. I didn't say, let him prove himself now."

"So you're saying THAT is his level!? Is this some kind of a joke!? What now? We'll wait until he blooms?" Martin laughed at his own statement and some of the members joined in.

Mr. Alfonse gave him no response. Instead he turned to the recital class (the members) and motioned for them to continue. Martin, enraged, stomped back to his position.

You shook your head, a little smile on your face as Michaela heads her way back to her piano. Mr. Alfonse stood and motioned his hand and you all continued the practice. Rukawa sat back to his seat, crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the black piano you're playing.

xXoXx

"Hello?" you held your phone close to your ear using your shoulder as you fiddled with your stuff inside your bag.

"I have a super surprise tomorrow." Mitsui's voice was so cheerful you can image his smile reaching all the way to his ears.

"What kind of surprise?"

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you anything about it, silly."

"Oh wow. I hope it's not a devastating one like mine."

"Ok, what?"

"I've got news to crack open, but I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Tell me now."

"No."

"Sheesh. What's it about?"

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you anything about it, silly." You said it exactly the way he did

"Haha. Very funny."

"It's about Rukawa, so yeah. Some random news." You heard him zip his bag. "Done packing?"

"Uh, yeah." There was a change in his tone of voice. "Are 'ya done packing?"

"Yeah. –Oops" you're phone dropped, so you picked it up. "Just a couple of things to throw in and it's good to go. Still don't know why we have to come. Oh let me rephrase that. I still don't know why I have to come." You forced your zipper up, redoing it for like four times before it was perfectly zipped close.

"Dunno, don't care. Ask them. It's good news to me."

"Haha. Just because you think you can "bug" me for five days straight." You dropped your bag on the floor and pushed it near the closet while gathering some books and notes and placing them inside your backpack. "I'm bringing some school stuff. I'm pretty sure I won't be doing much of your basketball stuff; well, apart from forming strategies for you guys and doing some medical assistance. Haruko told me you guys might have some minor check up. It seems coach Ansai will invite a doctor over."

"You'd be slicing me open? Like umm, a frog dissected in biology?"

You laughed and he laughed too. "I would if I'm allowed to. I'll dissect your brains and rewire some stuff so that you'll stop being lazy and start doing your work; no more skipping!"

"Yewouch. You've hurt my feelings, how dare you!"

You blew a raspberry tongue at him and you heard him doing the same. "Hisashi it's late. I'm going to bed." You heard his laugh and then it fades.

"Alright, alright. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya froggy."

You heard him laugh one more time before clicking the phone off.

Sleep looks warm and cozy since there's nothing else bothering you at the moment. Before dozing off completely, you had a recall of the events that happened lately. Every moment seemed fine and all, except for the incident of Rukawa being involved in a fight. 'I wonder if his grandmother knows whatever is happening to him…' You were surprised by what you just thought of. Suddenly realizing how Rukawa seems a little closer to you than you have imagined. Who cares? I just wanna sleep; maybe things will lighten up tomorrow. I might as well take this camp as a vacation.

xXoXx

"What the…?" you sprang up your bed, rubbed your eyes and searched under your pillow. You took your phone out, shut the darn noisy alarm off and yawned, getting ready for the day ahead. It's about 5:30 in the morning. "…Did…. I set… my alarm... (yawns) this early?" still a little sleepy, you went to the bathroom to take a shower.

It was 6:00 when you've done dressing up and decided to see if your mom is already awake. You were walking down the stairs when you saw someone sitting at your living room. "Mom?"

The person did not respond so you thought it was a visitor. This early? You went a little closer to see who the person is. As you slowly walk your way to the living room center…

"Boo!"

"Nyah!"

Mitsui came stumbling over the sofa, laughing like a kid. He's even kicking his feet like a toddler. "Oh wow… (laughs) that was priceless.." he rubbed his eyes which are kind of teary because of laughing.

"What are you doing here!?" He kept laughing. "Ha-ha…Very funny Mitsui…" you poke him on the head and he rubbed it. Cute. Argh. Why does he have to gesture like that!? What am I saying!?

He stood up, towering over you. "I came to pick you up."

"What… are we walking?" you crossed your arms over your chest to show that you're still a little pissed off. He pinched your nose and you, as usual, complained. "Okay, now I'm really mad."

Mitsui leaned closer, and you felt a little awkward. He stared at your eyes and you pushed him away; your faces where a few inches apart when you slightly pushed him away. He laughed. "This is actually the first time I saw you looked tired. No, scratch that. This is the first time I've seen your face this early in the morning. It's umm…" He placed his right hand under his chin as if he's thinking.

"Hey, I took a bath already, my hair is fixed, and (blowing a breath out) my breath doesn't smell awful! One wrong word and-"

"Refreshing. Clear as day." Mitsui cut you off, finishing his interrupted statement. You felt your eyes widen and your cheeks burning. Suddenly, it's like everything is just too awkward, yet… nice. "You seem like you didn't get enough sleep. You're not too fiery today."

"I don't know what you're talking about. What're you doing here anyway, the real reason." You sat on the sofa and he sat next to you. He took something out of his pocket and held it in front of you. "What's this?" It was a pair of keys, and a tiny control pad that looks like a remote for a… "Car keys?" You looked at him disbelievingly and he grinned. "Don't tell me…"

He stood up, grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the door. His mood right now is very similar to when he gave you your matching bracelet. Right at the moment, you thought he looked like a kid, so excited to show people that he'd finally learned how to ride a bike. Outside, parked at your garage, behind your Honda Jazz is a black Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution. It was one of your favorite cars.

"Mitsui? You… Is this yours?" You were slowly walking around the car. "Where's your driver?" Mitsui grinned and laid an arm over your shoulders. He leaned close to your ear. "I'm the driver." You quickly turned your head towards his and were so close that you can feel his breath on your face.

"You passed the road test? Hey, hey wait! When did you take your driver's license test? I thought you said you're not interested in driving… I thought-" he poked your forehead and looked at the car.

"You ask too many questions. I was hoping you'd be the first one to congratulate me. Guess not." He walked away from you, looking a little sad.

You kept quiet for a moment and then walked towards him. You held his hand and he looked at you. "You are surprisingly dramatic today." He looked at you as if he didn't understand a thing you said. You laughed a little. It's common to see Mitsui clueless. He's always caught off guard. He looked a little annoyed though and seems like he doesn't like the thought of not knowing what's inside your head.

You frowned, cleared your throat and let go of his hand. He's still quiet. You offered your right hand, waiting for him to shake it. "Well, Congratulations Hisashi Mitsui. You are now a certified driver. Now, will you please let me ride that cool car with you?"

Mitsui's face lit, he shook your hand and surprisingly, pulled you closer and embraced you. You smiled. It's really how Mitsui is… always sweet and awkward at the same time.

You both went inside and had a nice breakfast with your mom. It was pretty quick since you guys wanna go for a spin before going to school.

"Don't ever let her take the wheel Mitsui." Your mother spoke as she's walking with you to towards the door. Mr. (driver's name) helped carry your bag to Mitsui's car.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Just because I haven't taken my road test yet…" You countered.

"Understood Auntie." Mitsui spoke as if you never said a thing. You elbowed him lightly and your mother laughed. She waved goodbye as the two of you hopped onto the Lancer.

xXoXx

"Are you sure you've got everything you need Kaede?" Mama Rose was sitting on the sofa, while Rukawa drags his kind-of-loaded gym bag down the stairs. He nodded and made his way to the kitchen to grab some sandwich, neatly wrapped in maple leaf napkin.

"You have to call me whenever you'll need anything." Rukawa was straightforward as he said this. Mama Rose stood slowly, old age as they say, and hugged Rukawa as he made his way to the door.

"I'm expecting calls from your father soon, so you don't have to worry about me. I'll be going in and out here and shop like always, doing my regular routine."

Rukawa nodded once again, and slipped onto his gym bag's longest strap. He still has a bandage on his used-to-be-injured foot but he sure can walk properly now. On the way to the door, Rukawa heard Mama Rose spoke.

"Say hello to (your name) for me, alright?"

"Hn." He smiled, hugged Mama Rose and went on his way.

As the door shut, Mama Rose sat on the sofa again and sighed deeply. 'When are you going to make your move Kaede?' She laughed a little and went to the kitchen to get some of her favorite beverage, tea. ;)

xXoXx

"… And so I thought it's all over. Then after I did that Parallel Parking, I drove for some time that seemed like forever, when it was done and he said I passed, I almost hugged that chubby guy (laughs)." Mitsui was beaming while he tells the story of his road test. It appears he skipped afternoon classes yesterday to take the road test. He did ask his teachers if he could be excused and he was surprised enough that all of them just let him off the hook and one of them even wished him good luck.

"Just wait, I'm next." You held onto your hair as the wind blew stronger from the window of the car, you're riding shotgun of course.

"Oh okay, when that happens, I'll stay away from the road. This car might get wrecked." He ended his statement with a laugh.

You punched him on his upper arm and he quickly glanced at your side, his face beaming. "You're super happy today."

"I got a car, and I'm driving you to school. What's not to be happy about?"

"Don't tell me you've only been dreaming of becoming my driver."

"Maybe…"

You laughed and he laughed too. "You're so random."

"That's me." Mitsui smiled the whole ride and you guys even went for a drive thru on your favorite coffee shop. He said he really wants his coffee frappe and even though you lectured him hard about drinking something cold early in the morning, you didn't win this time around.

Mitsui was savoring his drink when you guys parked the car. He handed you his frappe as he opened the compartment and carried out your bag and his. It's almost 7:30 in the morning and students were coming from here and there, some looked at you and Mitsui, and his car.

"Let's head to the gym." Mitsui carried his gym bag, using its longest strap, and carried your bag on his other hand.

"That's pretty heavy."

"What do you have in here, your room?" Mitsui pretended he was going to drop your bag

"I'll carry it then!"

He easily walked away from you. "Do you really think I can't handle this? Wow, I'm hurt."

"You're always hurt. Let me get something from my bag." He looked at you for a moment.

"What is it?"

You unzipped your white Nike gym bag and fished out a small back pack from inside; one of your printed Jansport bags.

"That fits in there??? Wow, you girls know how to pack."

"I'll carry this. It has my school stuff and such." You walked as he shrugged and followed.

On the way to the gym you met Ms. Aimee, the music teacher, along the hallway. "(Your name), and Mitsui. Oh yeah, you guys are going on that training camp, right?" She greeted and you and Mitsui nodded. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you (your name), that music sheet I gave you from before, it was placed in an envelope. Hang on…" she fished something from her pile of stuff that she carrying and handed out a brown envelope. You looked at it. "Well I thought you'd be interested. There's an initial at the back of that envelope. You might know someone with those initials, that'll give us an idea who this composer is."

You flipped the enveloped and you frowned as you read silently those two letters. "Thank you Ms. Aimee, when I figure something out I'll let you know a.s.a.p."

"Sure. Well then, good luck on your training guys, I have to get going." She smiled and went on her way as you stared at the envelope. Mitsui was standing a little far from you. He moved a little closer, probably trying to see the initials when you absent-mindedly held it down and started walking again.

"So, do you have any idea at all about that composer person?" Mitsui asked as he opened the gym doors.

"Well, not really..." As you got in, you heard a single bouncing ball, then a bang on the ring. "I'm not too sure." Rukawa glanced at you and Mitsui and went back to his shooting.

Mitsui headed straight for the locker room, saying he's gonna get changed. You didn't hear him though because your mind is thinking of only two letters; those initials written on the brown envelope. RK.

It was quiet since Rukawa stopped playing. You sat on a bench and took out your phone to check what time it is. Its currently 7:50 and classes start at 8:00am. You heard the school bell rang. Ten Minutes before time. When you looked up, Rukawa was standing in front of you. That was quick. You blinked and he went to the back of the bench your sitting, grabbed his gym bag and went for the locker room. Before he actually passed through the doors, he faced you. "Mama Rose wanted to say hi." His statement was monotonous but you're too used to it to notice. Besides, why would you pay attention to his monotonous tone if his eyes were staring at yours?

You smiled and nodded. He went into the locker room as Mitsui went out. "Oh, you're playing?" You asked as he made his way to the bench after he threw his crushed frappe cup on the trash can.

"Gonna shoot some hoops. Wanna try?" He offered as he held the ball and took a shot.

"You've gotta be kidding me." You left your Jansport bag on the bench and stood up. "Are you trying to make fun of me?"

"Woah, since when didn't I (laughs)? Come on, give it a shot." He ran for the ball and approached you. "Just one."

"Have you forgotten that I don't know how to shoot? I'm even worse than Sakuragi when he first learned basketball. I can't even do those funny shots he did when he started playing!"

Mitsui laughed and you thought his laugh was so contagious you can't help but chuckle even though you want to make a strong point - that you don't want to shoot. "If Sakuragi was able to learn, then it's the same for you. Here…" he said shoving the ball at you that you didn't have a choice but accept it. "Come on!" He pulled you to the free throw line. "Now, this is the free throw line and-"

"I know that!" You stomped and held the ball high. "This is ridiculous." You held it farther back and literally threw it at the board. It was an air-ball since the ball travelled on a level about your height; in some kind of horizontal direction. "Argh! I told you."

"You did it on purpose!" He shouted as he ran for the ball, ran back and handed it to you. "Do it properly please."

"Grrrr." You gritted your teeth as Mitsui crossed his arms over his chest and waited for you to shoot. You did the same position as before and threw the ball again, this time it travelled a little higher. "I tried!" You shouted as Mitsui ran again for the ball.

"Not good enough. Again!" He chest-passed the ball as you caught it perfectly. Mitsui smirked. "You can catch a chest pass but you can't shoot? You're the one who's joking."

"Am not." You raised the ball up your head and was about to make another epic shot when Mitsui caught the ball, holding it on the sides. You felt his hands hold yours as the two of you now held onto the ball. He was standing behind you, actually, towering over you.

"You hold it like this…" He arranged how you held onto the ball, moving your hands with his. "This hand… hmmm… how to say it. This one kind of pushes on the ball, while this one is for support. Well at least that's what I think." He explains while he shows you how to do the shot. "And then you just shoot." At the word shoot, you felt his hand's push on yours, and so the ball went off. The ball hit the ring though it didn't get in; still it got close to the ring. "See?" He moved a little to the side and looked at you, later realizing your faces where inches apart. He moved back a little and smiled. You felt a rush of blood on your face and tried to cover with by pouting your lips as if being scolded.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Mr. Expert." You ran for the ball and tried to dribble it, which you really know how to. Mitsui smiled as he tried to steal the ball. He ran towards you as you got a little scared and raised the ball over your head. That wasn't the very best option since he's waaaaay taller than you so he laughed hard and you laughed too. "Hey, I'm trying."

"And you think I can't reach it?" He spoke then laughed once again as he reaches for the ball with less effort.

You ran with the ball cradled in your arms.

"Hey, that's travelling!" Mitsui shouted as you ran around the court and he kept chasing, you were pretty fast but let's face it, he is faster.

You heard the gym door open and saw who came in. You ran towards the door… "Miagi! Catch!" you chest-passed the ball and Miagi dropped his bag quickly before catching your pass.

"Two against one?" Mitsui stopped and scratched the back of his head.

"You're teasing (your name) again?" Miagi dribbled the ball and charged on Mitsui as you blew raspberry tongue before walking back to the bench. You can hear your breathing grew a little faster than before and it feels nice. You watched as Mitsui and Miagi played, Mitsui trying to steal the ball from Miagi as you laughed how he couldn't succeed.

"Yeah Miagi, don't let him get the ball!" You shouted and Mitsui stuck his tongue out at your direction. You laughed then you heard the gym door open again.

"Oh, you're early." Ayako spoke. You looked back and waved at her. She walked her way to the bench, poking your head as she stood behind the bench. Her hair was tied on a neat braid. "Miagi I got your phone. Where do I put the car keys?"

Miagi was blocking Mitsui as he shouted "My bag's right there. Thank you!" Mitsui got pass him and did a lay-up. "Man! I hate it when you do that!" Miagi starts breathing a little harder and Mitsui held the ball. "I need to do warm ups first. I'm dried up." Miagi made his way to the bench while Mitsui nodded and he did some shooting.

Ayako is now sitting beside you while Miagi took a swig from his water jug. You looked at your phone; it is now 8:20 am. "Where is everybody?" Ayako spoke, breaking the silence. Only the sound of a ball being dribbled can be heard.

"We got here around eight." You answered. "Rukawa was here; he went to the locker room but hasn't come out since."

"Oh, was he?" Miagi sat beside Ayako. "How's it going?"

"Good. How 'bout you?"

"Oh he's fine." Ayako spoke.

"Yes, so fine. Just like you." Miagi answered, looking mushy at Ayako.

"Ewww." Ayako pushed him away and scooted closer to you. You laughed and thought how cute these two are. You heard the gym doors open and about three players got it. They joined Mitsui for a little while and soon, Kogure arrived.

"You're pretty late." Ayako greeted, Kogure had his glasses off and was wiping them with his shirt.

"Yeah, I guess I slept in." He laughed and some other players arrived. It's now 8:45am and Haruko came running, sitting excitedly beside you and Ayako.

"Good Morning! Good Morning! How are you guys doing?" Haruko greeted cheerfully while you and Ayako moved back a little.

"What's with you?" You spoke, looking at how Haruko looked so flushed.

"Yeah, you're red as a tomato." Ayako followed.

"I ran so fast! Haha! I thought I was late, I didn't even bother waiting for brother." Haruko was beaming.

"Where're your stuff?" Ayako asked. Haruko was about to speak when the gym door flew open and the gym was suddenly filled with dark omen.

Takenori Akagi was standing at the door; his hands full with some bags and his gym bag slumped at his back. "There they are." Haruko spoke as you and Ayako stared at Akagi and his luggage. "I didn't have enough time to pack."

"Not enough time huh?" You uttered while Ayako tried to stop herself from laughing. Looking at Takenori Akagi carrying those pink and purple bags makes him so Barbie material.

Akagi went towards the other bench and dropped his carried stuff and the rest paid attention. The time is 8:55am. Most of the players were inside the gym as of the moment. Akagi explained some rules and reminders. It seems coach Ansai won't be able to make it this morning and he'll just meet the team at the training camp. Akagi was done with his rants and was about to call the team out when Sakuragi kicked the gym doors open. He's still in his PJ's and is panting so hard. "I made it! I made it!"

Everybody laughed and Sakuragi got a good dose of making-fun remarks from Miagi and Mitsui. "Spongebob Squarepants (laughs)." Miagi spoke, referring to Sakuragi's PJ prints.

"I bet he has Patrick Star as well." Mitsui replied.

Sakuragi was so mad he tried to poke Mitsui and Miagi but was unsuccessful.

"I like Spongebob. I really think it looks cute." Haruko was talking to you and Ayako and when Sakuragi overhead it, he flushed and was suddenly talking to Haruko while you, Mitsui, Ayako and Miagi were left speechless.

"Wow. And now Spongebob's his ticket to Haruko Island." Miagi remarked as the team walked towards the school parking area where a bus was parked.

The last person on the group, walking a little farther back than the four of you, was Rukawa. You happen to glance back and noticed that he's walking behind you guys. He has his earphones on and was walking casually. You kept remembering 'RK' whenever you see him. 'Rukawa Kaede. So, was it him?'

"Hey (your name), hello?" Mitsui was waving a hand at you since you're kind of spacing out. You were looking at your feet while walking.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, what?" you looked up at him.

"Too deep in thoughts?" Mitsui kept walking while looking at you.

"No, not really. By the way, since we're riding a school sponsored bus, what's gonna happen to your car?" You asked, Miagi and Ayako looked at Mitsui.

"You have a car!?" they both exclaimed.

Mitsui was looking kind of sheepish and you thought he looked funny. "Surprised?" You spoke then Miagi and Ayako stared at you. "I must say I didn't wear that kind of funny face when I found out he has a car." You ended with a laugh and Mitsui laughed too.

"So you're driving now?" Ayako spoke

"Yep. I passed yesterday."

"Get out of here." Miagi uttered

"I did" Mitsui claimed

"He did" you agreed

"Darn! And I thought I could brag about me being first to drive!"

"You were first, but I caught up fast." Mitsui smirked and Miagi punched him playfully.

"Just wait, Ayako and I will drive soon too." You spoke, sounding a little competitive

"Yeah. We'll be driving past you guys soon." Ayako followed.

"We can't wait." Miagi answered while Mitsui nodded.

Mitsui explained that he had arrangements regarding who to bring his car back to his house. He didn't specify much though.

The four of you were pretty noisy and you were all getting in the bus. The seats at the farther back were the ones left vacant. Since your using a kind of mini bus, it can only accommodate few people, just enough room for the team. Ayako said she wanted to sit beside you but Miagi faked a cry and she got so annoyed she just let him sit beside her. You then ended up sitting beside Mitsui, which is, in all fairness, more convenient for you.

As you were feeling comfortable with your seat, Rukawa walked pass you and took the last coupled seats which are behind yours and Mitsui's seat. He is sitting behind you and you looked over as he sat.

Mitsui was fixing his earphones as he took out his iPod and offered one earphone. You declined the offer since you don't feel like listening to music yet. Mitsui just smiled and made himself busy listening to his iPod while checking his phone.

Akagi stood at the aisle of the bus, a few distance from the driver. "Alright Shohoku, listen up!" Everybody kept quiet and Akagi was satisfied. "We're expected to arrive at the Training Camp before lunch time. No fooling around while we're on the road. In this Training Camp, riding this bus may be the only resting opportunity you can get."

You felt the bus move and sighed. You looked back at Rukawa and he has his eyes closed. You can't help but stare a little since he looks so fragile. His eyes opened and you realized you were caught. "What?" He spoke, taking off one of his earphones.

"Mama Rose is alone right now, correct?" asking, that was your intention anyway.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, you don't really have much of a choice."

"Hn."

You shrugged and thought the conversation was pretty stupid. The Rukawa you're looking at today is the average Rukawa. Ever since you've started seeing different moods of his, you thought of categorizing them base on how he talks.

The 'Rukawa' who uses too few words and a few 'Hn' is the average Rukawa.

The one who occasionally chuckles and shows signs of almost laughing and uses more words is the good Rukawa.

And finally, the one who talks back and makes fun of you in a not-so-obvious way is your personal favorite, that's why you call that side of him weird Rukawa.

You laughed silently after hearing your own thoughts to yourself. 'My ideas tell me that Rukawa has multiple personality disorder? That's pretty mean.'

"You look happy." Mitsui spoke, he was looking out the window since he's sitting on that side.

"Who? Me?"

"Yeah… What're ya thinking?" He looked at you, his earphones unplugged and hanging on the sides of his neck. You just noticed how nice he looked today. He's wearing a muscle cut dark blue Nike, and black sweatpants. You can see his arms, in their perfectly fit shapes, not too muscular but not skinny nor fat; and there was his hair fixed like how he usually wears with; just a little hint of hair wax, or gel, you're not too sure. "What are you staring at?" His voice kind of woke you up and you suddenly felt embarrass for no reason. You noticed how his cheeks were kind of red.

'What's with me? I always stare at him…There's nothing new with that, right?' You thought as Mitsui pinched your left ear. "Ow!"

"Oh. You are awake."

"Darn right I am!" You poked him on the head.

He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "You know, honestly…"

You waited for him to finish his statement. Mitsui glanced at the window before continuing.

"I'm just glad you're here."

You looked at him while he's still staring outside the window. "You are, huh…"

"Yeah, it'd be so boring. Five days without my best friend. That's just crap."

You poked him on the head. "You're spoiling me too much."

"Isn't it the other way around?" He looked at you questioningly. "I'm the one who gets pampered, not you."

"No, I am. Trust me." At your statement, he put his arm over your shoulders and did a noogie. You pushed him away and fixed your hair. "Hey! What was that for!?"

"You look so childish!" He laughed and you pouted. "And hmmm… Cute?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… Give me that." You grabbed one of his earphones and wore it. He automatically handed you his iPod and you browsed over his songs. Most of them were familiar to you since you both share a liking of the same type of music. You stopped and played "Perfect" by Hedley. As you let it play, Mitsui wore his other earphone and laid his back comfortably on his seat. He closed his eyes and you did pretty much the same.

xXoXx

You felt the bus stop and you slowly opened your eyes. You felt your left shoulder is kind of heavy and realized Mitsui's head resting on it. The bus moved a little and Mitsui's head tilted a little and you held his forehead so that he won't fall forward. You fixed his head so that it's resting safely on your shoulder and looked at your side only to see Ayako and Miagi sleeping as well. You checked your phone for the time and it's exactly 10:00am. The sun was so bright it's kind of blinding so you reached slowly for the window on Mitsui's side and pulled the mini curtains. Mitsui moved a little and you thought he's awake but is not. You sighed. The bus is getting kind of cold probably the air conditioner. Mitsui moved a little again. You thought he looked kind of cold so you pulled your thin jacket from your Jansport bag and laid it on top of Mitsui.

It seems you guys had a stop-over. You've just noticed that most of the players were either asleep or were getting out of the bus probably to use the washroom or buy something. You saw Haruko stood up. She's sitting a little further at the front. As she walks the aisle, she glanced at every slot; she must be looking for you. As she spotted you, walked faster and with a bright smile on her face she said, "Hello!"

"Ssssshhhh…" You whispered, and Haruko covered her mouth.

"Aww, so cute. You guys look so sweet."

"Oh come on, Haruko, seriously!?"

"Just kidding." She sticks out her tongue. "Aww, them too." She quickly followed glancing over Ayako and Miagi. Ayako was the one sitting near the window and Miagi's head was resting on her shoulder as well. "I was hoping I could ask you to come with me. I'm craving for ice cream. Thought I'd buy some since we'll be here for about ten more minutes I guess."

"Sorry. You see…"

"Yeah it's all good. I'll probably just ask Hanamichi. Oh yeah, have you noticed? The only girls in our group are you, me and Ayako. Laughs. Then there's like twenty guys. Haha!"

"You seem pretty amused about that thought." You spoke, moving Mitsui's right hand (since you're sitting at the left side of the bus, Mitsui's sitting on the window side, and you're sitting to his right. Sorry, I just have to say the details. Sorry if it's a little late. LOL) You pulled his arm a little, and placed his hand on your lap because you're worried he might feel sore if his hand get's squished between you two.

Haruko just stared at you while you fix Mitsui and you stared at her after you're done with what you're doing.

"What?" You waved a hand over her face and she blinked then smiled.

"I really think you guys are so cute together. You should go out."

You rolled your eyes and Haruko placed a hair behind her ear. She smiled as you just grunted.

"I'm serious you know."

"Yeah. That's why I'm pissed."

She laughed as you rolled your eyes again. "I mean, come on. Ayako and Miagi took the next step. You guys should do the same."

You were about to say something when you and Haruko heard someone clear his throat, but a little quieter than normal. It sounded more like a grunt.

"Oh, sorry." Haruko uttered and moved a little as Rukawa stood behind her then made his way back to his seat. Haruko blushed and you looked at Rukawa for a moment. "I'll just buy something. You want me to grab you anything?" As Haruko spoke, she kept her voice hushed, as if she's scared that someone might hear her.

"No, I'm good. Thanks anyways." You replied then she smiled and went her way. You heard her talking to Hanamichi and then saw Hanamichi's giant body moving out of the buy followed by Haruko's tiny figure.

A few more minutes passed and Mitsui's still asleep. You decided music might be good so you plugged in Mitsui's earphones and listen to a number of songs. Before you know it, most of the players were on their seats and the bus kept moving. Haruko waved at you from affront and mouthing if you want some Popsicle sticks since she and Hanamichi bought lots, but you just made a gesture that you'll pass.

The trip was surprisingly peaceful. It's already 10:30 am and Mitsui's still asleep. Wow. Did this guy even have any sleep last night? You occasionally felt him twitch a little and you can't help but laugh. As you were just chilling with his songs, you're attention was caught up by his right hand, resting on your lap, well on top of your Jansport bag that is. His bracelet, the WWJD maroon one, exactly like yours, looked so beautiful and its color looked so dark. You didn't know what came to you but you just held his wrist, touched the bracelet and….

"Uh… Are we there yet?" Mitsui spoke, his voice hushed and you suddenly let go of his wrist. You didn't know what came to you but you felt like you were scared of something. "(Your name)? You okay?" He slowly got up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand then stared at you. "You're all red."

You frowned; making a face that says are you crazy but looked away. "It's the heat!"

He laughed a little then laid his head on your shoulder again. "It's so cold. They should turn down the air condition. Seriously."

"What, you planning on sleeping again?" You poked him on the head while he snuggled a little closer, like a dog cuddling his master. "I suppose you want me to pet you?"

He laughed then you saw him pull your sweater closer to his neck, covering his shoulders and he faked a shiver. "You're free to do so."

"You're such a baby."

He smiled and closed his eyes. "Wake me up 'kay?"

"Oh come on, you've been asleep since we sat down."

You just heard him laugh. "What can I do? This is too comfortable…"

"Whatever. Fine. Get to sleep."

"You won't leave?"

"Urgh. Where would I go!? We're in the middle of who-knows-where!?"

He laughed again. Somehow you can feel him settling himself more. "I'm right. It's just the best when you're around."

"Did you say something?" You were about to plug in his earphones when you heard him utter something.

"Nope. Nothing. Nothin' at all."

Right behind you, Rukawa has his earphones plugged on. He was looking at the window. He held up his hand and looked at his iPod. He smirked and turned it on.

**Okay, that's about it for now. Next chapter will come soon, I'll really try to update super soon. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapters because things will start to get really, really interesting. **

**Thank you so much for reading! Kindly drop a review if you feel like it. Till next time. Also, if you have any requests or suggestions regarding this story, feel free to message me, okay? God Bless you guys! Have a nice day! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**I gotta say that last chapter was a so-so chapter. I thought I'd make things slow down a little (in the story I mean) haha. I know it always take me ****forever**** to update, but I'm really trying my best to update as soon as possible. It's just that things sometimes ALL come up at the same time and yeah, it gets crazy. Anyway, enough talk. Here's chapter 14. ^_^**

The bus arrived at the Training camp at exactly 11:45 am. As Akagi announced the arrival, everyone got busy picking up their stuff and making their way out of the bus. Since you, Mitsui, Miagi and Ayako were at the farther back, you guys decided to wait till everyone's made their way out. Rukawa on the other hand just remained seated, his gym bag sitting next to him. You thought he looked surprisingly cool. You know, just chillin'. It's as if this is some kind of a vacation for him.

Haruko called out for you guys and you all started moving, you were about to grab your luggage when Mitsui ushered that you hurry your butt up and get moving. You pouted but were forced to obey what he said.

As you stepped outside, you felt the almost-afternoon breeze hit your face. It's that feeling of hot and cold air combined. You can't tell if it's refreshing or what have it. Mitsui stepped out right after you did and he stretched his arms, as if he's just woken up. "Good morning world." He spoke as he yawns and stretches a bit more.

"A very good morning indeed dude…." Miagi replied, making his way next to Mitsui. Sometimes their height difference is a little too obvious. "I think we're up for some tough training, don't you think. I can smell it in the air." He sniffs the air like a dog sniffing for some treat.

"I agree. I think Coach Ansai's really looking forward for some REAL progress." Mitsui looked around and marked each and every person present. He smirk a little as his eyes went past Rukawa, who's leaning on the bus.

Akagi started walking towards the huge rest house that looks pretty much like a tiny condominium. The entrance hall was full of beach inspired things, more of bamboo here and there. You instantly thought of Luau inspired hotel. It's got a touch of summer vibe mixed with the aura of a hot spring inn. There were obviously no people since it's a private rest house. Talk about rich. A servant welcomed Akagi and the team and assisted them to the lobby. The lobby was decorated with an amazing fountain, one that looks like a huge waterfall only miniaturized.

You've noticed how there are a good number of employees, since their all dressed up in the same simple white Kimono-style outfits. You've always loved that touch of Japanese culture.

"Alright everyone!" Akagi shouted and everyone paid attention. Ayako was already standing right beside him and Kogure next to her. Haruko was fiddling over her notebook, one that looks like a log-in sheet and you noticed her walking towards you. "Listen up! This place is going to be your penitentiary for the next few days." Mitsui chuckled and Miagi squint his eyes over Akagi's choice of words. "The next days will be for the real deal. No slacking off idiots, we're all here to push some limits." There were murmurs here and there and Ayako blew her whistle.

"Alright team. Kogure and I have the list of names of people who'll occupy whatever room. This place is much like a hotel, but not as big, so we've got enough room but you guys HAVE TO be paired up. Obviously, two per room… and…" Ayako paused for a moment. "We've taken the liberty of pairing you guys up."

There were 'What(s)' and 'Oh man(s)' just like kindergarten kids complaining over no-play-time, right after Ayako made her statement. She blew her whistle and everyone hushed up.

Mitsui and Miagi were grinning. "Surely we're in the same room. Ayako can pull that one off no sweat." Miagi was whispering since he doesn't want his teammates to think they're getting special treatment. Mitsui pounded his fist and they were both smiling.

"All right, just come up and check on who your roommate is so we can all settle down and get going." Kogure spoke. One by one, people approached him and Ayako. Most of them were smiling and getting together with their "roommate" and then heads off to the counter (right there at the lobby) to take their keys.

As Mitsui approached Kogure, Miagi followed him with a wide grin on his face. "So, what room are we?" Miagi spoke with full confidence.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Ayako cut him off.

"We're on the same room…."

"Huh. And who said so?"

"Wait, what!" Miagi grabbed Ayako's clipboard and glanced at the names. "What the hell?"

Ayako took back her clipboard. "I told you to not be so confident."

"Aww, come on Ayako. Kogure." Miagi sounded like he's gonna cry. Ayako laughed.

"We can't do anything about this."

"Come on dude, aren't ya gonna say anything?" Miagi elbowed Mitsui but Mitsui just chuckled and answered rather calmly.

"Looks like we won't be roommates after all mate."

Ayako laughed at how Mitsui delivered his line and Miagi grabbed a fist full of his hair. "Okay, I don't mind not being in the same room with Mitsui, but SAKURAGI! Come on people!"

"Somebody said my name?" Sakuragi approached Miagi, a loaf of bread stuck in his mouth. Ayako pointed out that he is to be Miagi's roommate. "Oh, we'll have so much fun little man."

"Kill. Me. Now." Miagi looked unto Ayako, then Kogure then Mitsui but they all just laughed at him. "I'm actually serious."

Sakuragi pulled Miagi and gave him a noogie as they took their keys. Miagi still has that look that says he wants to commit suicide but Ayako just kept laughing at him.

"How 'bout you, whose your unlucky roommate?" You spoke while Mitsui asks for the clipboard. He held it in front so that both of you could look it up. From the moment you saw Mitsui's name, somehow you felt like you've expected that name to be listed next to his.

"Good luck Mitsui." That was Ayako's words.

"Oh wow. Well, what do you know…?" Miagi spoke after getting his keys. He was looking over from behind.

Kaede Rukawa seemingly just got in. Nobody cares anyway where he's at. He's always far apart from the group. He approached Kogure to take a look at the list and let out his infamous 'Hn' after knowing who he's roommate is. You took note at how Mitsui looked away the instant Rukawa came into the scene. As Rukawa makes his way to the counter to get his key, Mitsui did the same. The two didn't even look at each other and as they got their own keys, Rukawa made his way to the room after receiving directions from a servant, while Mitsui went back to your mini circle there at the lobby.

"What's with the cold aura man?" Miagi spoke as Mitsui grabbed his gym bag and carried yours as well.

"Nothing. What're ya talking about?" Mitsui looked at you. You were staring at Rukawa for some weird reason though. "(Your name)."

"Yeah?" Your eyes were still fixed on where Rukawa went.

"What's up?" Mitsui spoke with all earnest, but you took note at the hint of awkwardness in his words.

"I'm actually happy that you ended up being paired with him." You guys started walking towards the right side wing of the building. Most of the guys went to the left side, which is the larger side of the building.

"Is that some kind of a joke?" Mitsui's words were plain but with a little touch of irritation.

"No, not at all. I mean, maybe you guys just need time to get along, you know."

"Somehow I don't like the thought of it."

"Oh come on Hisashi, I know you. You don't really hate him." You found yourself having this weird private conversation with Mitsui as you walk up the stairs towards your room. Ayako and Miagi were far behind since they're still talking to Kogure. Haruko on the other hand was waiting for her brother since he insists on helping her carry her stuff. "And you know I'm right."

"I don't have any idea on what you're talking about."

You saw how serious he looked as you opened the door to your room. It's a huge room. Inside, there are three separate beds. "I'm just glad I get to stay with both Ayako and Haruko. This is just like a slumber party." You just said what you thought of saying at the moment.

As Mitsui puts down your bag he looked around your room and then outside to see the halls.

"Hey you don't have to be too serious all of a sudden." You poked him on the head.

"This is gonna be a torturous week for me."

"Believe me. Something tells me Rukawa feels the same."

Mitsui laughed at the thought of it. "Well what do you know? Rukawa and I actually have something in common then." You laughed as well.

"I feel like you have a lot in common than you think."

"Really?" Mitsui made a look that says that's impossible. "I hope not."

xXoXx

Rukawa opened the door and dropped his gym bag at the foot of the bed on the right. It was a spacious room, or so he thinks. Sharing a room with someone isn't something that can catch his attention, but sharing it with him is a different thing. He checked the entire space; there are two doors on his right, perpendicular to the main room door. As he opened one, it was a closet, and the other is a bathroom. Although they've been told that each room has a bathroom, the servants made it clear that there's a huge shower room available for everyone at the end of the wing (well, their –the boys- wing, which is the left side wing)

As Rukawa closed the bathroom door, he heard the main room door's knob being turned, and Mitsui came into view. They looked at each other for a split second then looked away.

Silence.

Mitsui started unpacking some of his stuff, opening the closet to his side of the room and placing his entire gym bag in it. It appears that he wasn't unpacking anything, just looking for something.

Rukawa on the other hand plugged in his earphones, and Mitsui can faintly hear his music. Rukawa reached inside his gym bag and took out something then made his way out of the room. Suffocating.

Mitsui on the other hand just glared at the door for a moment then sat on his bed. He took off his muscle cut top and put on a white Nike shirt. (I thought he might like Nike. LOL) He lay on his bed for a while and checked for the time using his phone. It's almost noon. He closed his eyes and felt quite heavy. 'If I stay lying like this, I'll be snoring in no time.' So he got up and took his iPod out, plugged it in and was about to open the door when the door burst open by itself.

"Hi ya!" Miagi popped in.

"What the hell man?" Mitsui got a look that's between annoyed and surprised.

Miagi walked in further and looked around. "This room has a weird feeling already."

"I have absolutely no idea on what you're talking about." As Mitsui spoke, Miagi made his way to the bed and laid there, his hands resting at the back of his head. "Where's your roommate?" Mitsui made sure it sounded perfect.

"This is really gonna be interesting."

"Again. I don't give a damn, man."

"Sure you don't. Staying at the same room with the person who can possibly steal the only girl you take interest in."

Mitsui was about to put on a cap when he heard Miagi's statement and threw the cap on his face. "Shut the f*** up!"

"Holy! Chill man."

"Saying it so bluntly like that, what's your problem?"

"It is true though."

Mitsui was silent and Miagi threw his cap back at him. He caught it and puts it on.

"You know it's true. Lately, (your name)'s been spacing out whenever RUKAWA's around. I know I'm an idiot, but I notice stuff."

"Isn't it awkward for guys to talk about things like this?" Mitsui made his way to the door and Miagi quickly stood up.

"I don't mind. I can talk about Ayako till forever; I don't think I'll feel weird."

"Are you gay?" Miagi's fist meets Mitsui's head and Mitsui just laughed. "Sorry, just had to ask."

"I'll kick your ass. After that, then we'll see who's gay." Miagi made his way out of the room and Mitsui followed him. They were walking through the hallway and then downstairs to the lobby where most of their teammates are.

xXoXx

"Lunchtime in 5 minutes. Hooray!" Haruko was lying flat on your bed as Ayako just got out from the bathroom.

"I can so get used to this." Ayako stated as she twists her hair into a bun. "The bathroom is huge. Well, this room is for three people."

"I'm just glad we get to stay in one room. When I heard two people per room I got really scared that I might be assigned to a room all alone." Haruko sat up and crossed her legs. You and Ayako laughed because she looked so pitiful. Silence.

"You're surprisingly quiet today (your name), something wrong?" Ayako spoke; she was sitting next to Haruko while you were fiddling with stuff inside your bag.

"Huh?"

"Not even paying attention." Ayako replied.

"Sorry. I don't know. I just feel really blank today."

"Maybe she's still thinking of how Mitsui slept soundly, his head on her shoulder." Haruko spoke like some fan girl getting hyped up about some romantic scene. "I stand by what I said earlier on the bus."

"What did you say?" Ayako inquired.

"That they should TOTALLY take it to the next level. Be like Ayako and Miagi for heaven's sake already!" Haruko exclaimed as if she has no patience left. Ayako laughed. "I mean, they look so good together. Really, awesome picture perfect couple. That sleeping on the shoulder thing sure is some wonderful scenery."

"My shoulder felt sore so I pushed Miagi's head and he almost fell." Haruko and Ayako laughed while you kept searching for something inside your bag. "Come on (your name), this is not like you at all."

"Sorry guys, I just have to find that thing. Wait." Then you saw the brown envelope on the outside pocket of your luggage. "Oh, thank God."

"What's that?" Haruko leaned over to take a look but you didn't really pull it out. You zipped your bag closed again. "What is that, homework?"

"Uh. No. It's nothing."

"Argh. It's useless talking to you when you're spacing out." Ayako exclaimed, she got to her feet and Haruko followed.

"Sorry guys." You smiled awkwardly and Ayako looked at you.

"I wonder what's occupying your mind lately. That must be too much of some thought to keep you off guard all the time."

"It's probably just the trip. I'm kind of tired and hungry."

"Don't worry Ayako; we have plenty of time for chit-chat. We'll ask questions later. Teehee." Haruko pushed Ayako out of the room while you followed.

xXoXx

At the lobby Mitsui was leaning on the counter while Akagi was talking to Kogure about the scheduled activities for the rest of the day. He called everyone for some short announcements and then led the way to the dining area.

The moment the doors were opened, everyone hushed at the sight of the mega long table at the center. You counted and noticed that there are enough seats for everyone since the team comprises of about twenty-something people, including you, Ayako and Haruko which are not really players.

Everyone dug in and chit-chat while you kept quiet. Mitsui was sitting opposite your seat and he was quiet as well. To your left sat Haruko and to your right is some other teammate. (I can't think of a team member's name, so yeah) You occasionally look up as you heard Ayako mention your name. She's sitting opposite Haruko, so she's sitting right of Mitsui. Next to her sat Miagi who kept fighting with Sakuragi over a piece of sushi.

'I don't really feel like talking. I don't know why, but I just don't wanna say anything.' You heard your own voice talking. You looked at your plate and saw that your food is half-way finished and didn't feel like eating anymore. Mitsui kept his head low and ate normally, while Haruko and Ayako tried not to laugh at how Miagi and Sakuragi are making a ruckus over food. You looked around more and heard people talking here and there. Akagi was sitting at the other end since you guys we're pretty much on the other end of that long table. You saw Kogure, and took note of the names of the other team members.

You checked on your phone for the time, and it's now almost 12:45. You took a sip of water and excused yourself; Haruko and Ayako asked why you're done too soon but you didn't bother saying anything and just smiled apologetically.

Outside the dining area was the lobby, and there you saw that waterfall fountain once again. You see, from the entrance hall where you guys first entered, straight ahead is the lobby. The lobby is kind of the center of the main floor; and this beautiful fountain is at the center of the lobby. If you've just entered from the entrance hall, to your left is the left wing (where the guys' rooms are) and also the counter, and to the right is the right wing. (Where yours, Haruko's and Ayako's room is) The North part of the lobby is divided into two; left side come the entrance to the dining area and to the right is the terrace.

You decided you wanted some fresh air so you walked out to the terrace. From the terrace you can see most of the rest house's facilities. You noticed how this main house is kind of elevated than the rest of the place. At the view in front of you, you can see the large swimming pool, and a little further northwest is the dojo that you've heard someone mention about. Farther northeast was something that looks like a basketball court and you're not sure if it's a tennis court you saw right next to the basketball court.

You felt like walking so you took the liberty of going around. You made your way around the pool and sat at the edge. You sat down, hugging your knees close to your chest.

You close your eyes for a moment and felt something hot touch your arm. You jolted a little and saw Mitsui tried to hold onto a cup since you almost hit it.

"Thought you might want… No, let me rephrase that; thought you might need some of this." He handed you the cup and you looked at it. "Drink it. It's just tea."

"I know." You took a sip and sniffed its aroma.

"You're awfully quiet since we got here. I reckon you're not feeling well."

You nodded but then shook your head afterwards. "Shouldn't you be at the dining area? Akagi's probably making some announcements right now. I heard you guys will start training after lunch."

Mitsui rested his hand over his head. "Nah. Not till two in the afternoon, that's what he said. Most of the guys decided to check the dojo. See?" He pointed out some of his teammates making their way to the dojo.

"I bet others said they'll check the basketball court." You replied, looking at a bunch of guys on their way to inside the court.

Mitsui sighed and you kept quiet. For a few minutes, all you heard was the occasional blow of the afternoon wind. It's sunny, and is pretty hot outside but it's not too much.

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me." Mitsui spoke as you took another sip from your cup. The hot tea even under the hot sun feels surprisingly perfect. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Because, since we got here-" You cut him by saying

"Like what, an hour ago?"

"Since we got here, you're just different."

"I am not!" You made sure you manage to poke him on the head like you usually do. "Come on, can't I keep quiet sometimes? Is it that weird that just because I don't talk too much you come up with stupid ideas like that?"

"No, it's not that. It's just… well…"

"Stop being so concerned. I told you, you're spoiling me too much."

Mitsui kept quiet and you looked at him worryingly.

"Did I say something wrong?" your voice was of concern, not wanting to push whatever it is that you've said.

"No. It's nothing." Then he laughed. "I was thinking you're probably mad because you got dragged into this Training Camp for no real reason."

"You're reading my mind."

He laughed again. It was just the kind of laugh that'll make you smile for some odd reason. "You can blame me."

"What?"

"Forget what I said."

"Uh-huh. Like I would. Do you have anything to do with why I'm forced to be here?"

Mitsui stood up and you tried to pull him back down but instead he pulled you up and you were forced to stand. "Let's go check out the dojo."

"Don't change the subject." He didn't seem like he cared and he just took your empty cup and headed back inside the lobby. You decided not to follow him to let him know you're not ready to give up on interrogating but he kept walking and was soon out of sight. In a few moments he's back and was walking towards the dojo. You followed him but he kept quiet. "I'm so gonna hate you." You pouted right after you spoke.

He stopped walking and looked back at you. He has this playful smile on his face, the same smile he had when he gave you your matching bracelets; and then sticks out his tongue like a little boy. You rolled your eyes but smiled after.

Inside the dojo, Ayako stood there taking pictures.

"Hey there." You greeted as Ayako focused her digital camera towards you and Mitsui.

"Now here's a good shot. Smile!" Mitsui puts his hand on your shoulder as he smiled while you looked at the camera with a kind of surprised look. CLICK! "Awesome."

"Keep that, okay?" Mitsui winked while Ayako held her thumb up. Mitsui ran outside and you saw that he's heading towards Miagi and Sakuragi who're with their other teammates, all inside the basketball court, barricaded with that typical street fencing.

You took Ayako's cam and she looked at the picture with you. "I look awful. Delete!" She quickly took it away from you and shoved it inside her backpack.

"Oh no…" Ayako spoke while shaking her head in disappointment. "My cam, my pictures! Stay out!" You tried to reason with her but she paid no attention. You then heard Ayako say something about the dojo. How it's properly maintained yet not much used. The place has a touch of old-meets-new. As you looked around, you checked on the time and it's just 1:30 in the afternoon.

"What's scheduled for the team at two o'clock?" You spoke as you and Ayako sat on one of the benches just outside the dojo.

"Hmm. If I remember it correctly, they're doing some drills here at the court. Like usual everyday routine and stuff. At around four, I heard Akagi said something about a run around. I think the team's gonna do some laps around town. I heard there are a lot of stores and there's the beach too."

"Wow."

"As for me, Akagi asked me to talk to the kitchen staff about food. Not that I know anything about it, it's just that he made sure he doesn't want the team to feel like they're just having some vacation."

"What does he want the team to eat? Wood?" you spoke and Ayako laughed. "He's really tough."

"I'm sure I'll have way more duties than their meals, count on that." Ayako shook her head thinking of the upcoming stuffs she'll have to deal with.

"Hey there." Kogure was from the terrace and was walking towards you and Ayako.

"What's up?" You asked. He held out a brown envelope and handed it to you. "What's this?"

"Oh, Akagi said you should accompany someone to the town's clinic at around two-thirty."

"Town's clinic? What for?" Ayako asked, looking at the brown envelope as you took out the papers inside and spoke.

"These are Rukawa's."

"Apparently, you are to accompany Rukawa to the town's clinic. Akagi said to leave the task to you since you personally know his situation. You did bring him to a doctor a few days ago, right? Rukawa reasoned that he already got some medication but Akagi said its coach Ansai's orders that he gets checked before being allowed in training."

You shoved the papers back inside the envelope and sighed. "Does Rukawa know that I'm the one going with him?"

Kogure smiled and Ayako looked like she's gonna laugh. "Well, that's another thing. You might want to let him know that you guys are to go into town." Ayako went on with her laugh and Kogure smiled apologetically.

"Wow, this is rich." You uttered, almost having the urge to crush the envelope. Why me? Urgh! …Of all the things to do, why this!

"It's all settled then. Thank you (your name). And Ayako, I believe Akagi wants to talk to you. He's in the lobby right now. Coach Ansai will be arriving soon." He waved a hand as he walked past you and Ayako then towards the basketball court.

"Ooooh. I wonder what Mitsui's gonna say about this…" Ayako uttered then walked her way back to the main house.

"He's gonna laugh at me." You answered as she waved a hand and you sighed. Aww man. Aren't there any other task? I'd rather do the team's extremely awful laundry. Time check; 1:45. You headed for the court and were greeted by Haruko. "You appear from nowhere!" you exclaimed, almost dropping the envelope.

"Sorry," she smiled "I was looking for you!"

"Why?"

"Let's go unpack our stuff!"

"What?"

"Yeah, let's just do it now. I don't have anything to do yet."

"That's exactly why I don't understand why we're here."

"I did emphasize 'yet' didn't I? I'm sure we'll be busy in no time. The team hasn't done anything yet, so same goes for us. That's why… we should take the opportunity to fix our stuff."

"We won't be staying here for good, yet you sound like you're moving in."

She smiled then pulled you back to the house. "I have stuff to do around three since I'll be heading to town with my brother and Ayako. They want me to come."

"I'll be out at two-thirty. These tasks that we're being assigned of are apparently to be done there. What're you guys doing?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but I kind of heard something about getting new uniforms for the finals."

"Oh. That's cool."

"What about you?"

"Oh. You don't wanna know."

You both headed back inside the main house and you took a glance back at the basketball court. Mitsui was shooting some hoops when he noticed you leaving. He waved a hand and Miagi stole the ball. You laughed then stuck out your tongue.

xXoXx

(This'll be some girl talk, so yeah)

Inside the room, Haruko laid her pink luggage on top of her bed. She took out some amount of clothes and placed it neatly in the closet. All three of you will be sharing a huge closet. You were reaching for your chapstick from under the desk since it fell when you fiddled for some stuff. "So let me get this straight, you're going out with Rukawa?" You stood up suddenly and hit your head.

THUD!

"Ouch!" You exclaimed, holding your head. You then looked at Haruko threateningly.

"Okay, that didn't come out right. What I meant to say is; you're going to the clinic in town with Rukawa. Right?"

"Unfortunately." You brushed off your pants and shoved your chapstick in your pocket.

"What are you talking about!" Haruko slammed her hand on top of her luggage.

"Okay, by all means, just do that task. I don't mind." You unzipped your luggage and took out a pair of jeans.

"(your name), you meanie; how could you? Saying it so easily like that just because you don't fancy him."

"Exactly. I mean, it's a pain to be with him. I don't even know what girls see in him, okay?"

"Of course you won't care, you have Mitsui."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I've just figured that even after all the lucky opportunities you got; being able to spend some unexpected time with Rukawa, you still think he's… um… he's a…"

"An idiot."

"See, you're too much."

"But he is! He's a very complicated person."

"A very good-looking-complicated person." Haruko corrected.

"Whatever you say." Haruko threw a tiny pillow at you, something she took out from her second bag, which is the purple one. "Hey!"

"Yeah sure, make fun of me because…" pouting, Haruko crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because you like him?"

"No, that is so wrong! Why do you guys claim it like that? I admire him, not like."

"What's the difference? Laughs." You threw back her pillow. "Hey, I'm not mocking you or anything; because you like him and all… I'm just saying that I think Rukawa's an idiot. Simple as that."

"Argh, I don't like him that way! And stop saying such mean things."

"Tell me something he had done that can prove that he's not an idiot." You stopped taking out your clothes and looked at Haruko.

There was a moment of silence; then Haruko spoke. "Aren't you the one who's supposed to answer that?" she stared at you.

"What?" you looked completely puzzled.

"These past few days… you've been with him. Other girls would consider those circumstances as once-in-lifetime moments; and I'm sure you've seen something good from him."

"He got hurt because of me, so I did my best to help him out. He became my classmate, eventually my seatmate, so sometimes I had to talk to him. Those are not lucky moments, those are called uncontrollable circumstances. And sorry to burst any bubble but I haven't seen a single good, non-idiotic thing from him."

"Not one?" At Haruko's question, you had a sudden flashback of Rukawa playing the piano, and how he tries to softly talk to his grandmother. You shook you head and made your thoughts disappear.

You then felt like you're head is throbbing and all you can recall are those little talks you had with Rukawa these past few days. You remember how angry you got just because he's not much of a person to have a conversation with; also, you thought that he's rude, arrogant in his own way and always seem like he doesn't care. Little snap shots came rushing through your head.

"NOT A SINGLE ONE! He's always saying 'Hn'," you even tried to make it sound like how he says it "and then when you try to talk to him, his words are like what, less than twenty? You'd be lucky if you get more than fifteen." You let your words hang, and Haruko chuckled.

You continued, saying, "He's always so distant, like lost in his own little freaky world! Oh... and… and when someone tries to talk to him, he IGNORES them!" As you say these things, you were shoving your clothes inside the closet. Haruko was staring at you. "Oh, and another thing, I hate him because he thinks he's **soooo cool** and all! Well he better wake up because **HE IS NOT!**" You then closed the closet; well, a little more like you slammed it shut.

"….R-right…" Haruko had a funny look on her face, something that tells you she wants to laugh. "You sure sound convincing. You might want to fix your clothes again." she chuckled as you opened the closet door again and saw your clothes all fumbled up and messy.

You sighed and took out your clothes and threw them on top of your bed. "I guess I got carried away. See how mad I become because of him? Just talking about him will give me a nervous breakdown."

"Something tells me… that's exactly why he's special to you. He can make you go red even without him doing anything."

"Special? What the-?"

"You sound like you've known each other for like, let me see… forever." Haruko sat on your bed and started folding some of your clothes. "Now I'm questioning myself… as to whether you like Mitsui, or Rukawa."

You threw a shirt on her face and Haruko just laughed. "Isn't it obvious? NONE OF THE ABOVE. Now this talk is stressing me out. Why are we talking about this kind of stuff, anyway!"

"Trying to change the subject huh? All the more reason for me to press on the topic" She smiled and took another shirt and folded it. Her smile tells you that she finds this conversation interesting, and she's not bothered at all; the thought that it's about Rukawa, in a weird sense, it appears she doesn't mind.

"Isn't this wrong…? You, asking me stuff like this? I mean, you like Rukawa… This is just awkward. I mean, I feel awkward. Why would you ask me something about the guy you like, isn't that just weird?"

"I'm tired of saying and explaining that I don't like him the way you guys put it. I don't mind even if he likes some other girl. Isn't that expected from guys? I don't like him in a way that I'll die if ever he likes someone else. I told you. It's pure admiration."

"You sound bitter." You sat next to her on your bed and started folding as well.

"No I don't." She smiled. And you stared at her as she and you folded your clothes. She's right, she's not. So, she doesn't really care whether Rukawa likes someone else? This is just impossible. You thought you heard Haruko call your name.

"Wait, so, you seriously don't like him? I mean, like, like, love-like?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. I find him interesting, but that's just it. I'm not aiming to be his girlfriend; I'm not on that type of like."

You kept quiet then Haruko helped you put your neatly re-folded clothes inside the closet. After that, you sat back down to your bed and Haruko sat on her bed, just next to yours. Her bed is between yours and Ayako's.

"This sure turned out to be a crazy conversation." She spoke, pulling her knees closer to her chest. "I have a question."

"Yeah?" You were lying down now, fiddling with your phone as you held it above your face.

"If you found out Mitsui likes someone, what would your reaction be?"

TUCK!

"Ouch!" Your phone fell just a little to the right of your forehead, Haruko laughed out loud. "Not funny, that hurt!"

Haruko kept laughing while you checked your forehead on the mirror and saw that the hit got a little red. You went back to your bed and Haruko was still laughing.

"Okay, that is so not funny. It's all red now. And I feel like there's a bump." You were massaging your forehead.

"Okay, sorry. It's just…" she was brushing some tears off her eyes, "just so unexpected."

You rubbed your forehead for the final time then laid your bed. "What was your question again?"

Haruko laughed. "I think I just got the best answer."

"What?" You were about to ask for an explanation when your phone vibrated and saw that it was Ayako calling.

**CALL:**

"Hey (your name). It's two thirty."

"Is it!" You held out the phone away from your ear to check the time and its 2:25. Where did time go? You thought. "I still have five minutes."

"You guys have an actual doctor waiting for you at the clinic. You should be there well before three."

"Did Akagi ask you to remind me?"

"No, I just wanted to. This is such an amusing task."

"You're having too much fun out of it."

"Aren't I supposed to? Laughs. But seriously, just trying to help out. I suggest you guys take your leave since it is gonna be a long walk to town."

"Walk!"

"Yep. Oh, hold on a sec. Hey Rukawa!" You heard her faintly talking to him since she'd probably covered the phone with her hand and after a few minutes she's back. "Just get your butt here, he's in the lobby. Ciao!"

"Wait-!" you clicked the phone off. "I'm off." You just grabbed a cap, and your Jansport bag and put them on.

"Happy trip!" Haruko waved goodbye with a wide smile on her face

"Shut it." You grabbed her pillow from her bed and threw it at her. "Later."

You ran your way down the stairs and were soon at the lobby. Ayako wasn't there, and there's no one on the counter either. The only person present was Rukawa, standing near the fountain.

"This is so stupid." You uttered to yourself as you approached Rukawa and he just looked at the bottom of the fountain. Sighs.

"Hn." He looked up the moment you stood beside him.

"My luck just ran out." You uttered to yourself. He raised an eyebrow to point out he's listening. You handed out the brown envelope Kogure has given you a while ago and he took it. "We're going to town 'cause you need to see a doctor."

Rukawa was browsing through the papers inside the envelope and shoved them back in. He handed it back to you and you heard him sigh faintly. "This is stupid." His words were quick and low but you heard them.

"Funny. That's exactly what I think. We better get going." You placed the envelope inside your bag and headed for the main entrance.

"Hn. Annoying." He was walking right behind you when you heard him utter his words. You just laughed and kept walking.

Outside, it was a beautiful afternoon. Although you thought it's a little too hot, it still felt okay. It's better hot than pouring rain. Everything looked so bright and well lit cause the sun is sitting pretty at the center of the sky. You felt the urge of stealing a peek at the sun, blinding your sight for a millisecond. Outside the rest house there's a path going downhill since the rest house is located a little to the top of a hill. You felt gravity pulling you and for a sudden moment you thought you're gonna fall over and just roll on your own. In your own little world, you suddenly imagined what it would look like if you just let your body roll down the path. You chuckled a little at the thought and heard someone clear his throat from behind. You looked back and Rukawa was walking with his hands in his pockets and watching his every step.

You just noticed now what's he's wearing. He has a kind-of dark-red, hooded sweatshirt on, a huge Nike checkmark visible up front. He's also wearing his black Shohoku sweatpants, with the school's name running down the right side; and of course, a perfect Air Jordan rubber shoes.

"What?" He stopped walking and looked up. He sounded annoyed; like that's new.

"Nothing." You shook your head and kept going. You're already out of the rest house grounds since you've went through the main gate located at the end of the short downhill path. Outside the gate, you thought it looked more like a subdivision road. You read the sign saying Baltimore Ave turned left on that street and kept walking on the side walk. Time check is 2:40.

"Honestly, I don't think you need to see a doctor." You spoke as Rukawa walked onto the road gutters, balancing himself easily. You expected no answer and he just let out his own 'Hn' expression. You sighed and kept walking, with him almost side by side with you.

After a few moments, he spoke ever so simply, with his usual tone. He still has his hands shoved inside his sweatshirt's pocket. "Why are you taking me to the doctor then?"

"Captain's orders. And this is the least I can do. They HAVE TO make use of me."

You heard him chuckle and you stopped walking; he stopped too. "Have to?" It was a faint attempt to copy your tone and expression.

You crossed your arms in front of you and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so now suddenly you're the nice Rukawa, talking casually as if it's something you do so regularly?"

"I have my moments…"

"You certainly do. A few hours ago, you're someone who doesn't care about anything in the world, and now you're having this conversation with me which is totally about nothing really, but still..."

"You talk too much sometimes…"

"Excuse me?"

"Offended, I assume."

"Ya think?" You started walking again and he did the same as well. Side by side now, you tried your best not to look at his direction. With him walking on the gutters, it only made him more gigantic than he already is. "Oh yeah. I wanted to ask you something."

"Everybody does."

"Urgh. Overflowing guts." You rolled your eyes and swore you saw him smirk. "Did you do that math test I handed back to you?"

"Like I care."

"You SHOULD care. I saved your butt from failing, in case you haven't noticed."

"Did you?"

"You're Welcome."

"Hn." He smiled - the usual one he occasionally gives off when he's amused.

You felt like hitting him, the way you usually hit Mitsui whenever he teases you. Right. Mitsui. Bet he doesn't even know where I am right now. You sighed and Rukawa glanced your way.

"It's amusing how you get trapped inside your own world."

"I'm sorry, what?" His statement was shot from out of the blue; you don't even know how to respond to it. He chuckled again and looked up at the sky. "I'm not spacing out, if that's what your implying." You added, looking towards the town up ahead. You checked your watch for the time and its 2:40. "We're almost there."

"Hn."

"So, what's with you being in our recital?"

Rukawa looked at you while you two kept walking. "Nothing."

"I thought you're the nice Rukawa. You should at least answer with more substance."

"You think there's a nice Rukawa?"

"Maybe, you have multiple personalities." You smiled thinking you're actually blurting these things out to him. "You know, there's probably three Rukawa inside you… or four… there could be ten for all I care."

Rukawa laughed; an improvement from his usual chuckles. "That's new."

"Admit it. That was a brilliant deductions."

"Whatever."

"So what's with the recital? Are you seriously joining?"

"I don't know."

"Wow. So there are stuffs that you don't know."

As you enter the town proper, you walked to the sidewalks and strode past people eating ice cream, enjoying the warm afternoon.

"I still find it weird. You know… when you're suddenly talking as if we're good friends. The conversation turned out to be something… I dunno… surprising."

"I told you. I have my moments."

That talk with Rukawa was somewhat different than the others you had. It was a little similar when you were paired up in class the other day, but still, you thought this recent conversation was a huge jump from the last ones. You can't help but feel awkward and relieved at the same time. You knew there was something worth-while inside him, but you can't seem to put your mind as to why he lets you see it.

It was almost 2:50 when you arrived inside the clinic. There were few patients. You sat down on the waiting area, while Rukawa stood next to you, leaning against a wall. You looked up at him and saw that he was watching people come and go near the front desk. "Well, sit down."

"Hn." That was his reply. Even though it's his infamous Hn, it didn't annoy you too much this time.

A woman came in, carrying a baby boy you thought was around two and a half years old. The woman sat next to you and smiled; politely, you returned the greeting.

She was holding her baby when she tried to fish something out of her bag. You noticed her fiddle and fiddle and she finally looked at what she's doing. "My phone…" She sighed, and placed a baby bag on top of the vacant seat next to her. She tried to look for her phone on that bag but it wasn't there. Her movements probably woke the baby up and he started crying. The mother tried to calm the baby down with a bottle of milk but the boy kept pushing it away from his face and cried even louder.

"Ssshh… It's okay honey… don't cry... I'm so sorry…." She patted her baby's back but the baby just cried and cried.

You were watching the mother and the baby as they came and when you glanced at Rukawa's side, he was looking at the baby. The mother stood up and started swaying, another attempt to calm the baby down. As she turned her back to you, the baby looked up, still crying and saw Rukawa's face. His cries got a little quieter and soon he stopped crying. The mother stopped swaying and looked at her baby.

You almost laughed when the baby reached out his arms as if asking Rukawa to pick him up.

"What is it sweetie?" the mother asked. The baby tried to utter some words you can't understand. The mother laughed, turned around and looked at Rukawa. "Oh… I see." Apologetically she bowed to Rukawa.

Rukawa tried to look away but the baby reached out farther, the mother struggled a little.

You stood up and waved a hand to get the baby's attention. "Hey there buddy." The baby looked at you and smiled. The mother smiled as well. You winked at the mom and she seems to not mind your actions. "You see, this guy here… he's like a monster… Rarrr!" You tried to imitate a dinosaur roar and the kid laughed. You kept doing it and the mother smiled and thanked you.

After a while, you and the mother with her baby sat back to the chairs. You kept playing with the baby and you had a little chat with the mother.

"I really have to make a call to my husband." She sighed, after telling you that her baby's having a fever.

"You can use my phone…"

"I don't have his number memorized, you see…" she felt silly and laughed at what she said. "I'm sure it's inside the car…"

"Oh…"

"Sorry to be a bother but can I leave my baby with you for just a sec?"

"Huh… um… are you sure?" You thought it was funny how she entrusts her kid to some stranger.

"Well, yes. You look like you're a good person. I won't be gone that long. Besides…" she let her words hang and looked at her baby reaching out to you, as if asking you to pick him up. "He's really fond of you… and your friend, apparently." She smiled. You smiled back and carried the baby. The kid started fiddling with the bracelet Mitsui gave you while his mom ran outside.

"Nice huh? My best friend gave that to me…" you spoke as the baby tried to take it off your wrist. You laughed at his feeble attempts and then you assisted him to his feet. He stood up and laughed as you helped him jump a little on your lap. "You're sooo cute!" the baby laughed and laughed and you can't help but laugh as well. The baby looked up at Rukawa and once again, reached out. "No buddy… that's the bad guy…"

"You know, kids pick up stuff easily."

"Your point?"

"Don't go making a monster out of me." He was speaking without looking back.

You chuckled at his response and handed out the baby near him. The kid seemed so excited to get picked up. "Okay then, if you're not a monster…"

Rukawa looked at you, rolled his eyes and then looked at the baby. He looked away and you thought the baby felt the rejection. The smile from the baby's face faded and he looked like he was about to cry again. Soon enough, he started crying and you stood up and tried to sway the way his mom did before.

"You're so mean." You spoke as you hush the baby. As you sway, the baby cried louder and you try to look at the door to see if his mom is back. But there was no sign of her yet. What's taking her so long? You sighed and attempted to calm the baby down any other way you can. You stood still and laid his head on your shoulder; you have your back against Rukawa.

Surprisingly, the baby stopped crying suddenly. Huh? You thought as you looked at the baby. What caught your eye was the person standing behind you.

Rukawa has his hands on front of him, reaching out to the baby; as if asking the baby to come to him. His face was blank, but it wasn't blank in a bad way. There was something about that look on his that tells you he was sincere in reaching out to the little guy.

The baby eagerly reached for the hands asking for his and you handed the baby to Rukawa. Rukawa carried him very carefully. You noticed that he probably hasn't carried a kid before. Fixing his hold, you taught him how you carry the kid. The boy started ruffling Rukawa's hair, you thought it was gonna make him angry. But surprisingly, Rukawa laughed. He has one of his eyes shut in a wink, and tried to stop the baby from climbing up his head.

"Hey." That was his line and the baby laughed. "You dare laugh at me?" The baby kept giggling and poke Rukawa's face.

It was such an awkward yet, amusing view. Never did you imagine there's this kind of Rukawa. As the boys busied themselves, the mother came back and apologized for the delay. Soon after, the baby was back to his mom's arms while occasionally looking at Rukawa and reaching out. Rukawa just rolls his eyes and smile.

The nurse called Rukawa's name and you guys stood up. The mother thanked you for the favor you've done.

"Say bye-bye to them honey…" She told her son as you and Rukawa were to approach the front desk.

"B-b-bye!" stuttering, the boy shouted. You smiled and waved back. You thought Rukawa wouldn't look back, but he approached the kid and ruffled his hair a little.

"That's payback." The baby giggled. Rukawa raised his hand in front of the baby and the mother spoke 'High Five.' The baby smiled recognizing the gesture. The baby's little hand reached for Rukawa's. You saw that priceless look on Rukawa's face once again and he walked back next to you as you approached the front desk.

"The doctor's ready to see you." The nurse smiled as you stood near her. You handed Rukawa the brown envelope where his files are placed. She gestured where to go and Rukawa went on ahead, however you didn't follow. It wasn't necessary for you to be present, that's what you thought. As Rukawa kept walking the nurse shyly smiled and spoke. "Don't take this the wrong way, but that's some boyfriend you got there Miss."

You raised both your eyes in amusement and waved a hand in front of you. "Oh no… he's not my boyfriend…"

"Oh… Sorry…" she smiled apologetically and you smiled back. "I thought he was. You guys looked nice together, playing with that boy, before. Sorry, I just noticed."

"Oh…" you don't know what to say so you just smiled, and you felt like you looked silly with that smile. You can't tell how weird the nurse's thought was. You felt someone tap something on your head. "Hey!" It was Rukawa. He hit you with the envelope. "What's your problem?" you sounded annoyed.

"Don't just stand there." You glared at him after he spoke. "Come on."

"Why am I coming?" You gestured as if you're moving back to the waiting area when he replied.

"Why not?"

"Argh." You stomped as you guys walk towards the doctor's room. "Seriously, that kid from before is way mature than you."

"Sure. Sure."

"You sure are weird. With that kid before, I feel like I'm with Rukawa number one-hundred and one a moment ago."

"I told you. I have my moments." He smiled and turned the knob. In that simple smile, you knew right away the Rukawa you're dealing with; he doesn't have a multiple personality disorder, nor is he a total weirdo. There's only one Rukawa. But inside that Rukawa, he has his million moments.

Those were the last lines before you entered the doctor's room.

xXoXx

Back at the training camp, it was already 3:15 and Mitsui and the others were doing laps around the area. They were done with the basic training drills. The sun was still a little high above the sky and the heat was a little suffocating. Still, running felt great. It was about 3:30 when they got back inside the rest house and most of them headed for the cafeteria to grab some drinks. Ayako was there, looking at a list of groceries. Mitsui approached her and stood next to her.

"What's that? Are you gonna do the shopping?" He spoke, after taking a nice long swag.

"It's a bummer that I just found out now that we have some supplies to buy. Akagi, Kogure and Haruko left a while ago to town, I should've just asked them to buy these. Or maybe, (your name) and Rukawa… Sheesh… I don't wanna go to town! This is just-" She heard something hit the ground. Mr. Gravity in action. Ayako thought when she looked at Mitsui.

"(Your name)?" Mitsui looked back at her, confusion on his face.

"Yeah. She's in town. With Rukawa."

"And Akagi and Kogure and Haruko?"

"Nope. Those three have their own errands to run."

Mitsui stood speechless and Ayako thought for a moment that he already left. "She didn't tell me." It was an utter of words.

"Oh…" Ayako looked away and smiled sheepishly. "Come on, it was a sudden task. Liven up buddy, it's not like they're out on a date."

"What're you talking about? I wasn't thinking that way…"

"Sure."

"Hey… What're they asked to do? Why Rukawa?"

"They had to go see a doctor. You know, Rukawa… injured. Coach Ansai wants him to be checked."

"Oh. And (your name) has to come along, huh?"

"Hold on now, too early to get jealous. We just got here."

"I'm not jealous." Mitsui looked away and was about to head out of the cafeteria.

Ayako stood up, rolled her list and used it to hit Mitsui's head. "It's too obvious MR. BEST FRIEND, might as well be real. And yeah, clean that up or else someone will slip." Ayako pointed the water spill on the floor.

Mitsui looked down and saw his bottle of water on the ground. He must've let go of it; although he didn't notice.

**Okay, so that was fairly long. Took me a while to put things up, but yeah, I've managed. I must let you know… if I haven't mentioned this before. This story might get a little more… ****serious**** than I expected it to be, so yeah. Thanks a lot you guys for reading and please, feel free to write a review. Anything will be very much appreciated. See you guys on the next update! Have a nice day people! Later! ^^,**


End file.
